The Disney Dream
by disneyfanatic09
Summary: One night, Addie Garrison wakes up in Toontown and is told she has to save Disney from destruction. As she travels, Addie meets the characters, making friends and gaining enemies. Will she succeed? Or is this all just a dream?
1. Be Prepared

**Hey everybody! I'm back with this new fic! I'm going to try and finish it this time! I've had this idea for a LONG time! I want to thank **talking2myself **for helping me with my problems of the story! I really hope my main character doesn't come off as a Mary Sue! If she does, review and tell me what I can do to change it and make her unique! This will more likely be a long fic, so it's going to take a while! Well: enough of me talking, on with the story! But first I need to do the disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of Disney characters, Disney does, I just own the OCs and plot!

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 1: Be Prepared**

"Garrison, get ready! You're up next!" yelled Coach Williams to the fifteen-year-old girl warming up. Her head shot up and flung her auburn colored ponytail back. She ran over to her screaming coach. "Okay Addie, you'll do great. Don't worry about the fact that you could be the first freshman to go to state in our school's history. Forget the fact that if you win, you could put our school on the map. Forget that everyone is counting on you to lead us to state." Addie went wide-eyed at her coach. She couldn't believe that Coach Williams was putting all that pressure on her. He grasped her shoulder and turned her to face the other schools' teams. "Okay, that blonde haired girl in the purple and girl uniform," started the coach. Addie nodded that she saw her. "She's your biggest competition. You need to…"

While the coach was talking, Addie saw a flash of reddish-brown skin and black hair walking around on all fours, like her kitten. Her attention was drawn to whatever it was. It didn't look like a normal cat, almost like it was a cartoon. The thing came out from behind the bleachers, and Addie recognized it from its emerald green eyes but more importantly its white scar cutting through its left eye. It was Scar, the villain from her favorite Disney movie: _The Lion King_!

Addie noticed that no one was running, screaming, or even reacting to the giant, cartoon lion in the middle of track participants! It was almost like she was the only one who could see Scar. And he seemed to be looking at her with a certain expression on his face, one that Addie had certainly seen before. She remembered it from the scene where Scar was about to…

"Addie, you listening?" asked Coach Williams, interrupting the girl's train of thought. She nodded her head in agreement, using his previous pep talks to answer. Her turquoise eyes lost sight of Scar as she forced her long, skinny legs to the start line to wait for the 'get ready' signal.

"Garrison, you hungry," started the blonde girl who Coach Williams talked about, "cuz you're about to eat my dust!" Addie stood back up to talk to her.

"Here's a good tip: if you are actually going to taunt someone, which you're pretty bad at, use something original," retorted Addie as she went back to stretching. The whistle was blown, signaling two minutes before the race was to begin.

_Okay Addie, you can do this, _thought Addie to herself. _I gotta float like a Cadillac and sting like a Beamer, _quoting the movie she watched last night. She looked around and saw Scar with the same look she saw earlier. A sinister smile grew across the lion's face which sent shivers down the fifteen-year-old's bones. Scar was slowly walking toward her from the fence.

"You better get ready to run!" shouted Scar as he started to quicken his pace. Addie realized that the look was from the scene where Scar was about to eat Zazu! She quickly got into the starting position as the deceitful lion started to quickly trot to the starting line. A few moments later he started running toward her, claws sticking out ready to attack her.

Thankfully, the whistle sounded as the runners took off. Addie could hear paws and claws' colliding with the track as Scar was fully running toward her. In a desperate attempt to get away, Addie forced her legs to run as fast as they could. She never noticed that she was passing the leader and gaining on the finish line. All the track members, Coach Williams, her friends, and parents were cheering as loudly as they could. But she couldn't hear it, since all she focused on was how close Scar was.

Addie rushed past the finish line, with everyone connected to her school cheering for her wanting to congratulate the winner. She glanced behind her shoulder and saw Scar still hot on her trail. She dodged many of the people still on the track and ran past her confused coach. Everyone she knew just stared at her as she continued running, not seeing a large, cartoon lion chasing her. They did see that she was about to run into a metal fence.

Addie noticed that she was only a few feet from crashing and most likely getting attacked by a cartoon lion. She knew that she had to keep running and realized the only way was to jump over the four foot fence. The fifteen-year-old focused on her thirteen years of gymnastics and lunged herself over the fence. She grasped the metal bar and straightened her legs as if she was on the uneven bars at the gym. The rest of her body flew over the fence. Addie looked back at the track and saw her friends and family watching her with confused looks on their faces. Scar was running and getting ready to jump over the fence after Addie.

Her landing sent a sharp pain up her legs, but Addie knew she had to keep running to get away from the lion. Her muscles were starting to strain and sending painful messages telling her to stop running. But she knew that if she stopped running, a huge lion would maul her to death.

_I've got to lose Scar somehow,_ thought Addie, _but I can't if he's following me wherever I go. _Then it hit her like it hit Simba in _The Lion King_ when Rafiki smacked the rightful king with his rod. Addie started to zigzag through the building next to the track and football field. She darted past the marketing building and was heading toward the social spot of the school. Addie could hear Scar starting to pant as her followed her ever move.

The big oak tree had been in the middle of the private school since it had been built. Over time, it had grown and gave shade to the exhausted students. It became where all the students would hang out, and where all the outside school events took place. It's tall, long, and sturdy branches would provide Addie with safety. The auburn-haired girl ran toward the tree with all the strength left in her. Claws were right on her tail, heading toward the trap. The lion sinisterly smiled as he knew she was trapped, his mission almost accomplished. He crouched down and jumped to overtake the target.

As soon as she heard Scar jump, she crouched down out of the way. The villain noticed what she was doing and threw his paw (with the claws out) at her. The sharp claws tore her skin on her right arm as she bent down, causing deep, red cuts. Scar smacked right into the tree as Addie climbed up the branches, out of harm's way ignoring the throbbing pain in her arm. Scar rubbed his forehead on the dirt. He looked up the tree and after seeing Addie, knew he couldn't get her.

"Ha! Not so high and mighty now, Scar!" taunted Addie with a huge smile on her face, putting her hand over the cuts. The lion's face fell as he quietly muttered something. As he finished, a large, blue portal appeared behind him. Addie's jaw dropped at the sight of something huge randomly appear in the schoolyard.

"You better be prepared, Adeline," warned Scar as he ran back into the portal. Now, she was even more confused.

"How in the **WORLD** did he know my name?" shouted Addie. She dropped from the tree and walked back to the track. _I _must _be going crazy, _she thought. _But the cut and pain are so real. Am I dreaming? _ The track was still covered in races by the time Addie got back. She looked for her parents and sister, but Coach Williams found her first.

"Addie, you did an AMAZING job!" congratulated the excited coach. "You made it to state! But remember, when you hear the whistle: you can stop running." He said 'stop' as if she was a little girl.

"I got so caught up in the moment that I had to keep running," quickly stated Addie. Soon, her parents and little sister came over to them.

"Fantastic job, Addie," said Mr. Adam Garrison after a hug. Her mother came up from behind him with a confused look on her pale face.

"Great job, Adeline," replied Mrs. Evelyn Garrison, "but why did you keep on running?" Addie's mind was racing trying to find a suitable answer. She knew she couldn't tell them what she saw; they would think she was going crazy.

"Um, I was caught in the moment, and decided to see how far I could run at my fastest speed till I tired out," quickly answered Addie. Her mother's eyes went wide as she saw the now three, large, dark red cuts on her oldest daughter's right arm. "Oh this cut, I cut myself on the sharp branches on the oak tree." Mrs. Evelyn smiled, but knew her daughter was hiding something from her.

"Addie!" shouted her four-year-old sister Emily, carried by Addie's best friend Robin. Emily stretched out her little arms toward her big sister as Addie grabbed her. "You were great!"

"Did you see me win?" wondered Addie to Emily, already suspecting the answer. Emily shook her head no in response. "Of course you didn't Emily. Robin, can I talk to you over there?" questioned Addie, tilting her head toward the fountain. The two girls walked over the large fountain next to the concession stand. "Did you by any chance, see Scar from _The Lion King_ chasing after me when I was in the race?" She looked up and saw Robin look at her crazy.

"Wait, you're joking," laughed Robin. Addie half-heartily laughed, realizing she was truly the only one who saw Scar. "You're probably having a Disney moment, like you did in Biology class when we were dissecting that squid. 'Ah, you made it ink!' And you said it in the exact same voice!"

"Okay, I guess I was just exhausted from the race," responded Addie as they walked back. She wanted to believe she was just exhausted, but her cuts said differently. She went back to her mother, got her clothes, changed, and went to her family's Element to head home.

* * *

"Addie, when are you going to bed?" asked her mother when they walked through the front door of their large, two story home. Addie walked slowly through her house on the way to her room. Her eyes were trying to close and get some sleep.

"Right now, after I take my shower," answered Addie. Her parents said goodnight as they took Emily took her room. Addie walked up the stairs and right into her room. The many Disney posters, pictures, writings, and snapshots welcomed her back. Her digital clock read '10:13' in big red writing. Sleepiness was starting to take over in her body as she made her way over to her bed. In her dark blue Aeropostale shirt, dark blue jeans, ponytailed hair, and black Converse high-tops still on, she fell on her bed and went into a deep sleep.

Little did Addie know that as soon as she shut her eyes, a little, blonde hair fairy came out from underneath her bed (letting go of her nose) and flew above her. Tinker Bell flew around Addie and her bed, spilling pixie dust all over the unsuspecting girl.

* * *

**Well, there's the first chapter for you! I hope you enjoyed it! Please press the review button below, reviews keep me going! I'll get the second chapter up as soon as I can!**

***Title Reference: Scar's song= "Be Prepared" from _The Lion King_ and when he said 'You better be prepared' to Addie.*  
**


	2. Hot Dog

**Hey everybody! I've brought the second chapter of my story! I'm so proud I updated it this quickly! I'm surprised at how many hits I've had! Thank you so much for reading it! I want to dedicate this chapter to **Barbiegirl 22 **and **xXxspiralookamixXx **for reviewing! It's means so much to me! I'm going to warn you: this chapter is short, but the next one will be a lot longer than this! I needed some short of intro chapter before she gets the job she has to do. Well, enough of me talking! But first, I see a lot of people doing this, so I'm going to have the characters do the disclaimer! Addie, take it away!**

**Addie: Yes! I'm the first one to do the disclaimer! Disneyfanatic09 owns none of the Disney characters, just the plot and me (unfortunately)!

* * *

**

Chapter 2: Hot Dog

The dark room gave little wiggle room for the people inside. No windows were allowed on the black walls and the only door disappeared when all the occupants entered. The only light available was from the reflecting pool in the middle of the room, with all the people staring in it. In the water, they saw a little fairy circle a girl and pour pixie dust on her.

"So, her journey has begun," said a higher-pitched, male voice. The person leaned forward and shone in the light. It was Mickey Mouse, dressed in his usual 'House of Mouse' outfit. His black eyes stared at the sleeping girl, secretly hoping he would meet her. On his right stood Goofy clad in his signature outfit. On Mickey's left, Donald Duck stood there wondering what was so special about the girl as he felt his sailor's hat.

"She is the one who will save us all," replied a long, gray beard man. His blue hat, covered with gold stars and crescent moons, was taken off and the tip was lightly dipped into the pool. The image changed from Addie sleeping to being chased by Scar at the track meet. "Her many talents will help her succeed."

"She certainly got lucky though when Scar attacked her," added the white haired beard wizard Merlin, standing opposite from Yen Sid. He was worried for the safety of Addie, since she usually acted before thinking which got her into bad situations. "I'm amazed she got away with only three bad scratches!"

"Addie's definitely a quick thinker," told Goofy after watching the destined girl. "When will she arrive?"

"She'll be here in a few minutes after falling into a deep sleep," answered the leader of them all. The figure stood in the shadows of the room, which was not hard since the whole room had no lights. "And we need to be ready for her. Donald, do you have the box?" The duck brought a wooden box to the person as Donald opened it. Inside was a silver necklace, with the trademark silver, Disney 'd' as the focus point and a silver chain around it. The figure starred at the necklace for a few minutes.

"It is time, now all we have to do is wait for Adeline to fulfill her destiny."

* * *

"_Get out of the middle of the road_!_" _ yelled a loud voice that echoed in Addie's ears. It suddenly woke her up. Her eyes slowly opened to a bright light coming toward her. A loud horn sound followed it. As the light was suddenly on top of her, it swerved out of the way and went past her. Addie's vision cleared up and shock ran through her body at the sight.

Sitting up, her bed was in the middle of a busy, four-lane street with colored cars coming in each direction. Cream sidewalks and bicycle lanes were bordering the roads. Businesses and houses were all over, coming in all shapes and sizes. She expected humans to be the ones walking on the sidewalks and driving the cars, but instead it was cats, dogs, chickens, cows, mice, and any other kind of animal walking on two legs and fully dressed like a human. They would stop and talk to each other like it was normal.

"Ok, this is _**NOT**_ normal!" screamed Addie at her loudest voice. She jumped out off the bed and landed in the turning lane. She ran out of the way of an oncoming car and onto the crowded sidewalk. The talking and walking animals were starring at her funny as she made her way through the crowd. She slowly made her way to store that looked like an ice-cream parlor. The line was long, but Addie made her way to the front causing many complaints. "Excuse me?"

The cashier's eyes went wide at the sight of a not animated, human girl in his shop. He was so surprised that he accidentally threw the vanilla shake with chocolate syrup at her. It landed on Addie's face, and soon fell off her face. Addie's cheeks turned pink while the customers were trying to hold back their laughs. The chicken cashier handed her many napkins, but ice cream streaks where still on her face.

"I'm just going to act like that didn't happen," said Addie. "Now, can you tell me where I am?"

"Ah, you at in the Ice Cream Parlor in Toontown," answered the cashier. Addie's jaw dropped again.

"Wait a minute," started Addie, "I'm in Toontown, where Mickey Mouse lives?" _This has got to be the _weirdest _dream I've ever had_, thought Addie. The chicken nodded his head in agreement. "So, if I'm in Toontown, then can you point me to the House of Mouse?"

"Ok, just go down this street and it's in the center of town, it's hard to miss," instructed the chicken. "But before you go, here's our famous vanilla shake on the house, to make up for the ice cream in the face." He handed her a to-go cup with the shake in it as she walked out the door.

_Cookies and cream is my personal favorite, but this will do,_ she thought to herself. Everyone was starring at her as she walked down the street. They were not used to seeing a non-animated, human girl walking in their midst. All around her, she recognized classic Disney signs and characters. It was like walking in Disney World again, but they were more lifelike.

The House of Mouse stuck out like a sore thumb when Addie saw it. It's orange, peach, red, white, and blue colors made it stand out from the darker colored buildings around it. She was amazed at its height which could have easily been six to seven stories high. To her surprise, none of the spotlights and signs were on. Addie reasoned that Mickey Mouse was probably the one who could answer her questions. She quickly ran across the road, avoided a car, and ran right into the double doors.

"Well, that could've gone better," commented Addie as she rubbed her nose. The double doors opened as she stepped back. Addie slowly walked inside the club. She heard a snap, and all of the lights turned on. She could see all the tables, the control room, and the kitchen, but the backstage area was still dark. The large screen had the gray static picture and the buzzing noise sounded throughout the club.

"She's here!" shouted a voice above her. Addie looked up and saw a gray microphone with huge eyes looking at her. She realized that someone was also pushing her toward the backstage area. She turned around and saw Max Goof, in his valet outfit, was the one pushing her.

"What in the world are you doing?" shouted Addie. For his answer, Max just winked at her and kept on pushing. She moved out of the way and Max fell to the floor. "Now tell me what's going on!"

"You were always a persistent girl," said a mysterious voice in front of her. Her eyes moved up and saw Goofy and Donald Duck standing in front of her.

"This is definitely weird!" replied Addie. Donald motioned his hand toward her and told her to follow them. She slowly followed the two characters toward the backstage area. The two, well-known characters stopped into front of an unmarked, blue door.

"Ok, now you probably not going to know what room we're about to enter," instructed Donald in his well-known voice. Addie was amazed she understood him and immediately recognized the door.

"Yeah, we're about to go to the prop room," told the human girl. Donald just starred at her as Goofy opened the door.

"Well, apparently you do," responded the duck. He turned toward the room, poked his head in, and looked around for something. "PLUTO!" All of a sudden, a dark yellow dog jumped out of the room and landed on the new girl, pushing her to a ground. He started to growl at her, but then he began to lick her face.

"Uh, I'm so glad I have a kitten," commented Addie. She liked dogs, just not the licking the face part. "Pluto, get off of me! Quit licking my face!" He quickly got off as she wiped her face. "Great, first ice cream then dog spit!" Pluto ran into the prop room, but quickly came back with a red leash. He sat in front of Addie with a puppy-dog face on. "Okay, I guess I'll walk you." She clipped the leash to his collar, and he ran her into the prop room. Goofy and Donald ran to keep up with her.

After a while, Pluto came to a halt in front of a large box that sat between a box that held Pocahontas's extra colors of the wind and Aladdin's magic carpet cleaner. It was large, gray, and black, but had no label on it. Addie wondered why Pluto led her to that spot.

"Okay Addie, knock on it in the rhythm of "M-I-C-K-E-Y M-O-U-S-E"," ordered Goofy. Addie looked at him like he was crazy. _He is so weird, _she thought, _but then again it is Goofy. _

She knocked the rhythm on the box, and when she finished the nails came of the top as the lid fell. The inside of the box was pitch black, you couldn't even see the other side of the box. Donald walked in front of Addie and Pluto before stopping by the box.

"Well, are you going in?" wondered Donald. Addie just looked at the darkness before nodding. She nudged Pluto forward and he slowly walked in. Donald followed them, and as Goofy walked in, he turned around to make sure no one was following them and closed the box.

**(Meanwhile)...**

"Hot dog!" shouted Mickey as he watched Addie walking down the path, soon to meet her destiny. "It's about to get started!"

* * *

**I know it's short, but the next one will be longer! Thanks for reading! Oh yeah, guess who the unnamed figure is in the beginning! I want to see how many people can figure it out! Here's a clue: It's a human character!**

**Just click the review button and review away, but NO flames! On a different note, I watched **Pretty Little Liars** last night (LOVED IT), but I have one question: WHAT IS THE JENNA THING? That confused me! Can someone answer that? It will help me a lot! Well, see you next chapter!**


	3. Looky There

**Hey again! I've spent last night typing most of this. I hope it turned out well. I like to thanks the ones who reviewed! It helps me a lot! Now, the mysterious person will be revealed. Well enough of me talking, here's Mickey Mouse with the disclaimer!**

**Mickey: Hot dog, I get to do the disclaimer: disneyfanatic09 owns none of the Disney characters and movies mentioned, and the three real-life people mentioned. All she owns is Addie and the plot! Enjoy the chapter!  
**

* * *

Chapter 3: Looky There

The dungeons reeked of darkness as Scar walked down the hall. He walked past many jail cells, with iridescent spider webs on the walls. He was dreading the walk back to the villains' headquarters. The lion had to tell them he failed the mission, which in turn would bring humiliation especially from Shere Khan, his rival. The ceiling suddenly became lower as he made his way to the black door. He lifted his paw and pushed the door open. He could feel all eyes on him.

In front of him were Disney Villains gathered around a black cauldron, conveniently provided by the Horned King. Villains from the many decades of Disney movies, animated and live-action stood around the large cauldron and waited for Scar to come forward. Jafar's and Maleficent's expressions turned angry as the _Lion King_ villain came back. The room was filled with awkward silence.

"Well Scar, how does it feel to fail a simple mission?" mockingly asked Shere Khan, the first to break the silence. He had a sinister smile on his orange, white, and black face. _The Jungle Book _villain still wondered why they had given Scar the mission and not him. Scar just turned around and roared in his face. Shere Khan bent to a pouncing position, ready to attack. "I wouldn't have failed!" He leapt toward the lion and attacked him. Soon, claws came out as they fought. Queen Narissa just placed her head in her black-gloved hand and shook her head at the immaturity of the two animal villains.

"ENOUGH!" shouted Hades, as orange flames covered his body. Pain and Panic fanned themselves from the heat. The tiger and lion stopped and stared at Hades.

"If you two don't stop, it's OFF WITH YOUR HEADS!" screamed the Queen of Hearts as Hades finished. The Card Guards moved closer to the cats. The animals walked away from each other and took different positions around the cauldron.

"Scar, you have guts coming back after failing the mission," said Jafar as he rubbed his snake staff.

"Surprisingly, that stupid girl is smarter than we thought," answered Scar. "She managed to find an escape. But I did leave a mark on her."

"Yes, but not deep enough of a mark," added Maleficent as she put her staff in the green liquid in the cauldron. The liquid turned to the image of Addie walking along in Toontown. "She still arrived in Toontown and made it to the House of Mouse. Soon enough she will set out. We need to eliminate her quickly if we are to be able to attack the Studios."

"Looky there, the girl managed to injury the little kitty," commented the Sheriff of Nottingham with a smile on his face as he watched Scar hit his head against the big oak tree. Scar growled at the wolf, and the Sheriff closed his mouth. Maleficent just glared at him.

"Why don't we just send him to eliminate her?" asked The Judge Frollo. Everyone in the dungeon faced him.

"Because, she is not enough of a threat," started Doctor Facilier, "and he doesn't want to waste his talents on a weak foe like her." Frollo just glared at the voodoo doctor.

"Still, we need to be ready for her and watch for the portals to Earth," instructed Maleficent. "Now, off to your movies!" Everyone left the dungeon and headed to their movie to wait for the girl, secretly hoping Addie would never arrive.

* * *

Addie couldn't seem to shake off the feeling that someone was watching her as Pluto led her through the darkness. Every few minutes, she would look around to see if anyone, besides Goofy and Donald, was behind her. She certainly hoped that if she was being watched, if were the good guys seeing her. Addie soon got tired of walking in darkness.

"Ok, where in the world are we going?" asked Addie to Donald and Goofy. They didn't answer her, they just motioned her forward. "What, I can't get a simple answer? You're part of my dream; I should be able to make you answer." She tried with all her might, but they still wouldn't answer her. She let out an annoyed sigh but continued on.

After a while, the fifteen-year-old started to become so bored. Donald and Goofy, usually talkative, didn't say a word to her. They would just whisper to each other, and Addie was sure she heard her name said two or three times. Soon enough, she just let Pluto do most of the work.

"Ok, we're about to come to a black door," instructed Goofy.

"What black door?" questioned Addie. "I can't see a thing in this darkness! You expect me to see in here!" _Smack,_ sounded through the hall as Addie rammed into something hard. "Okay, I need to start paying attention. My nose has had enough hits today."

"We're here," said Donald. Addie reached in front of her and felt around the door. Her skinny, long fingers felt something round, hard, and smooth. She figured it was the doorknob, but it wouldn't open.

"Why won't this stupid doorknob work?" shouted Addie.

"I find that offensive," retorted a new voice. Suddenly, a lantern above her gave light to the group. Addie saw that the doorknob was the talking one from _Alice in Wonderland_, and she quickly let go. "Just because I won't open for you now doesn't mean I'm stupid." He gave Addie a mean face then looked behind her at Donald, Goofy, and Pluto. "Hey you three, are you actually traveling with the mean girl?"

"I'm not mean, I just want to know what's going on!" spoke Addie, putting her hands on her hips. "And no one will answer!" The Doorknob's eyes suddenly went huge when she finished.

"Wait, is she the one?" wondered the doorknob. Goofy and Donald nodded their heads. "Well, sorry miss. But to get the door to open, you need to answer this question." She nodded her head, wanting to see what was on the other side of the door. "Okay what is my catchphrase?" Addie immediately knew the answer.

" 'One good turn deserves another'," answered Addie. "But if you're going to have a question, at least make it harder than that."

"She is the one we need," replied the doorknob with a smile. "You can know go in." Addie gripped the knob, turned it, and opened the door.

"Hey everybody," called out a voice from in the room that Addie recognized, Mickey Mouse. She could hear the door closely as Goofy and Donald came in. Pluto soon ran and dragged Addie with him since she had the leash wrapped around her wrist. He without warning stopped and Addie fell forward. Donald quietly laughed.

"Why does that keep happening to me?" asked Addie as she got up, grimacing in pain. She stopped where she was when she realized she was standing in front of the Mickey Mouse. "This is weird." She figured she had probably said that many times already. "Hi, Mickey! Just forget you ever saw me fall."

"Hot dog, Addie," began Mickey, "I'm glad I finally get to meet you!" He stretched out his hand to Addie. She slowly lifted her hand to the mouse with her fingers opened, and the famous mouse excitedly shook it. Addie was still surprised at how short Mickey really was. He was always taller than that at the parks.

_Now I definitely know that this is a dream_, thought Addie. He let down her hand and walked around in the room. Addie saw that there were no lights in the room, and in the middle was a little pool of water that gave the only light. She looked across the pool and realized Mickey was not the only one in the room.

"Addie, come closer to the pool," instructed Mickey. The confused girl walked to the edge and looked at the two other people, which where thankfully human. On the right edge of it, The Sorcerer Yen Sid looked at her with an emotionless face. She lightly bowed at him, trying to show respect in some way. She looked toward the left and saw the wizard Merlin from _The Sword in the Stone_ walking toward her with his arms wide open.

"Adeline, my girl, you've finally arrived," greeted Merlin as he pulled Addie into a hug. She just said hi back and couldn't think of anything else to say.

"Wait a minute, how do you know my name?" inquired Addie, wondering how these people knew her name. She looked into the pool and saw herself being chased by Scar at the track meet. "So someone was watching me! At least it was the good guys."

"Yes, we watched you outsmart Scar," added Mickey when he came to stand beside her.

"Actually, I just got lucky," corrected Addie. All of a sudden, the pain from the cuts came back, and she had to pull her sleeve up.

"No, you were a quick thinker, and that is one of the many things that will help you succeed on your mission," added Yen Sid. She looked up, amazed that he actually spoke. She became confused at his comment.

"What mission?" wondered Addie.

"Your mission to defeat the Disney villains and prevent them from destroying the Walt Disney Animation Studios," answered Merlin.

"Now I know this is a dream," stated Addie, "and soon I'm going to wake up in my bed in the normal world."

"No, Adeline, this is really happening," said a new voice. Addie looked around and saw a new figure join the group. He was a real human, tall man, with a wrinkled face and dark gray hair and warm, blue eyes. His voice was one that Addie knew she had heard somewhere involved with Disney, but couldn't figure it out. Then it hit her.

"Roy E. Disney," said Addie, leaving her mouth opened. He nodded his head with a smile. "Definitely a dream!" she shouted throwing her hands up and putting them in her pockets.

"No, this is real," corrected Mr. Roy, laughing at Addie's ignorance. He knew that she it would take a lot for her to believe.

"Yeah, now I'm going to pinch myself, and you all are going to see this is a dream," responded the girl. She closed her eyes and pinched her cut arm hard, "OW!" She opened them and saw she was still in the room with Donald looking at her funny. She did it again and made a painful face. "Ok, that didn't work. Show me my room, because if this is really happening, then I wouldn't be in bed."

Mr. Roy nodded his head, and Yen Sid took his hat off again and dipped it in the water. The image changed to Addie sleeping peacefully in her bed. Merlin noticed a look of disappointment come and go from the girl's face. "See, this is a dream!"

"Again, this is really happening," Mickey tried to convince Addie. "How can we prove it to you?" Addie stood there starring, trying to think of something.

"Okay, have my kitten Jesse come and really scratch my face," instructed Addie. Donald laughed, knowing that she was in for a surprise. "It's a dream, so I won't feel any pain from it." She watched as Yen Sid muttered something, and soon her kitten came on her bed. He lifted his paw up, with the sharp claws out, and ran them across her face. Addie screamed and clutched her left cheek in pain. The rest of them saw the kitten jump away and a cut form across her face in the water. After a few minutes, Addie took her hand off her cheek and revealed another dark red cut.

"Anymore signs?" asked Roy, smiling at Addie. A look of defeat came on from her.

"Nope, this is really happening," admitted Addie, "and no more painful signs." She clutched her cheek again, wishing she had her Bare Minerals cover-up. "Ok, explain why I'm here and my mission?"

"Well, here's the explanation," began Roy Disney. "In 1928, my uncle Walt Disney came out with the cartoon _Plane Crazy _and Disney's iconic symbol, Mickey Mouse who stands next to you." Addie turned and smiled at Mickey. "In the same year, he created one with the first villain for Mickey, Pete. Walt immediately made his cartoons share a common idea: good triumphs over evil. Later in 1937, Disney released _Snow White and the Seven Drawves_, which became a huge success. Disney created more and more movies with villains that were always defeated by heroes in some form of fashion. But…"

"Speaking of Mr. Walt Disney," interrupted Addie, "where is he?" She felt bad for interrupting, but she wanted to know.

"He couldn't be here now, had to attend to some business," answered Mr. Roy. "But hopefully you will meet him eventually." Addie smiled, and Mr. Roy continued on. "Okay as I was saying, but the movies didn't just disappear when they were finished. They ended up creating a Disney realm. But the movies were only connected by blue portals. Remember the thing about the portal; it's going to come up later. After close to thirty years of movies and good triumphing over evil, the villains were tired of always losing. They tried to think of a way to stop it. Along with the portals that allow the characters to travel through different movies, every thirty years, a portal appears that allows the characters to travel your world. The villains realized they can use it to their advantage. When Walt died, the villains traveled in the portal and caused the Disney slump of the late 60s, 70s, and most of the 80s."

"But, I liked a lot of the movies that came out then," interjected Addie.

"Yes, but they weren't house hold names like _Sleeping Beauty _and _Cinderella_," corrected Mr. Roy. "The villains went back to their world, thinking they had succeeded. But they didn't see that Disneyland and Walt Disney World have been created. They wanted to go back and destroy the parks, but that portal had disappeared. So for twenty something years, Disney animated movies weren't as popular. But in 1988, two people working at Disney, Ron Clements and John Musker, became the directors of the movie that started the Disney Renaissance, _The Little Mermaid_. The success of the movie sparked a new generation of successful movies. The villains were outraged, and waited for the portal to appear."

"But wouldn't the villains want more movies?" questioned Addie. "I mean, with more movies comes more villains."

"Yes, but with more villains came more heroes," answered Mr. Disney, "and with the new movies, more people would come back to the idea of good triumphing over evil. So, after Tarzan was a success, the portal appeared again. The villains, like they did before, caused the next movies to be unsuccessful. They thought that they had finally won. But, in 2007, Disney released the movie _Enchanted_ , and even though it wasn't a huge success, people became more interested in Disney animated films."

"So, it didn't totally bring it back, it led to people loving 2D animation again," realized Addie. The people around her nodded.

"Then, in 2009, Ron Clements and John Musker were the directors of another successful movie, _The Princess and the Frog_. With the success of that movie, Disney announced they would release at least one hand-drawn movie every two years. The villains were furious," announced Roy Disney. "But, they knew they had to wait a few more years till the portal came back. But, lately that special portal has been appearing. The villains took the chance, but not before hearing something important." Addie leaned forward to hear him better. "An informant heard that Mickey Mouse, Master Yen Sid, and the wizard Merlin had chosen a girl from the human world to defeat them once and for all. They did some research and discovered that it was you who was chosen." He waited for Addie to sink in that she was chosen. She just starred at the man.

"Wait a minute!" yelled Addie. "I was chosen to defeat the villains, this isn't just random!" Goofy patted her on the back to reassure her. "But why can't the actual Disney characters defeat them. They've done it before!"

"Yes, they have but the villains still exist in the realm and are always able to travel," informed Yen Sid. "Only a real human from your world is able to defeat them and cause them to lose that ability to travel. You are also the only one that can permanently close the special portal."

"So," hesitated Addie, "if I don't do this, the villains are going to come to my world, destroy the Disney Animations Studios for good, destroy all the parks, and keep them from coming back. Then they would be free to destroy this realm and eventually move to my world and take it over."

"I'm impressed, we didn't even tell you that," complimented Donald.

"Adeline, will you do it?" asked Mickey Mouse. Addie starred into the water, which had changed to Cinderella's Castle in the Magic Kingdom. She pondered her choices.

_Am I willing to just sit back and let the villains destroy what I love_? questioned Addie to herself. She walked to the wall and stood with her back to the others. She quietly muttered something.

"What did you say?" wondered Roy. He already knew her answer. She turned around with a confident look on her face and walked to the pool.

"I'll do it," she confidently answered. Smiles grew across the others' faces. "But, how am I going to be able to travel to different movies?" Mr. Disney motioned toward Pluto, and the dog brought a wooden box to Mr. Roy. Addie walked toward him, and Mr. Disney opened it for her. She gasped at the necklace, recognizing the center point.

"This necklace will allow you to travel through movies and will change your clothes to blend in better," informed Merlin. The girl took the necklace out of the box and put it around her neck. The 'd' glowed, recognizing its wearer.

"But the portals will only appear when you are done in that movie," added Yen Sid. She nodded her head in agreement.

"Will the movies I visit be only animated?" asked Addie.

"No, there will be some live-action films too," answered Mickey. Suddenly, a blue portal appeared in the water, swirling around. Addie figured she had to jump in to reach the portal. Roy E. Disney pulled Addie into a hug to try to give her some confidence.

"You better be off," ordered Mr. Roy. Addie gave him a small smile as Mickey walked over to her. She bent down to give him a hug.

"You will succeed," reassured the famous mouse. She walked over to Yen Sid, who smiled at her. Goofy and Donald came closer and gave her a big hug.

"Sorry we couldn't talk to you," apologized Goofy. "You had to find out things for yourself." Donald gave her a high five as Pluto bumped into her.

"I'll miss you Pluto," said Addie as she rubbed his head. Pluto made a noise, thanking her for letting him lead.

"Addie, use your many talents to succeed," instructed Merlin as she made her way to the edge. "You are perfect for the job in more ways than you know." She watched the portal and got ready to jump. But quickly, she turned toward Goofy and Donald.

"Goofy, Donald, tell the chicken cashier at the ice cream parlor that the real, human girl loved the shake," ordered Addie. The two started laughing as she waved to everyone else. "Well, here goes nothing." She leapt into the air and fell through the portal with everyone watching her disappear into it.

_And now it all begins,_ Addie thought as she fell through.

* * *

**Well, Addie's journey has begun! It took me a while to think of Roy's speech. There's the person, I wanted to use someone most people don't use. The explanation given to Addie probably wasn't the best, but it was past 11:00 when i wrote it! And the villains that appeared in the beginning aren't the only ones that will be in the story. I hoped you guys enjoyed it! And please: REVIEW! Tell me what you thought! I want to know, just no flames if you didn't like it! Thanks for reading, see you next chapter! If you review, I have a question for you: If you were chosen to do Addie's job, would you say yes? All I want to know! Bye!**


	4. On the Tip of My Tongue

**Hey! I finally updated! I've been busy, and sorta lazy about writing this! I had to watch parts of **_Finding Nemo_ **to make sure I got the quotes and settings right! Thanks to all who reviewed the last chapter, and I have over 300 hits already! It encourages me! Well, I'm done! Here's the disclaimer!**

Roy E. Disney: **Thank you, writer! Disneyfanatic09 doesn't own anything Disney, she just owns Adeline and the main plot! Now, enjoy the chapter! **

**Aw, may Roy E. Disney rest in peace!  
**

* * *

Chapter 4: On the Tip of My Tongue

The drop-off held many terrible memories as the adult clownfish watched his only child swim toward the so called 'butt', but Marlin recognized it as a boat. After he told Nemo there were some things he couldn't do and was talking to his teacher Mr. Ray telling him Nemo should wait a year, one of the students yelled that Nemo was swimming out to sea. He turned and saw Nemo almost there.

"Nemo! What do you think you're doing?" shouted Marlin, getting angrier every inch Nemo was getting closer to the boat. "You'll get stuck out there and I'll have to come get you before any fish does!" Nemo turned around to face the others with a determined look on his face. "Come back here! You come back here now!" His son lifted his normal fin and raised it toward the bottom of the boat. "Stop! Don't you dare! If you put one more fin on that boat…"

He realized that Nemo wasn't listening to him one bit. "Are you listening to me? Don't touch the boat…" Nemo gently tapped the boat. All of the other student's mouths dropped. Sheldon, Tad, and Pearl were surprised Nemo wasn't afraid to do it. Marlin was fuming!

"He touched the butt," whispered Tad to the two next to him.

Marlin screamed at his son, "You paddle your little tail right back here, Nemo!" Nemo hesitantly started to swim back. "That's right; you're in big trouble young man. Do you hear? Big…" Out of the blue, a scuba diver came up from behind Nemo, its breathing heavy and noisy. Everyone screamed, and Nemo turned around, not expecting what he saw.

"Daddy!" yelled Nemo as loud as he could. "Help me!"

"I'm coming, Nemo!" reassured Marlin. As soon as he started to swim out, another diver came up, with an underwater camera in their hands.

Mr. Ray quickly gathered all of his students. "Get under me, kids!" he loudly instructed as he swam away from the scene. Nemo tried to get away, but the diver put a plastic bag over him and carried him up to the surface to his boat.

"Dad! Daddy!" Nemo shouted desperately through the bag.

Marlin tried to get past the diver, but it was preventing him. A bright light flashed from the camera and temporarily blinded Marlin as the diver swam back to the boat. He floated around, his vision blurring. He could still hear his son's pleas for help. All of a sudden, the propeller started and the boat floated away. Marlin's vision came back, and he swam toward the boat as fast as he could. He came close, but the boat sped away.

"Nemo!" frantically screamed Marlin as he watched the boat sped further to the horizon, knowing he couldn't catch up and rescue his only son.

* * *

The water was calm with very few fish swimming through the rocks. It was also unusually quiet, except for the school of fish swimming. The silence was disturbed when a blue portal appeared out of nowhere. It swirled around and got bigger as Addie came out of the portal. She opened her eyes, and they were filled with surprise.

_Oh great, now I can't breathe,_ thought Addie. She accidentally thought she was breathing in water, but was surprised she realized she could breathe. _How is this possible?_ She looked down and saw the Disney necklace glow for a second then return to normal. She noticed that she was still in her normal outfit, but now her hair was a wet, dark-brown almost black. She wiped her eyes, but none of her makeup was coming off. Addie swam up to the surface; thankful that she had been swimming since she started gymnastics.

Her head bobbed up out of the blue ocean. All she could see was the blue ocean, continuing on and on. She couldn't see a beach or castle anywhere. _So, I guess I'm not in _The Little Mermaid_. Is this necklace really allowing me to breathe underwater?_ She reached behind her shoulders and unhooked the necklace, keeping her fingers on the clasp. She went back down and immediately realized she couldn't breathe. Addie swam back up and hooked back her necklace. She swam back to the ocean floor, looking for anybody. The rocks seemed familiar to her. She heard the water moving to her right and saw a school of moonfish swimming toward her. Addie almost didn't see a flash of bright orange and navy blue. _I'm in _Finding Nemo!

"Hey! Hold it!" shouted a voice, which she recognized as Marlin. He was trying to get the attention of the moonfish, but they continued ignoring them. "I'm trying to talk to you! Fellas, come back here. One quick question. I need to… And they're gone again." He frowned as Dory was coming behind him.

Addie couldn't figure out if she was supposed to interact with the characters, or be an unseen ally. She forgot to ask Mr. Roy before she left. She watched and listened as Dory came closer to Marlin, trying to find the answer.

"P. Sherman, 42 Wallaby Way, Sydney. Why do I have to tell you over and over again? I'll tell you again. I don't get tired of it," she said talking to herself. Addie laughed at the silliness of the fish.

"Ok, all right," started Marlin. Addie started to swim slowly to the two fish, trying to figure out how to introduce herself. She saw Dory turn around to face the other fish. "Here's the thing. I think it's best if I carry on from here…by myself." Addie knew Dory didn't exactly understand what he was saying. "You know, alone. Without, without I mean, not without you. But I don't want you with me." He gave Dory a half-heartily smile. Addie figured she just had to wing it when she introduced herself, swimming faster to the two.

"Huh?" slowly asked Dory, realizing what he was saying.

"Am I…I don't want to hurt your feelings?" corrected Marlin.

"You want me to leave?" sadly asked Dory, sounding like she was sobbing.

"I mean, no, yes," stuttered the father fish. "I just can't afford any more delays and you're one of those fish that cause delays. Sometimes it's a good thing," Marlin tried to cover up his words, but it wasn't working. "There's a whole group of fish. They're delay fish." Addie quietly laughed, not wanting to alert the fish of a human presence.

"You mean, you mean you don't like me," whimpered Dory as she turned around to start crying.

"No, of course I like you," Marlin tried to take it back. "It's because I like you that I don't want to be with you. It's a complicated emotion." She cried even harder. "Oh. Don't cry. I like you."

"You've already done you're damage," informed Addie, winging it. The two fish turned around, and their jaws dropped at the sight of a human.

"AHHHH!" screamed the two as they started to swim away. Addie realized her mistake and tried to swim as fast as she could.

"No wait, I'm here to help you find Nemo!" shouted Addie, hoping that it would get their attention. Dory stopped and started swimming toward her.

"Hey, Marlin, she wants to help find Nemo," said Dory, though she could still here the hurt in her voice.

"Sure she does, or just maybe she wants to capture us like those divers," speculated Marlin.

"No, I'm not like those divers who took Nemo off the drop off," started Addie. "I want to help you get him back! He doesn't deserve to be captured." She thought it would be better off if she didn't tell them where we was exactly. Addie was trying to avoid interfering with the movie too much that it would change things around.

"Well, I don't need any more delays like the ones Dory caused," retorted Marlin. Dory started crying again, and Marlin realized his mistake. Addie looked up and saw the moonfish coming back.

"Hey, you!" shouted the leader of the moonfish, whose voice was provided by John Ratzenberger, who appeared in every Pixar movie in some form or fashion. Marlin and Dory looked up to see moonfish in a circle in front of them. "Lady, is this guy bothering you?"

"Um, I don't remember. Were you?" asked Dory as she looked at Marlin.

"No, no, no, no, no. We were just," began Marlin. "Hey do you guys know how I can get to…?"

"Look pal," responded the moonfish, "we're talking to the lady, not you." A smile grew across the fish faces. "Hey, hey, you like impressions?" Dory sadly nodded her head. "Hey, human girl, you like impressions?" She was surprised that the question was directed at her.

"Um, yeah," said Addie. The moonfish smiled as they changed shape to a swordfish.

"Take a guess?" instructed the moonfish. Addie knew immediately, especially from seeing the movie, but she wanted the movie to play out the way it should.

"Oh, I've seen one of those," answered Dory, but couldn't figure it out.

"I'm a fish with a nose like a sword," hinted the moonfish.

"Wait, wait," said Dory.

"It's a swordfish," answered Marlin. The moonfish started to groan at Marlin.

"Hey clown boy, let the lady guess," retorted the moonfish. Addie was amazed at how quickly they changed to a lobster. "Where's the butter?"

"Oh, it's on the tip of my tongue," replied Dory.

"Lobster," 'coughed' Marlin, wanting to get this charade over with.

"Saw that!" shouted the moonfish. They changed again, this time to an octopus. "Lots of legs! Lives in the ocean!"

"Clam!" Dory excitedly yelled. Addie quietly giggled at the answer.

"Close enough!" replied the moonfish. They shaped themselves as a pirate ship and sang a little song. By this time, Marlin was getting angry, and Addie couldn't blame him.

"Oh, they're good," complimented Dory.

"Will someone please give me directions!" screamed Marlin. The moonfish transformed into a fish that looked like Marlin to mock him.

"Will someone please give me directions?" mocked the moonfish. _This is even funnier in person,_ thought Addie as Dory laughed.

"I'm serious!" said Marlin.

"Blah, blah, blah, me, me, blah!" commented the moonfish. "Blah, blah, blah, me, me, me!" A defeated look came across the father's face.

"Thank you," thanked Marlin in an ungrateful tone. He started to swim away, and Dory looked back.

"Oh dear. Hey!" called Dory as she caught up with Marlin.

"Hey come back!" Addie shouted, catching up to the other two. Dory had already asked Marlin something when she got there.

"What's the matter? While they're doing their silly little impressions I am miles from home with a fish that even remember her own name and a human that claims to want to help me!" explained Marlin. Behind him, the moonfish were mocking him through acting like him.

"Hey, I do want to help!" told Addie, throwing her hands down, causing many bubbles to come up. Marlin just ignored her.

"Oh, I bet that's frustrating," added Dory, not knowing he was talking about her.

"Meanwhile, my son is out there," went on the clownfish.

"Your son Chico?" asked Dory, forgetting again.

"Nemo," corrected Marlin. "But it doesn't matter because no fish in this entire ocean is going to help me!" He started to swim away again.

"Well, I'm helping you," whispered Dory, turning to face him.

"And I'm trying to help you," added Addie. Marlin stopped in his tracks.

"Wait right here, come on human girl," instructed Dory as she and Addie swam to the moonfish. "Guys!"

"Is he bothering you again?" wondered the moonfish.

"No, no, he's a good guy. Go easy on him. He's lost his son Fabio," incorrectly informed Dory.

"Nemo," tweaked Addie.

"Nemo," quickly corrected Dory. "Any of you heard of P. Sherman, 42 Wallaby Way, Sydney?"

"Sydney? Oh sure," answered the fish. They quickly changed to the Sydney Opera House and sang a note in an opera voice. "Ted here's got relatives in Sydney. Don't you, Ted?"

"Sure do," quietly said Ted. Addie couldn't see which fish it was.

"Oh! Hey!" called Dory to Marlin. "They know Sydney!" Marlin gasped and swam toward them.

"You wouldn't know how to get there, would you?" Addie asked.

"What you want to do is follow the E.A.C.," informed the moonfish. "That's the East Australian Current." They changed to show a current. "Big current, can't miss it. It's in…that direction." The moonfish made an arrow that pointed behind Dory's right fin. "And then you're gonna follow that for about. I don't know. What do you guys think? About three leagues? That little baby will put you right past Sydney." Soon, they created a blinking arrow.

"That's great! Dory, you did it!" thanked an ecstatic Marlin. He turned to stare at the human girl. "And you to..?"

"Addie," she answered. Marlin hugged her and Dory.

"Oh please, I'm just you're little helper. Helping along. That's me," said Dory, "and Addie."

"Fellas, thank you," expressed Marlin.

"Don't mention it! Just loosen up, ok, buddy?" suggested the moonfish as they demonstrated a happy Marlin. Marlin happily swan in the correct direction.

"Oh, you guys. You really nailed him," said Dory.

"Bye!" added Addie when she waved at them. She and Dory started to swim off, but the moonfish stopped them.

"Oh, one more thing," corrected the moonfish, changing shape to show a trench. "When you come to this trench, swim through it, not over it."

_I'll definitely do that, _thought Addie, _cause if I join Dory and Marlin, I'll surely be killed_.

"Trench, through it, not over it," repeated Dory. "I'll remember! Hey!" Addie and Dory swam fast to catch up to Marlin. "Hey, wait up partner! Hold on! Wait, wait, wait! I gotta tell you something!" The two stopped next to Marlin and looked forward. "Whoa."

In front of them were two large, wide, black rocks that created a trench. No light came into the trench, causing the only color to be seen was black. Addie felt goose bumps come up on her arm. The whole trenched reeked of something.

"Nice trench," commented Dory as it echoed through it. "Hello!" Again, it echoed loudly through the trench. "Ok, let's go!" Dory and Addie started to swim towards it, but Marlin stopped them.

"No, no. Bad trench. Bad trench," corrected Marlin as if he was talking to a baby. "Come on, we'll swim over this thing." He started to swim toward the surface.

"Whoa, partner!" stopped Addie. "Little red flag going up."

"Something's telling me to swim through it, not over it," added Dory, thinking as hard as she could to remember what the moonfish told her. Marlin come back down.

"Are you looking at this thing?" questioned Marlin. "It's got death written all over it."

"I'm sorry, but I really, really, really think we should swim through," told Addie, already knowing the dangers above them.

"And I'm really, really done talking about this. Over we go," instructed Marlin.

"Come on, trust me on this," assured Dory smiling at Marlin.

"Trust you?" asked Marlin.

"Yes, trust," answered Dory. "That's what friends do?"

Marlin's face lit up. "Look!" He shouted and pointed behind Dory. "Something shiny!" Dory turned around.

"Where?" asked Dory, wanting to find the shiny thing.

"It just swam over the trench," instructed Marlin. "Come on, we'll follow it!" He started to swim up again.

"Ok!" shouted Dory as she followed Marlin, both of them forgetting Addie was there.

"Don't worry, I'll see you on the other side," told Addie, but they were already on top. Addie looked toward the trench, swallowed hard, and swam toward the trench.

As she swam, she looked at her surroundings. She could barely see what was on the rocks and was too scared to touch them. She also saw a fish skeleton float to the bottom behind her. It urged her to swim faster toward the open ocean, closer to the EAC. She tried to hear what Dory and Marlin were saying above her, but couldn't make out anything. Addie looked up and saw pink coming down from the surface. Some of them were getting closer toward her. She swam with all her might, thankful that she was on the swim team. Her black Converse shoe grazed the top of a jellyfish as she got out of the trench.

"Finally!" Addie shouted when she made it through. The East Australian Current was hard to miss with it's white outside forming a line through the ocean. Many fish were already riding it. She looked up and saw a horrific sight. Marlin and Dory were just floating in the open, unconscious. "Oh no!"

Addie swam toward them as fast as she could. She held her hand out as Dory landed in her palm. Marlin floated into her other hand as Addie looked toward the current.

_Please be there already,_ pleaded Addie as she swam toward the EAC, hoping to find the familiar face already there.

* * *

**Well, there you have it! I hope I did a decent job quoting the movie! I'm going to warn you: chapters from here on out will take longer since I'm going to have to watch the movies I'm using and write down all they say, which characters and settings are in which scene! It's going to take a while! It hurts my brain thinking about, but that's what I signed up for when I created this! Well, hit that review button and tell me what you thought! See you next time!  
**


	5. Nice and Steady

**Hey! I'm back! I finally updated since I've been really busy! I liked to thank those who reviewed the last chapter and **talking2myself **for telling me to look up the scripts online! It's saved me so much time! I have close to 600 hits! That's amazing for me! Thanks for reading my story! Well, that's all I can think of, here's the disclaimer!**

Dory: **Yeah, I get to do the disclaimer! What do I have to say again?**

**Me: That I don't own anything except Addie and the overall plot to the story.**

Dory: **Oh yeah, that, disneyfanatic09 doesn't own anything Disney or Pixar related expect Addie and the story's plot. Hey, ask me where I'm going?**

**Me: Where are you going?**

Dory: **I'm going to P. Sherman, 42 Wallaby Way, Sydney, to help rescue Fabio! Enjoy this chapter!

* * *

  
**

Chapter 5: Nice and Steady

The Sydney Harbor seemed so close but so far away to Nemo. He was almost able to jump into the ocean and swim home, even with his bad fin, but was stopped by an immovable opponent, the aquarium's glass.

"I hate you," told Nemo to his father, Marlin, angry at his father's doubt. He couldn't understand why he was overprotective of him and thought he couldn't do anything. He disobeyed him and got himself trapped by humans. _Only if I have known what would happen_, he thought. Now, he was trapped in a fish tank with seven other captive fish, most of them coming from a pet store. The one who did come from the ocean tried to escape many times, but always failed. Gill believed Nemo was the key to getting them out of there, and to save Nemo from Darla, the dentist's fish killer, niece.

"You miss your dad, don't you, Sharkbait?" asked Gill as he swam next to Nemo. The night before, they initiated Nemo into the Fraternal Bonds of Tankhood and gave him a new name.

"Yeah," the clownfish answered.

"Well, you're lucky to have someone out there who's lookin' for you," assured Gill.

"He's not looking for me. He's scared of the ocean," informed Nemo. Gill turned around to face the starfish.

"Peach, any movement?" asked Gill. Peach flung himself off the glass.

"He's had at least four cups of coffee, it's gotta be soon," said Peach before reattaching himself to the tank. Gill looked back and saw Nemo staring at his torn up fin.

"My first escape, landed on dental tools. I was aiming for the toilet," told Gill. Nemo's eyes widened at the explanation.

"Toilet?" wondered Nemo, not knowing the significance of it.

"All drains lead to the ocean, kid," said Gill, looking out to the dark blue ocean longing for the smell of the salt water.

"Wow! How many times have you tried to get out?" questioned Nemo.

"Ah, I've lost count," stated Gill. "Fish aren't meant to be in a box, kid. It does things to ya." They left the window view and swam through the flora of the tank, looking at the fellow fish. They swam past a bright yellow fish in front of a treasure chest, eyeing it carefully. The lid sprang open and bubbles flew up.

"Bubbles! Bubbles, bubbles, bubbles," shouted Bubbles, going frantic at the release of his precious bubbles.

"Potty break! Potty break!" yelled Peach to the others. "He just grabbed the Reader's Digest! We have 4.2 minutes!" The rest of them grabbed around the filter box.

"That's your cue, Sharkbait," instructed Gill, moving Nemo to the top of the filter.

"You can do it, kid," encouraged Bloat, the tan puffer fish.

"Okay, you gotta be quick. Once you get in, you swim to the bottom of the chamber and I'll talk you through the rest," told Gill. Nemo nodded and took in a big breath. He watched the spinning wheel and jumped on it, falling into the water in the chamber. "Nicely done! Can you hear me?" Nemo could see Gill's shadow on the other side.

"Yeah!" shouted Nemo. Gill swam down and picked up the pebble. He spat it to the wheel.

"Here's the pebble," informed Gill. Nemo grabbed the blue pebble. "Now, do you see a small opening?" Nemo agreed as Gill continued. "Okay, inside it you'll see a rotating fan. Very carefully wedge that pebble into the fan to stop it turning." Nemo slowly moved the pebble toward the cutting fan, and it sharply ran past the fan.

"Ah!" screamed Nemo in fright.

"Careful, Sharkbait," told Gill.

"I can't do it," responded Nemo. Deb, Gurgle, Jacques, Bloat, Bubbles, and Peach were getting worried.

"Gill, this isn't a good idea," worried Peach.

"He'll be fine," assured Gill. He turned his attention back to Nemo. "Try it again." Nemo slowly moved toward the fan again.

"Okay," said Nemo. He slowly moved the pebble to the fan.

"That's it, Sharkbait! Nice and steady!"

Nemo moved the pebble and it suddenly stopped the fan. "I got it! I got it!" The others let out a huge sigh.

"He did it!" exclaimed Bloat.

"That's great, kid! Now, swim up the tube and out!" shouted Gill. Nemo wedged his way through the fan and started to swim up the plastic, narrow tube. He didn't notice the pebble was slowly moving out of the way. Suddenly, it was tossed away, the water was coming back in, and Nemo was being pulled to the fan which would kill him.

"Oh no! Gill! Gill!" panicked Nemo, trying to swim out.

"Sharkbait!" yelled Gill. "Get him outta there! Get him outta there!"

"Help him!" directed Bubbles, not focusing on the bubbles.

"What do we do? What do we do?" questioned Gurgle, swimming his purple and yellow body around in circles.

"Oh no!" screamed Peach. Gill's mind was racing, Sharkbait was about to be killed.

"Stay calm, kid!" instructed Gill. "Just don't panic!" Nemo was struggling to fight the rushing water.

"Help me!" sounded the youngest fish. Gill swam down, grabbed a plant, and pushed it through the tube.

"Sharkbait! Grab hold of this!" yelled Gill. Nemo grabbed a pink, green leave, but it tore and landed in the fan, ripping it.

"No! No!" cried Nemo, inching closer to his lifeline.

"Feed me more!" hollered Gill.

"That's it!" answered Gurgle, scared for Nemo.

"Come on, Sharkbait! Grab it!" said Gill.

Nemo moved toward it and finally grabbed hold of the sturdy, green stem. "I got it!" muffled Nemo. The other fish gathered around the plant and started pulling.

"Pull!" told Gill. The others pulled as hard as they could, and Nemo came out flying. The group fell and landed on the pebbles, with Nemo crying in the middle. Gill swam away from them, his face full of disbelief that he almost sent Sharkbait to his death.

"Gill, don't make him go back in there," ordered Peach, his pink arm comforting Nemo.

"No. We're done," said Gill as he swam and left the group.

_Now I'm never gonna get out of here, _thought Nemo.

* * *

"Dude." Marlin thought he heard a new voice calling out. He couldn't figure out where he was at all.

"Marlin," said another voice. He barely remembered that it was the human girl Addie, who said she would help him find his son. He had to groan from the pain of the jellyfish stings.

"Dude. Focus, dude. Dude," called the new voice. His vision was becoming clearer as he kept on moaning. In front of him were Addie's hands and a pale green face of a sea-turtle. He looked down and saw a brown shell. He moaned at the pain again, and a smile grew across the turtle's face. "Oh, he lives! Hey, dude!"

"Oh, what happened?" asked Marlin, clearly forgetting what took place with the jellyfish.

"Oh, saw the whole thing happen, dude," started Crush. "First you were like 'whoa'! Then we were all like, 'whoa'! And then you were like, 'whoa'!" Addie giggled at Crush's answer. His last expression was of Marlin and Dory knocked out after escaping the jellyfish.

"What are you talking about?" asked Marlin, still feeling dizzy.

"You, mini-man," explained Crush. "Takin' on the jellies. You got serious thrill issues, dude. Good thing you got this human dudette with you. She brought you here to us, dude." Marlin looked at Addie and continued moaning. "Awesome!"

"Oh, oh, my stomach," complained Marlin.

"Oh man. No hurlin' on the shell, dude okay, he just waxed it," warned Addie. _I need to watch out or I'll just speaking like Crush_, thought Addie. She looked at the current behind her, watching the turtles and fish swim peacefully. The current's dome shape closed them in and helped them swim easier. She could've probably swum on her own, but she figured she better stay on Crush's shell.

"So, Mr. Turtle," began Marlin.

"Whoa, dude," interrupted Crush. "Mr. Turtle is my father. Name's Crush."

"Crush? Really? Okay Crush, listen I need to get to the East Australian Current. E.A.C?" explained Marlin.

"Ha ha ha, dude, ha, you're riding it dude," answered Crush. "Check it out, man!" Marlin turned around and marveled at the sight.

Waves and waves of sea turtles were riding the current with little effort. Fish were talking to each. On the outside, fish were entering and exiting the fast, white current. Addie saw a baby turtle being swung by his mom and dad, something she played with Emily back home. Everyone seemed to have no cares in the ocean. Addie quickly and gently grabbed Crush's shell.

"Okay, grab shell dude and dudette," told Crush.

"Grabbing, AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Marlin as they went through the fast rollercoaster part of the current. Addie smiled as they looped and dipped up and down. _This is much fun,_ thought Addie. She laughed the whole time while Marlin was screaming his gills out.

"Ha ha! Righteous! Righteous!" shouted Crush, having so much fun.

"STOP!" yelled Marlin, begging for relief. After a little bit, the current slowed to its normal speed. Crush turned to lie on his back. Addie decided to swim next to them.

"So, what brings you out on this fine day to the E.A.C?" asked Crush.

"Well, Addie, Dory, and I need to get to Sydney," explained Marlin as he loudly gasped. "Dory! Dory! Is she alright?" He started to frantically swim around.

"Oh. Oh, little blue," started Crush. "She is sub-level, dude." He bent his head down and pointed out Dory laying, with her eyes closed, on one of the turtle's shells.

"Dory! Dory! Dory!" shouted Marlin as he and Addie swam down to her. Addie was horrified at the scars the jellyfish created. She made a quiet noise when they approached. "Oh, Dory. I-I-I'm so sorry. This is all my fault, it's my fault…"

"…29, 30! Ready or not, here I come! There you are!" shouted Dory as she shot herself up. She swam toward another turtle, stopped, and swam after baby turtles when she came near. "Catch me if you can!" Addie and Dory laughed as they swam by.

"Huh?" questioned Marlin as the two watched Dory play hide and go seek. A little turtle was starting to swim out of control.

"Whoa!" screamed the turtle as it went out of the current.

"Oh my goodness!" yelled Marlin as he started to swim toward the turtle. But, Crush put his fin and Addie put her now wrinkly hand in front of him.

"Whoa. Kill the motor, dude," stopped Crush.

"Let us see what Squirt does flying solo," added Addie. Squirt treading around the fast-moving current. A determined look grew across his green face. He quickly swam forward and came back in the current, swimming flips in the water,

"Whoa! Whoa! That was so cool!" shouted the little turtle. "Hey dad, did you see that? Did you see me? Did you see what I did?" He swam toward Crush, Marlin, and Addie. He quickly gave Addie a high-five.

"You so totally rock, Squirt! So give me some fin," said Crush as he and Squirt high-finned. "Noggin." They head butted which Addie could even hear.

"Dude!" shouted father and son.

"Oh, intro. Jellyman, offspring. Offspring, jellyman," introduced Squirt and Marlin to each other. Addie had met Squirt when she found Crush in the current, with an unconscious Marlin and Dory in her hands.

"Jellies? Sweet," commented Squirt.

"Totally!" agreed Crush.

"Well, apparently, I must've done something you all like. Heh, uh, dudes," commented Marlin.

"You sure did," answered Addie, flinging her ponytail behind her.

"You rock, dude," said Squirt as he head-butted Marlin.

"Ow!" complained Marlin as Squirt swam away to his friends.

"Curl away, my son," shooed Crush. "Aw, it's awesome, jellyman. Little dudes are just eggs, leave 'em on the beach to hatch, then coo-coo-ca-choo, they find their way back to the big 'ol blue," explained Crush to the other two. Marlin was really surprised.

"All by themselves?" asked Marlin.

"Yeah," said Crush.

"But-but-but dude, how do you know when they're ready?" wondered Marlin.

"Well, you never really know," answered Addie.

"But when they'll know, you'll know, you know? Ha," said Crush watching his son swim off. It got Addie thinking how Mr. Disney, Yen Sid, Merlin, Pluto, Mickey, Donald, and Goofy thought she was ready for her job. She still didn't believe she was personally ready for it.

"Hey! Look, everybody!" shouted Dory as she and the little turtles came in front of her and Marlin.

"I know that dude. It's the jellyman," informed Squirt.

"Well, go on, jump on them," instructed Dory.

"Turtle pile!" shouted the turtles as they crowded around Addie and Marlin.

"W-w-wai-wait," pleaded Marlin as they kids backed away.

"Are you funny?"

"Where's your shell?" Addie giggled at the silly questions, remembering the lame joke Marlin tried to tell earlier.

"Hold on, I need to breath," told Marlin.

"Are you running away?"

"Can you really breathe underwater, human girl?"

"Did you really cross the jellyfish forest?"

"Did they sting you?"

"One at a time!" exclaimed Marlin, and the turtles back away into a pile on Crush's shell.

"How come you can talk to us, human?"

"Mr. Fish, did you die?" wondered a turtle.

"Sorry. I was a little vague on the details," apologized Dory.

"So where are you going?" asked Squirt, coming to the front.

"Well, you see my son was taken. My son was taken away from me," informed Marlin. The group let out a HUGE gasp.

"No way," commented Dory, forgetting her part in the story.

"What happened?" inquired Squirt.

"No, no, no, kids," stopped Marlin. "I don't wanna talk about it."

"Awww! Please?" pleaded the kids. Squirt yelled extra loud. Marlin let out a defeated sigh.

"Well, okay. Addie, you're going to have to help me tell the story," instructed Marlin when he turned to her. She nodded her head as he began. "I live on this reef, a long long way from here."

"Oh boy. This is gonna be good, I can tell," whispered Dory to the others.

"And my son, Nemo, see he was mad at me," continued Marlin. "And maybe he wouldn't have done it if I hadn't been so tough on him, I don't know. Addie, take it away from here, I can tell you know the story." They turned their attention to her.

"Okay," started Addie. "Anyway, he swam out in the open water to this boat and when he was out there, these divers appeared, and Marlin tried to stop them but the boat was too fast. So we swam out in the ocean to follow them…" Her face was lighting up with excitement as she told the story. At the corner of her eye, she saw a turtle swim to a fish, telling the story. She grew excited, knowing the story would be told across the ocean, and eventually get to Nemo.

* * *

**Thanks for reading this far! I hope you enjoyed it! Now, to make me extra happy, click on the review button and tell me what you thought! I'd appreciate it! Well, see you next time!**


	6. Pulled the Right One

**Wow, I've updated after only a day! Amazing! Thanks for reading this far into the story and for those who reviewed the last chapter! I really can't think of anything to say, so here's the disclaimer!**

Nemo: **Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! I get to do the disclaimer! Disneyfanatic09 doesn't own anything Disney or Pixar mentioned, expect Addie and overall plot. How was that?**

**Me: Amazing job Sharkbait!**

Nemo: **Thanks! Enjoy the reading!

* * *

**

Chapter 6: Pulled the Right One

The tank seemed to move in silence and in defeat as Nemo sat in the little, brown tree house. _Only I could've messed up the plan, _thought Nemo. _Well, here comes a shaking death. _He could see the other fish coming closer to him, checking on him.

"Is he doing okay?" asked the blue, black, and white fish Deb, worried about Sharkbait.

"I don't know, but whatever you do, don't mention D-A-R…," started Gurgle, not being really sneaky about what he was trying to spell. Nemo got out of the tree house and started to swim away.

"It's okay, I know who you're talking about," answered Nemo. He swam to the skull with a gold tooth and a reminder for people to brush their teeth. He stopped right in front of it. He saw Gill behind it. "Gill? Gill?"

"Hey, Sharkbait," greeted Gill in a sad tone as he came from behind the skull and stopped in front of the glass.

"I'm sorry I couldn't stop the," apologized Nemo, upset that he couldn't complete the mission and get back to the ocean.

"No, I'm the one who should be sorry," corrected Gill. "I was so ready to get out, so ready to taste the ocean. I was willing to put you in harm's way to get there. Nothing should be worth that. I'm sorry I couldn't get you back to your father, kid." Nemo couldn't believe that Gill was putting all the blame on himself. They did see a white, brown pelican flying toward their window.

"All right! Hey, hey, hey, hey!" shouted Nigel as he ran right into the glass window

"What the?" asked the dentist, surprised at the noise. He was so surprised that he yanked the patient's tooth out. The patient screamed loudly, alerting the dentist to what he had done. "Well, uh, that's one way to pull a tooth. Heh, heh. Huh, stupid kids," commented the dentist as he opened the window. "Well, good thing I pulled the right one, eh, prime minister?"

Nigel carefully flew back to the window and landed on the sill. "Hey, hey, psst." The other fish swam to the corner of the tank.

"Oh, Nigel," said Peach. "You just missed an extraction."

"Ooh! Has he loosened the periodontal ligament yet," started Nigel before remembering what he came there for. "Oh, what I'm talkin' about? Nemo! Where's Nemo? I gotta speak with him?" Nemo quickly swam to the front.

"What? What is it?" questioned Nemo, trying to get his mind off the failed plan.

"Your dad's been fighting the entire ocean looking for you," informed Nigel. Nemo's expression lit up at the mention of his father.

"My father? Really?" asked Nemo.

"Really?" echoed Gill, his mood lifting.

"Oh yeah. He's traveled hundreds of miles. He's been battling sharks and jellyfish and all sorts of," started Nigel.

Nemo's smile frowned, knowing Nigel had the wrong fish. "Sharks? That can't be him."

"Are you sure?" questioned Nigel. "What was his name? Some sort if sportfish or something: tuna, uh, trout…"

Nemo's eyes went wide. "Marlin?"

"That's it!" exclaimed Nigel. "Marlin! The little clownfish from the reef."

"It's my dad! He took on a shark!" shouted Nemo to the rest of the fish, in admiration.

"I heard he took on three," corrected Nigel, holding the number up with his feathers.

"Three?" responded Deb, Bloat, and Gurgle.

"Three sharks?" wondered Gill, wishing he could've done that.

"That's gotta be forty eight hundred teeth!" informed Bloat. Gurgle and Deb's mouths were wide open.

"You see, kid, after you were taken by diver Dan over there," began Nigel, pointing at the dentist, "your dad followed the boat you were on like a maniac."

"Really?" said Nemo, his imagination flying.

Nigel started explaining while demonstrating everything that happened that he was told. "He's swimming and he's swimming and he's giving it all he's got and then three, gigantic sharks capture him, and he blows them up! And then dives thousands of feet and gets chased by a monster with huge teeth! He ties this demon to a rock and what does he get for a reward? He gets to battle an entire jellyfish forest! And now's he riding with a bunch of sea turtles on the East Australian Current and the word is he's headed this way right now, to Sydney!" The whole time Nigel spoke, Nemo began to see his father in a new light, not as afraid of the ocean as he made it seem like. _I know what I have to do_, thought Nemo.

"Wow! Ha ha ha!" laughed Bloat to Nemo.

"Oh, what a good daddy!" complimented Deb.

"He was lookin' for you after all, Sharkbait," assured Gill. He turned around to tell Nemo something, but he was gone! Gill loudly gasped as they saw Sharkbait swim to the floor, grab a pebble, and get back in the filter.

"He's swimming to the filter!" yelled Gurgle, stating the obvious. Gill gasped again and yelled his name.

"Not again!" complained Bloat as they looked inside the filter. They couldn't see Nemo inside the filter, trying to set the pebble in permanent place again.

"Sharkbait! No! You've got your whole life ahead of you! Oh no!" were things Nemo could hear them shouting at him.

"We'll help you, kid!" assured Gill, trying to find a plant to get him out of there.

"Gotta get him out!" begged Bloat.

"Gimme that thing!" ordered Deb as she took the plant and shot him up the tube. "Get him outta there!"

"Come on, kid! Grab the end!" instructed Gurgle. All of a sudden, they heard the fan stop spinning, fearing the worst had happened as they gasped.

"Sharkbait!" mourned Deb.

"Sharkbait! Are you okay!" worried Bloat, trying to see Nemo's shadow through the filter.

"No!" saddened Gurgle, throwing his fins in the water.

"Can you hear me, Sharkbait! Nemo! Can you hear me!" screamed Gill.

"Yeah, I can hear you," answered Nemo in a calm voice as he swam behind them. They all turned around and smiled wide at success.

"Sharkbait, you did it!" congratulated Gill. Gurgle gave Nemo a hug.

"Sharkbait, you're-covered with germs! Aaaaaaah!" exclaimed Gurgle as he swam away to clean his fins.

"That took guts, kid," said Gill. He gave a big smile to Nemo before turning to the rest of them, seeing the ocean in his future. "All right, gang. We have less than 48 hours before Darla gets here. This tank'll get plenty dirty in that time but we have to help it along any way we can. Jacques!" He faced the red and white, cleaning obsessed shrimp.

"Oui!" acknowledged Jacques, saluting Gill and Nemo.

"No cleaning," ordered Gill.

"I shall resist," surrendered Jacques, getting back in line.

"Everybody else," addressed Gill, "be as gross as possible. Think dirty thoughts. We're gonna make this tank so filthy, the dentist'll have to clean it." Gurgle grimaced at the idea of a filthy tank as Bloat belched really loud.

"Good work," encouraged Gill. Nemo quietly laughed behind Gill. _I'm finally going home_.

* * *

The current was calm as Adeline sat up on Crush's shell, sitting next to Dory and Marlin. Far up ahead she could see a twister-looking part of the current lead in a new direction.

"All right, we're here, dudes! Get ready! Your exit's comin' up, man!" informed Crush. Marlin's face dropped at the mention of exit.

"Where! I don't see it!" exclaimed Marlin, trying to find their exit.

"Right there! I see it! I see it!" yelled Dory, pointing to the twister.

"You mean the swirling vortex of terror!" shouted Marlin, hoping that it wasn't the exit.

_That will be fun_, thought Addie. "That's it!"

"Of course it is," sighed Marlin. Crush turned around to face the three travelers. Addie could feel her adrenaline starting pump at the excitement.

"Okay, first: find your exit buddy!" instructed Crush. Dory grabbed Marlin with one fin and Addie with the other. "Do you have your exit buddy?" Dory shouted to Crush, agreeing. "Okay, Squirt here will now give you a rundown of proper exiting technique!"

Squirt appeared from in front of his father, doing flips as he explained. "Good afternoon, we're gonna have a great jump today! Okay, crank a hard cutback as you hit the wall! There's a screaming bottom turn, so watch out! Remember: rip it, roll it and punch it!" Addie's mouth was wide open as he finished, not understanding a single word Squirt was saying.

"It's like he's trying to speak to me, I know it!" shouted Marlin. "You know, you're really cute! But I don't know what you're saying! Say the first thing again!" He let go of Dory, trying to understand what Squirt was saying.

"Okay, Jellyman! Go, go, go, go, go, go!" ordered Crush as Squirt pushed Addie, Dory, and Marlin of his shell as they fell into the twister. All of them were screaming as loud as they could, and Addie had a huge smile across her face. Marlin even started to smile. They fell into the open ocean again as the three tried to swim still.

"Whoooo!" said Dory as she quit spinning. Addie was just laughing as she tried to stop spinning.

"Ha ha ha ha! That was, fun! Ha ha! I actually enjoyed that!" told Marlin. Addie and Dory turned around to look at the current, one last time. _That ride doesn't get any better_, thought Addie.

"Hey, look! Turtles!" pointed out Dory, pointing at Crush and Squirt.

"Ha ha! Most excellent! Now, turn your fishy tails 'round and swim straight on through to Sydney! No worries, man!" instructed Crush.

"No worries! Thank you, dude Crush!" thanked Marlin, who couldn't stop smiling.

"Bye! Bye, Jellyman and human girl!" shouted the turtle kids. Addie waved goodbye, sad to see them ride off.

"You tell your little dude I said 'hi', okay?" asked Crush. Marlin nodded his head.

"See you later, dudes!" replied Squirt as he swam to join the group.

"Bye, everyone!" responded Dory as she and Addie turned back to Marlin.

"Oh, Nemo would've loved this," Marlin thought outloud before realizing something. Hey, ooh! Hey, Crush! Crush, I forgot! How old are you?"

"Hundred and fifty, dude!" answered Crush. "And still young! Rock on!" He turned around and started to swim away.

"Hundred and fifty! Hundred and fifty, I gotta remember that," marveled Marlin.

"I guess Sandy Plankton was wrong," laughed Addie, gaining a smile from Marlin. The three turn around to face a new sight.

"Whoa. We goin' in there?" asked Dory, a little bit scared. In front of the two was a dense, gray, fog-like thing in the water. They could barely see in front of them. _Oh great, _complained Addie, _now I have to swim through here. _

"Yup," said Marlin, not looking forward to swimming in gray, but swimming with the hope of seeing his son soon.

"P. Sherman, 42 Wallaby Way, Sydney?" doubled checked Dory.

"Yup. We're gonna just swim straight," added Addie. The three swallowed hard and swam through the gray.

"Just keep swimming, just keep swimming, just keep swimming," Addie and Dory started to sing to pass the time.

"Dory? Addie?" stopped Marlin. The two girls stopped singing, but started humming it.

**(A few hours later) **

"Boy, this is taking a while," said Marlin and Addie. They had been swimming straight through the mist, but they couldn't see the ocean blue in any direction they looked. Addie was becoming worried and bored, and Dory was just humming along the same thing she had been humming for hours.

"Hey, how about we play a game?" suggested Dory, trying to think of something to do.

"Okay," agreed Marlin and Addie. Addie started to just swim on her back since she was so bored.

"Uh, okay. I'm thinking of something, uh, orange. And it's small," began Marlin.

"It's me," answered Marlin, immediately knowing the answer.

"Right. Okay orange, and uh, small," asked Dory, trying so hard to come up with something.

"It's me," told Marlin.

"All righty, Mr. Smarty Pants," retorted Dory, "orange and small, and white stripes." Addie couldn't believe that Dory couldn't remember that she had done the same thing over and over.

"Me. And the next one's just a guess: me," replied Marlin, getting nervous at the group's surroundings.

"Okay, that's just scary" expressed Dory, stopping before swimming next to Addie. Then right beside her, a white speck floated down toward the middle of the group. Marlin's eyes went wide at something.

"W-w-wait, I have definitely seen this floating speck before," realized Marlin. "That means we've passed it before and that means we're going in circles and that means we're not going straight!" He started to swim in circles around the two girls.

"Hey. Hey!" tried to calm Addie.

"We gotta get to the surface, come on! Let's figure it out up there. Let's go! Follow me! Wha-?" yelled Marlin. He started to swim to the surface, but Addie and Dory pulled him down.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Hey! Relax. Take a deep breath," calmed Addie, helping him breathe in and out to relax.

"Now, let's ask somebody for directions," instructed Dory, looking for any fish around.

"Oh, fine. Who do you wanna ask, the speck? There's nobody here!" screamed Marlin, getting frantic.

"Well, there has to be someone. It's the ocean, silly, we're not the only three in here. Let's see...okay, no one there. Uhh, nope. Nada," said Dory as she looked around for any sign of a fish. She finally saw something gray, a little bit away as she gasped loudly. "There's somebody. Hey! Excuse!"

"Dory! Dory! Dory! Okay, now it's my turn," interrupted Marlin. "I'm thinking of something dark and mysterious. It's a fish we don't know. And if we ask it directions, it could ingest us and spit out our bones!"

"What is it with men and asking for directions?" complained Addie, confused at the predicament as she crossed her arms.

"Yeah, what's the deal that," agreed Dory when she crossed her yellow fins, facing Marlin. He just sighed at the two girls.

"Look, I don't wanna play the gender card right now. You wanna play a card? Let's play the 'Let's Not Die' card," retorted Marlin.

"You wanna get outta here, don't you?" questioned Dory, softening up to the clownfish.

"Of course, I do," responded Marlin, confused at the obvious answer.

"Well then, how are we gonna do that unless we give it a shot and hope for the best? Hmmm? Hmmmm! Come on, trust me on this," pleaded Dory, as serious as she could be. Addie was still a little worried about asking the whale, but if that's what happened in the movie, she figured it's what needed to happen.

"All right," surrendered Marlin. Dory smiled then turned around to face the unknown fish.

"Excuse me! Woohoo! Little fella? Hello. Don't be rude, say 'hi'," ordered Dory as she nudged Addie and Marlin.

"Ha..hello," greeted Addie and Marlin at the same time.

"His son Bingo," began Dory, speaking in her loudest voice.

"Nemo," corrected Marlin quietly.

"Nemo, was taken to, uh," continued Dory.

"Sydney," answered Addie, whispering it to the regal tang.

"Sydney. Yes. And it's really, really important that we get there as fast as we can. So can you help us out? Come on, little fella. Come on," urged Dory to the fish when she saw it turn around and start to swim in their direction. _Ah great, _thought Addie, _I can't be swallowed by a whale. _Marlin's mouth dropped as the fish got closer, realizing what it really was.

"Dory, I'm a little fella. I don't think that's a little fella," informed Marlin. The fish didn't come exactly close to them but close enough to where they could tell it wasn't a tiny fish.

"Oh. Oh, oh, big fella. Big fe-whale. Okay," realized Dory. "Maybe he only speaks whale. MOOOOO-WEEEEEEE-NEEEEED," started Dory. She opened her mouth wide to speak in so-called whale, causing Addie to burst out laughing hard.

Marlin just stared at her in confusion. "Uh, Dory..what're you doing?"

"TOOOOOOO-FIIIIIIND," continued Dory in her whale voice, causing Addie to laugh harder.

"What're you doing?" yelled Marlin while watching Dory.

"HIS-SOOOOOOOOOOOON," ignored Dory, watching the whale continue swimming.

"Are you sure you speak whale?" wondered Marlin, finally realizing what she's trying to do.

"CAN-YOOOOOOOUUU-GIIIIIIIIIVE-USSSS-DIRECTIOOOOOOOONS TOOOOOOOOO," responded Dory, still talking to the whale.

"Dory! Heaven knows what you're saying!" shouted Marlin, getting annoyed. "See, he's swimming away."

"COOOME-BAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK!" pleaded Dory to the whale.

"He's not coming back. You offended him," informed Marlin.

"Maybe a different dialect," wondered Dory to herself. "MOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! MOOOOOAAAAAAAAAA..!"

"Dory. Dory, this is not whale," corrected Addie, holding her side from laughing so hard. "You're speaking like upset stomach."

"Maybe I should try humpback," questioned Dory.

"No, don't try humpback," Addie tried to stop.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAOOOOOOO! WAAAAAAAAAOOOOOO!" screamed Dory to the whale.

"Okay, you actually sound sick," commented Marlin. Addie couldn't see the whale anymore, and she went on high alert, getting ready to dive at the sign of krill.

"Maybe louder, huh? RAAAH! RAAAAH!" suggested Dory as she continued 'speaking whale.'

"Don't do that!" ordered Marlin, getting angry.

"Too much orca. Didn't it sound a little orca-ish?" asked Dory. Addie just shrugged her shoulders as she looked around.

"It doesn't sound orca! It sounds like nothing I've ever heard!" answered Marlin, swimming up and down.

"MOOOO..MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" began Dory. She realized that the whale was no longer in sight and quit yelling.

"It's just as well, he might be hungry," said Marlin when he realized the whale was missing.

"Don't worry," assured Dory. "Whales don't eat clownfish, they eat krill."

"Swim away!" warned a school of krill as they quickly swam by. Addie's eyes went huge and she dived to the ocean floor, or at least where she could avoid the whale's mouth. Dory and Marlin couldn't seem to find her.

"Oh, look. Krill," commented Dory, amazed at the sight of the whale's food.

Marlin looked from the direction where the krill came from and saw the whale's mouth opened wide, ready to take a bite. "Move, Dory! Addie! Move!" Dory turned and saw what he was talking about.

"Aah-aaah! Aaaaaaaaaah!" screamed Dory as Addie looked up from beneath the whale's mouth. She saw Dory and Marlin beginning sucked into the whale's mouth. It closed and continued swimming. Addie knew she had to follow the whale, so she went to the top of the whale and swam along with it.

_Guess I've gotta just keep swimming now,_ realized Addie, _until the whale spouts Marlin and Dory out to the Sydney Harbor.

* * *

_

**Glad you made it this far! Well, click review and tell me what you thought! I'd enjoy it! Thanks for reading it! See you next time!**_  
_


	7. There in the Harbor

**Hey everybody! I'm kinda proud of myself, three new chapters in one week! That's amazing for me, but probably not going to happen that often! Big News: this story has over 1,000 hits! Thank you so much for reading my story! That's all I have to say, so here's Gill.**

Gill: **Disneyfanatic09 doesn't own anything Disney or Pixar related. If she did, I wouldn't have a torn up fin. Right?**

**Me: Right.**

Gill:** She does own Addie and the overall plot to the story! Enjoy this new chapter!

* * *

  
**

Chapter 7: There in the Harbor

Nemo was amazed at how filthy the tank had become in only a few hours. Everywhere he looked, objects in the aquarium were covered in a filthy, sick green cover. He could barely see the brown of the pirate ship and the pink of the plant leaves. The dentist would have to clean it eventually. Gill came along to swim with Sharkbait, their new hero.

"Look at that. Would you look at that? Filthy. Absolutely filthy. And it's all thanks to you, kid. You made it possible," commented Gill, in awe of the dirt. He looked over to the glass and saw the shrimp trying to wipe away the filth off the tank. "Jacques, I said no cleaning!"

He immediately back away. "I am ashamed." Jacques lowered his head as he swam away.

"Hey, look. Scum angel," laughed Peach as he was waving his arms around to shape an angel.

Gurgle was living in horror at the tremendous sight of filth covering everything he knew. "Aah! Aaaah! Ooh-ooh! Aaaaah!" is what he kept on screaming if he almost backed into the dirt. Bubbles was right in front of the now green treasure chest. The lid flew open and released sick green bubbles.

"Bubbles! I love the bubbles," started Bubbles, but the bubble popped in his face. The filth caused him to cough loudly, making his love for bubbles go down.

Deb was swimming next to the glass in a frantic search for her supposed twin sister. "Flo! Flo! Has anybody seen Flo? Flo!"

"Nine o' clock and cue dentist," happily informed Peach with a huge smile on his face. The fish saw the door fling open and the bell ring. The dentist came in with his usual attire on.

"Hello, Barbara. Sorry I'm late," apologized the dentist to his assistant as he walked into the office, taking a look at the boy patient in the chair.

"Okay. Okay, here we go. Here we go, okay," said Peach as the dentist walked over to the patient chair.

"Little Davey Reynolds," remarked the dentist as he looked at the boy's x-rays. He couldn't see that Peach was watching his every move.

"Okay. Walks to the counter, drops the keys," continued Peach to the tank gang.

"Bloat, that's disgusting!" commented Gurgle as Bloat was eating the filthy plant. Gurgle kept on trying to close his eyes to avoid seeing the green dirt.

"Tastes pretty good to me," said Bloat as he burped loudly, again, spewing a green bubble.

"Eww! Don't you people realize we are swimming in our own," Gurgle screamed as he began to criticize his fellow fish on something. Nemo come up to swim next to him, happy that he would get back to the ocean soon.

"Shhh! Here he comes," informed Peach. The other fish pushed Nemo into the pirate ship to avoid the sight of the dentist. The dentist came to the tank with a look of disgust on his face.

"Crikey, what a state," told the dentist after he took a look at the tank, wiped his plastic gloved finger in the tank, and when he pulled it out it was covered in green filth. "Oh. Barbara, what's my earliest appointment tomorrow?" He wiped the muck off on the patient's towel that was below his mouth. The dentist didn't notice when the boy gave him a disgusted look.

"Uh, ten 'o clock, luv," answered the secretary in the waiting room.

"Leave it open, would you? I gotta clean the fish tank before Darla gets here," instructed the dentist as he continued his job.

"He he! Did you hear that, Sharkbait?" asked Gill to the hole in the pirate's ship.

"Yay! He's gonna clean the tank! He's gonna clean the tank! We're gonna be clean!" shouted Nemo as he popped out of the hole, a green mustache forming on his face. But it couldn't hide the glow that was emitting from his face.

"Are you ready to see your dad, kid?" questioned Gill, already knowing the answer.

"Uh-huh," told Nemo, shaking the mustache off, causing the other fish to laugh.

Gill and Nemo left the others and stopped at the glass facing the window to get a view of the beautiful Sydney Harbor. "Of course you are. Y'know, I wouldn't be surprised if he's out there in the harbor waitin' for you right now," suggested Gill.

"Yeah," agreed Nemo, not realizing where his father really was.

* * *

_How long is this stupid whale gonna just keep swimming?_ Addie wondered to herself. At that moment, she was sitting on top of the whale, waiting for water to spew out. She had been swimming and following the whale for hours and decided to just sit on top of the whale, instead of wasting her energy swimming. The whale had tried to shake her off, but eventually gave up. Addie tried to hear Marlin and Dory but realized she would have to have super hearing to her friends. So, she spent most of the time thinking about the recent events.

"No one's going to believe that I've lain on the back of a whale in the Pacific Ocean in _Finding Nemo_ back home," Addie thought out-loud. She didn't fully believe that everything going on around her was truly happening, that it just wasn't a dream. _Well, I guess I'll just find out when this is all over, _thought Addie. She realized this movie was just an introduction level, since the characters didn't actually defeat a 'super villain'. She thought that maybe the next one she would actually get to fight someone. All of a sudden, she felt the whale vibrating.

"Finally!" screamed Addie as she placed herself near the hole. She figured that the water would be pressured enough to where it would take and be able to shoot her to the same place as Marlin and Dory. Before she was done, water came spewing out, carrying her, Dory, and Marlin out of the ocean and into the air.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" screamed Marlin, Dory, and Addie, in excitement, as they landed in the waters inside the Sydney Harbor.

"Ha ha ha! We're alive!" exclaimed Marlin as the three came back up to the surface. He then realized Addie was back with them. "Addie! Where did you go?"

"I followed the whale all the way here, since I probably would died if I went in the mouth with you," explained Addie. She shuttered at the thought of being in something's mouth. Marlin just continued smiling wide. Dory turned away and grinned again.

"Look! Sy-d-ney..Sydney!" read Dory off the back of a boat. "Uh, Sydney! Sydney again!" She screamed loudly as Addie took in the amazing sight in front of her, the city she's always wanted to visit. There were many white, large boats docked next to wood piers. To her right there were many shops and houses lining streets. And finally to her left, she saw the Sydney Opera House lit up as a high opera played. _One of the cities I've always wanted to visit, and I visit it through_ Finding Nemo_! Mom and Dad are NEVER going to believe this! Where's my camera when I need it?_ wondered Addie to herself.

"You were right, Dory! We made it! We're gonna find my son!" yelled Marlin as he jumped up and down. He turned around to face the whale, whose shadow was highlighted by the snow-white moon. "THAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANK-YOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUU-SIIIRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!" thanked Marlin, causing Addie to laugh again at his whale attempt. He turned back around, and they both started to swim toward Sydney.

"Wow. I wish I could speak whale," wished Dory, forgetting her hilarious attempt.

"Okay. All we gotta do is find the boat that took him," ushered Marlin as he swam back to Dory.

"Right!" agreed Dory and Addie, jumping up.

"Come on, Addie and Dory. We can do this!" screamed Marlin.

"Okay, but we gotta be low-key, cause if humans see me, they're gonna think that I got here on accident and they're going to try and rescue me," reminded Addie. The two fish nodded their heads as the group swam toward the harbor again.

"All right, do any of these boats look familiar to you?" asked Dory to Marlin.

"No, but the boat has to be here somewhere! Come on, girls, we're gonna find it," reassured Marlin to the other two, excitement and anticipation pouring from his face.

**(A few hours later)**

The sun was high up in the sky, very few clouds were blocking it as Addie, Marlin, and Dory were still on the surface reading the boats. Addie was trying to not fall asleep, something that was not an easy task.

"I'm totally excited," yawned Dory. "Are you excited?" She yawned again, and it caused Addie to do the same thing.

"Dory, wake up, wake up. Come on," urged Marlin, not showing any sign of sleepiness. Dory turned around to look at the sky.

"Duck!" screamed Dory as a bird came closer. Marlin turned around to get a look.

"That's not a duck," corrected Marlin. "It's a-pelican!" Marlin screamed. Dory and Marlin tried to swim away, but the dirty-feathered pelican scooped the two up in his beak.

"Whooooaaaaah!" shouted the two as Addie swam as fast as she could to the dock where the pelican landed. She lifted herself out of the water and sat near the pelican, who was trying to swallow the fish.

"No! I didn't come this far to be breakfast!" commented Marlin as he started to tackle the bird's tongue. The pelican started to choke. Addie giggled behind the bird as she stumbled upon a jet ski, and she realized she could use it instead of swimming. _Now, I would be able to follow Nigel faster and get to the dentist_, thought Addie. She looked over to the nearest building and saw a flock of pelicans sitting on the roof.

"Hey, hey, Nigel. Heh, would you look at that?" alerted one of the pelicans to Nigel. He looked up at his fellow companions.

"Huh? Wha-what?" wondered Nigel.

"Sun's barely up and already Gerald's had more than he can handle," informed the pelican. Nigel looked out and saw Gerald choking on the deck.

"Yeah. Reckon somebody oughta help the poor guy," said Nigel, hoping one of the other pelicans would fly out there.

"Yeah, yeah, right," agreed the other pelicans, but none of them showed any signs of going to help Gerald. Nigel just sighed in frustration.

"Well, don't everybody fly off at once," sarcastically told Nigel. He flew off the roof and landed in front of his choking friend, not noticing the human girl close to him. "All right, Gerald, what is it? Fish got your tongue?"

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" screamed Dory as Gerald's beak flew open. Nigel was amazed at the sight of two fish trying to fight for their lives.

"Love a duck!" commented Nigel as Gerald's mouth closed again.

"I gotta find my son Nemo!" told Marlin as the pelican's mouth was opened.

Nigel's eyes went wide at the mention of the newest tank fish. "Nemo? Hey, hey, hey! He's that fish! Y'know the one we were talking about! The one that's been fighting the whole ocean!" Nigel went behind Gerald and gave him the Heimlich maneuver until Marlin and Dory came out. "Hey, I know where your son i-huh?" He looked up and saw that the fish were trying to hop down the deck and into the ocean. "Hey, wait! Come back! Stop!"

"Dory, keep going! He's crazy!" instructed Marlin, the water coming off his skin. Nigel just kept on following him.

"I got something to tell 'ya!" explained Nigel as something white dropped in between Marlin and Dory. Addie looked up with them and saw hundreds of seagulls staring at Dory and Marlin with hungry looks in their black eyes.

"Mine," claimed one of the gulls. Addie had to hold back her laughter.

"Okay, don't make any sudden moves. Hop inside my mouth if you want to live," instructed Nigel as he leaned forward to whisper to the fish. Gulls were starting to get closer.

"Hop in your mouth, huh? And how does that make me live?" questioned Marlin, getting nervous from the flocks of gulls.

"Mine," said another gull.

"Because I can take you to your son," answered Nigel.

"Yeah, right," responded Marlin, not believing the pelican.

"No. I know your son. He's orange, he's got a gimpy fin on one side," described the pelican, getting worried that the hundreds of gulls would eat Nemo's father and friend. Addie slowly sat on the jet ski and silently put in the key.

"That's Nemo!" screamed Marlin in excitement as he jumped up, not realizing what he had done.

"Mine! Mine! Mine! Mine! Mine! Mine!" shouted the gulls as they flew in to eat Dory and Marlin. The fish jumped up and tried to get out of reach as the gulls were fighting to get a piece of them. Nigel scooped Marlin and Dory in his mouth as he flew away. He swept toward the ocean to give some water to the fish.

"Fasten your seatbelts!" suggested Nigel as he tried to fly as fast as he could away from the gulls. Addie turned on the jet ski and swerved the vehicle between many boats, following the white bird.

"Mine! Mine! Mine! Mine! Mine! Mine!" is all the Addie could hear as she barely missed a boat coming in the opposite direction. _This is sweet, _thought Addie as she avoided another boat, _X-Games here I come! _She could hear Marlin and Dory screaming and having fun, and the gulls shouting 'Mine!' every few seconds.

"Addie, keep on!" encouraged Dory when she looked down to find her human friend. Addie could see that Nigel was having a hard time shaking the gulls off. He was fixing to run into a boat's white sails. Nigel knew what to do.

"Everybody hold on!" instructed Nigel as he made his body go to a vertical straight line.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" screamed Marlin and Dory as they made it through the sail lines. Addie moved the jet ski around the boat and followed the pelican.

The gulls flew straight into the sails, getting their beaks stuck. "Mine! Mine! Mine! Mine! Mine! Mine!" Addie smiled as she followed the three in the air across the harbor. Soon, Nigel flew across a street, to the dentist's office. Addie stopped the jet ski and climbed onto the sidewalk with water sliding off of her and onto the white sidewalk. She bolted across the street, almost getting hit by a car and getting honked at. Nigel landed on the windowsill with Addie right behind him.

"Hey! Hey! I found his dad!" announced Nigel to the tank gang, who just happened to be near the glass. Marlin pulled himself to where he could see inside the office.

"Where's Nemo! Where is he!" begged Marlin, looking everywhere. But all he could see was a human walking toward the opposite side and a little, red-headed girl in a large chair. Addie was amazed at the size of Darla's braces.

"Dentist! Dentist!" signaled Bloat.

"He's over there!" added Gill in a desperate voice.

"What's a dentist! What is that!" questioned Marlin. He looked around and saw the gray-haired man carrying a bag that had something orange in it about to be thrown away. "Nigel, get in there!"

"I can't go in there," pleaded Nigel.

"Oh yes, you can! Charge!" ordered Marlin, grabbing hold of Nigel's tongue and forcing him to fly around the office. He flew particularly close to the redhead's hair. She flung her arms over her head to hit the pelican. Her screams alerted the dentist to the bird.

"What the-! Darla, sweetie! Look out!" yelled the dentist. He started trying to hit Nigel, but the pelican flew out the way. Darla wasn't helping with loud screaming and flailing arms. "Hold still! Easy! Easy! Hold still!" ordered her uncle. The patients and secretary in the waiting room could hear muffled screaming and were confused and a bit scared at the sight of their crazy dentist. "Nobody's going to hurt you! Oof!" He finally got hold of Nigel and dropped the bag Nemo was in, and Addie saw it land in Darla's lap, the worst place to be.

"Nemo," gasped Marlin as he saw his son in the bag, looking dead. Addie almost told Marlin the truth.

"Oh my goodness," commented Dory when she saw Nemo.

"Gotcha! Keep down!" screamed the dentist as he led Nigel to the window.

"Nemo!" shouted Marlin.

Nemo flipped over to see where his dad was, immediately recognizing the voice. "Daddy?"

"Out with 'ya! And stay out!" ordered the dentist as he pushed Nigel out of the office and shut the window closed tight. Addie moved out of the dentist range so he couldn't see her. Marlin didn't see that Nemo was actually alive, and his fears were realized. He directed Nigel to fly away, and Nigel knew the spot to let them go. Addie stayed behind to make sure Nemo would get away, since she knew the spot where Nigel was going wasn't that far away,

"Daddy!" called Nemo. Darla picked up the bag, and Nemo went back to faking dead.

Fishy? Fishy! Wake up! Wake up!" yelled Darla, shaking the bag. The fish in the tank watched in horror.

"Oh no!" said Deb. Gill looked around, trying to figure out a plan when his eyes fell on Mt. Wannahockaloogie.

"Quick! To the top of Mt. Wannahockaloogie!" instructed Gill as they swam to the volcano. Gill positioned himself in the top.

"Why are you sleeping!" asked Darla as she continued shaking.

"Hurry!" told Peach as he alerted the others.

"Bloat! Ring of Fire!" ordered Gill. Bloat went to the bottom as the others aimed the top of the volcano to where Gill would land in the office. Bloat spun the handle, and the water sent Gill flying through the office. He conveniently landed in Darla's pigtailed hair.

"Fishy-aaaaaaaaaaaah! Aaaaaaaaaah!" screamed Darla when she realized that a fish was jumping around in her hair. She flung her arms back toward the top of her hair and tried to get rid of Gill. Addie saw her drop the bag onto the tools, and the bag popped, water flew everywhere, and Nemo thankfully was on the holding part of the tools.

The dentist threw his arms up in confusion. "What! All the animals have gone mad!"

"Aaaaaaaah! Get it out!" yelled Darla to her uncle.

"Smack her in the head!" commented Gurgle, excited that the fish-killer was getting what she deserved. Addie felt a bit sorry for the girl and the dentist, but it the dentist put it on himself when he caught Nemo thinking he was doing a good deed.

"Go, Gill! Go!" cheered Bloat.

"Fish in my hair! Aaaaaaaah!" continued Darla, still flinging her arms. She eventually slapped Gill and caused him to land next to Nemo on the utensils. _Thankfully he didn't land on the sharp ends, _thought Addie.

"Gill," called Nemo, getting desperate for water.

"Sharkbait. Tell your dad..I said..hi. Go get 'em," instructed Gill as he jumped to the other end of the paddle that Nemo was on. Nemo flew in the air and landed in the sink next to the chair. The dentist backed into the faucet and started the water. It pushed Nemo down and into the drain as the dentist gasped at the sight. The tank fish and Addie were ecstatic, and Addie raced across the street to the jet ski. She started the vehicle and followed the white pelican, who was a bit away. _Wait till I tell Marlin, _wondered Addie.

He did it! Ha ha!" congratulated Bloat, spinning around.

"Yay!" squeaked Deb.

"I'm so happy!" told Bubbles, forgetting his bubbles for once. The dentist picked Gill off his tools and gently placed him inside the tank. Gill breathed in the sweet water, happy for Sharkbait.

"Is he gonna be okay, Gill?" wondered Gurgle. Gill's smile broadened at his friend's escape, soon to join his father on the way home.

"Don't worry. All drains lead to the ocean," reassured Gill, looking out to the great blue.

"Fishy!" whimpered Darla as she leaned over the sink. The piped suddenly burst and water splashed all over her. The fish laughed, happy at knowing they helped Nemo escape. And just maybe they could escape into the ocean on the own.

* * *

Addie was wondering when Nigel would stop flying. She had been following him for a while, and the jet ski was fixing to get low on fuel. She was grateful that the pelican eventually glided down and landed on the red buoy. Addie stopped the jet ski when she got next to it. She turned it off and swam next to Dory and Marlin as Nigel let them down in the ocean out of his mouth. Looks of despair where across Marlin's, Dory's, and Nigel's faces.

"I'm, I'm so sorry. Truly, I am," apologized Nigel as he flew off.

"Hey," started Dory, trying to comfort the grieving father.

"Dory, Addie. If it weren't for you, I never even would have made it here. So, thank you," thanked Marlin as he started to swim back into the ocean.

"Hey! Hey, wait a minute. W-w-wait! Where are you going?" wondered Addie, wanting to tell Marlin about his son's escape.

"It's over, girl. We were too late. Nemo's gone and I'm going home now," sadly announced Marlin, wanting to get away from that place as quickly as he could.

"No, no, you can't! Stop! Please don't go away. Please? No one's ever stuck with me for so long before. And if you leave, if you leave...I just, I remember things better with you. I do. Look, P. Sherman, 42..40..2..agh! I remember it, I do. It's there, I know it is because when I look at you, I can feel it. And I, I look at you and...I'm home. Please. I don't want them to go away. I don't wanna forget," pleaded Dory, saddened at not remembering where they were trying to get to earlier.

Marlin looked at her with sadness written across his face. "I'm sorry, Dory, but I do," said Marlin as he swam back into the ocean, away from Dory and Addie.

* * *

**Well, there you have it! Sorry if I made a mistake in telling what happened in the dentist office. One more chapter left in **Finding Nemo**! I hoped you enjoyed reading this chapter! Click on the review button and tell me what you thought! It encourages me! See you next time!**


	8. I Don't Hate You

**I'm back! Sorry for the long wait, I've been busy enjoying my last few days of summer! (tear) This is the final chapter of **Finding Nemo**! I've enjoyed writing it, but I'm excited for the next movie! Thanks to all who have reviewed my story so far! Well, here's the disclaimer:**

Marlin: **Aw, I'm sad to see my part in the story end. But, disneyfanatic09 doesn't own anything Disney and Pixar related. She just owns Addie, who is a wonderful girl, and the overall plot to the story! Enjoy reading!  
**

* * *

Chapter 8: I Don't Hate You

The water near the sewers running across the ocean floor was a sickly green. It was also a feeding ground for many fish, since pieces of human garbage would pop out of the drain. Crabs would gather around the openings, ready to pinch at any sign of food.

"Manna from heavens!" cheered the smaller, green crab as he was circling the drain, picking at the scraps. His friend, a red crab, was opposite him, doing the exact same thing.

"Sweet nectar of life!" described the larger, red crab. As they were both circling, another crab started to come up with his pinchers in the air. The two crabs weren't happy about someone trying to take their spot.

"Hey! Hey, hey! Hey!" warned the two.

"This is our spot!" shouted the green crab. The new crab kept on moving away but was walking away slowly.

"Go on! Get outta here!" shooed the red crab, helping his friend.

"Hey, hey! Hey! Hey, hey, hey!" called the two, again. Finally, the third crab gave up and crawled away.

"Yeah, that's it fella! Just keep on swimmin', you got that!" added the green crab.

"Too right, mate!" agreed the red crab as a small, orange clownfish popped out of the old drain. "Oh, Oh! I got a live one here!" The two crabs were trying to grab Nemo, but he swam high enough to get out of their range.

"Hey, have you seen my dad?" asked Nemo, dying to see his dad. He could tell that the crabs weren't listening to him, just trying to eat him.

"Gotcha! Hey! Hey! Come back here!" shouted the red crab as Nemo started to swim away from them.

"You let 'im go!" told the green crab. He attacked his buddy in anger, and soon the other fish that swam by thought they were wrestling.

"Dad! Dad! Dad!" shouted Nemo through the water, trying to find a hint of bright orange. But all he could see was gray fish swimming around. He did see a navy blue fish swimming around a pipe and a human girl, hair and clothes soaked, swimming nearby, trying to calm the blue fish down.

_What am I going to do with her? _wondered Adeline as she watched Dory circle, stressing out trying to remember something. Addie had been talking to Dory for a while, but the tang couldn't remember who the human was. She kept on trying to figure out the Sydney address, but it wouldn't come out right. Addie watched as she saw Nemo swimming toward them, getting ready to past them.

"Aah! No!" cried out Dory as she failed at remembering again. Nemo came slowly next to the two.

"Um, excuse me. Are you all right?" asked Nemo, obviously hearing Dory. _No she is not,_ answered Addie to herself.

"I don't know where I am! I don't know what's going on, I think I lost somebody but I, I can't remember," whimpered Dory, already forgetting Marlin. _She has quick short term memory loss_, thought Addie.

"I've been trying to calm her down, but she can't even remember who I am," said Addie to Nemo. His eyes went wide, surprised that he understood her. Nemo turned his attention back to Dory.

"It's okay, it's okay. I'm looking for someone too. Hey, we can look together," suggested Nemo. Dory gave a half-hearted smile, but it was progress to Addie.

"I'm Dory," introduced Dory to Nemo.

"I'm Addie," added Addie to Nemo. He smiled at her, thankful that she wasn't like the divers who took him away.

"I'm Nemo," announced the boy clownfish. Dory looked at Addie as if she remembered something.

"Nemo? That's a nice name," complimented Dory. Addie put her head in her hand and shook it in hopelessness. The three swam away from the drain, looking for Marlin. Addie knew she shouldn't give away what she knew and not tell Nemo about their knowing of Marlin, she figured it might change the movie too much. Nemo soon started calling out for Marlin.

"Dad!" shouted Nemo and Dory into different areas, drawing attention to themselves. Addie just kept swimming behind them, keeping quiet and on the lookout for Marlin.

"Dad! Wait a minute, is it your dad or my dad?" asked Dory, looking at Nemo.

"His dad," informed Addie. Dory turned to her and nodded her head.

"Got it," replied Dory as she turned back around. "Dad!" She continued calling and swam away from the other two. They caught up to her and swam along another pipe.

"Where are we, anyway?" wondered Nemo. He was never really told by the tank fish where they were. Addie bit her lip, restraining herself from telling Nemo and jogging Dory's memory back. The movie had to play out the way it did.

"Dad! Dad! Oh," commented Dory as she past the pipe where words were located. " S-ss-syl-shi—Sydney," realized Dory. "'P. Sherman, 42 Wallaby Way, Sydney'!" Flashbacks of everything that had happened came back, jogging her memory. "Aaaaah! Nemo! It's you! Aaaaaah! You're Nemo!" She took Nemo's face between her yellow fins and spun the two of them around, happy that she remembered him. Addie laughed out-loud but quickly out her hand over her mouth.

"Yes! Yes! I'm Nemo!" muffled Nemo, confused at Dory's actions.

"Oh! You're Nemo! You were dead! I saw you! And then I, here you are! I found you! You're not dead! And your father! Your father!" screamed Dory. She suddenly realized that Marlin was heading home, thinking that his son was dead.

"My father! You know my father! Where is he!" questioned Nemo swimming up and down, happy that someone knows where his father is.

"This way! He went this way! Quick!" pointed Addie to Nemo. The three swam toward the fishing grounds, past where Nemo escaped the pipe. "Hey! Hey, hey! Hey!" called Addie to the red and green crabs who were still on the pipe, but had quit wrestling.

"Hey! Hey, hey, hey!" warned the crabs, throwing their pinchers in the air.

"Hey! Have you seen an orange fish swim by? It looks just like him!" asked Addie, knowing what was coming.

"But bigger!" added Nemo, swimming next to the human.

"Yeah, I saw 'im, human! But I'm not tellin' you where he went. And there's no way you're gonna make me!" explained the green crab. Addie lifted her eyebrows up and put her hands on her hip. The crab knew he made a mistake by the look on her face. She grabbed the crab, swam up to the surface, and put him upside down in her palm. He was lifted out of the water, in front of a rock where tons seagulls where sitting. They turned to stare at the wide-open food.

"Mine," claimed a seagull. Addie giggled, since she could hear it.

"Huh! Aaaah! All right! I'll talk! I'll talk! He went to the fishing grounds! Aaaaah!" screamed the crab as gulls came close to eating him. Addie dropped him in time.

"Mine! Mine! Mine! Mine! Mine! Mine!" shouted the gulls as Addie swam back down to Dory and Nemo. The two followed her to the fishing grounds, with Nemo getting excited by the minute.

* * *

Marlin's head was flooding with the image of his only son dead in a plastic bag. It depressed him even more. He felt bad about leaving Addie and Dory behind, but he needed to get back home as quick as he could. He kept on bumping in to the groups of gray fish swimming in the same direction as he was.

"Hey! Look out!" shouted one of the fish as Marlin bumped into him.

"Sorry. Just trying to get home," apologized Marlin, with a monotone voice.

"Dad! Dad!" called a familiar voice behind him. Marlin's eyes lit up at sudden hope.

"Nemo?" questioned Marlin as he turned around. He could see orange and blue fish, and a soaked human hurriedly swimming towards him.

"Daddy!" shouted the voice again.

"Nemo?" repeated the hopeful father.

"Dad!" yelled that voice as the figures got closer.

"Nemo's alive!" shouted a different voice, which sounded like Addie.

"Addie? Dory? Nemo!" exclaimed Marlin as he realized his vision was clear. He swam as fast as he could to the three.

"Daddy!" called Nemo again.

"Nemo! I'm coming, Nemo!" reassured Marlin as he got closer. He ran into Nemo and hugged him as tightly and sweetly as he could. Addie's heart was touched at the sight, and she could feel tears coming to her eyes. _So much more emotional in person, _thought Addie. "Oh, thank goodness! It's all right, son. It's gonna be okay." Addie looked behind the father and son moment, and saw swarms of the gray fish frantically swimming in their direction.

"Turn around! You're going the wrong way! Aaaaaaaaaaah!" warned the passing fish as the other three turned around. A huge, rope net was capturing fish and was heading in their direction.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaah! Look out!" told Dory as the others started to swim away.

"Move! Move!" instructed Marlin trying to get his son to safety, not wanting to lose him again. Fish screamed as they were being captured by the net. As the four were trying swim away, the net came and caught Dory along with the other fish. She called out for help, alerting Nemo, Marlin, and Addie.

"Dory!" cried Addie as the net closed at the top. She tried to pull the net apart, but the rope was too strong. Her fingers were getting rope burns and the muscles were starting the strain. She groaned in pain as she swam back down to Nemo and Marlin.

"Come on!" shouted Nemo, trying to pull Dory out of the net. She continued screaming, and Addie tried again to break the ropes, which failed.

"Dory!" called Nemo, getting Dory to the edge.

"Help! Get us out! Aaaaaaaah!" screamed Dory, again.

"No, no, no! No! Dory!" cried Marlin, unsure of what to do. Addie looked at his son and saw his eyes light up.

"Dad! I know what to do!" explained Nemo as he swam into a net opening. Marlin gasped and quickly grabbed hold of Nemo's tail fin.

"Nemo! No!" ordered Marlin as he made Nemo stop.

"We have to tell all the fish to swim down together!" instructed Nemo, remembering when the tank fish swam down in the net to get him out.

"Get out of there, now!" told Marlin again, getting angry.

"I know this will work!" Nemo tried to convince his father.

"No, I am not gonna lose you again!" said Marlin. But Nemo showed no sign of giving in.

"Dad, there's no time! It's the only way we can save Dory! I can do this!" pleaded Nemo. Marlin's eyes were open, and he realized something.

"You're right. I know you can," agreed Marlin as he let go of Nemo. Addie gained a new respect for Marlin, and soon turned her attention back to Dory. Nemo stayed near the edge.

"Lucky fin!" said Nemo as he held the smaller fin out. Marlin gave him a high five, but Addie figured they called it a high fin.

"Now go! Hurry!" encouraged Marlin as Nemo brightly smiled, sending a warm feeling down Addie.

"Tell all of the fish to swim down!" instructed Nemo. He swam through the gray fish toward the center of the net.

"Well! You heard my son! Come on!" ordered Marlin to the other fish, upset that they were just starring at them. Addie tried to think of something that could help. Then it hit her. She swam as fast as her legs could let her to the surface.

"Keep swimming! Keep swimming! Keep swimming!" Addie heard the fish chanting as she came out of the ocean. She shook her ponytail away and saw the boat that was capturing Dory. Since all the fish were swimming with all their might, the pulley was starting to strain. The pulley part that was attached to the boat was starting to creak. The fisherman were confused, but did nothing about it.

_Okay, I can do this_, thought Addie as she swam toward the boat. She stopped before she could hit her head. Addie stretched her arms as high as she could and grabbed the floor of the boat. With her body aching, Addie pulled herself out of the water. The fishermen gasped at the new girl, but stood in their place. The girl ran to the pulley. It was starting to come of the floor, and Addie decided to deliver the final punch. She kicked the pulley, and it came off the floor and went into the ocean.

"Hey! What was that for?" yelled one of the fishermen to Addie. She turned around, gave them a sassy wave, and ran to the edge of the boat. She dived back into the water, seeing the net fall to the ocean floor and all the fish swim away.

"Oww!" groaned Marlin as Dory ran into him.

"Hey!" called Dory as she faced Marlin. Addie swam up next to him, worried about Nemo.

"Dory! Addie! Where's Nemo!" questioned Marlin as he started to look around.

Addie's turquoise eyes scanned the brown net and saw something orange. _Nemo! _"There!" The other two turned to see where the human was pointing at.

"Oh no. Nemo!" worried Marlin as they swam to his son. Addie pulled the net off of the boy, so he could move.

"Nemo? Nemo? It's okay. Daddy's here, daddy's got you," assured Marlin, hovering over Nemo. Nemo kept on opening and closing his eyes, becoming aware of his surroundings.

"Daddy?" coughed Nemo, showing he was still with them. Addie let out a huge sigh, one that she didn't know she held.

"Oh, thank goodness," relieved Marlin, thankful his only son was alive.

"Dad, I don't hate you," quietly told Nemo, apologizing for what he told his father before he was captured.

"No, no, no. I'm so sorry, Nemo. Hey, guess what?" asked Marlin, excited for what he was going to tell.

"What?" wondered Nemo. Addie couldn't help but smile at his wonder.

"Sea turtles? I met one!" informed Marlin to his son.

"And he was a hundred and fifty years old," added Addie, sitting next to Nemo. Dory came up beside Marlin, smiling away.

"Hundred and fifty?" repeated Nemo.

"Yep," answered Marlin.

"'Cause Sandy Plankton said they only live to be a hundred," replied Nemo. Sandy Plankton had convinced Nemo about the age of sea turtles.

"Sandy Plankton? Do you think I would cross the entire ocean and not know as much as Sandy Plankton! He was a hundred and fifty! Not one hundred! Who is this Sandy Plankton who knows everything?" laughed Marlin, joined in by Nemo, Dory, and Addie. Nemo stopped laughing and stared at Addie.

"Your necklace is glowing," informed Nemo. Addie looked down, and her necklace was shining a bright light. All of a sudden, a blue portal appeared in front of her, signaling her time to leave. Addie frowned, saddened at leaving her new friends.

"I guess it's time for me to leave," said Addie. Marlin, Dory, and Nemo frowned with her. The three fish swam to her and gave her a hug.

"Thank you so much for helping me find my son," thanked Marlin.

"I'll never forget you, Addie," promised Dory, wiping a tear that came.

"I'll miss you," added Nemo as he joined his father. Addie swam toward the portal, but stopped right in front of it. She turned to face her friends.

"I'll always remember this," informed Addie as she smiled and waved goodbye. The three fish waved back as Addie swam through the portal, off to another adventure.

_I wonder where I'll go now_, thought Addie.

* * *

**Glad you made it here! Well, this movie is officially done with! One down, classified number of movies left. Now, click on the review button and tell me what you thought! Ok, guess what the next movie is. Hint: it's a live-action movie! Extra, here's a tip: whenever you go canoeing on a hot, sunny day: put on sunscreen every chance you get! My knees are RED and hurt like crazy, even though I put on sunscreen! Just a random tip, so you don't suffer through the pain of having burnt knees. See you next time!**


	9. Draw Back

**Well, I'm back with a new movie! No one guessed the movie right! While I was watching this movie, I kept on going in my head: I SO can't wait to write this! I know this chapter is really short, but I needed another intro chapter, since this movie will take longer than **Finding Nemo. **Oh yeah, thanks for all who reviewed. Here's some extra information: It's been two months since I've published this story! YAY! And I'm still going strong! Well, that's all I gotta say, here's Addie!**

Addie: **Whoopee, I get to do the two month anniversary disclaimer. Woah, I feel like I'm in a relationship when I say that. **

**Me: Don't worry, you will eventually be in a relationship in the story. Now, finish the disclaimer.**

Addie: **Sheesh, touchy, but at least I get a crush in the story- I wonder who. Okay, disneyfanatic09 doesn't own anything Disney or Walden Media related. She just owns OCs and the overall plot. Do I get to fight someone in this movie?**

**Me: Yes.**

Addie: **YES! FINALLY! Now, enjoy reading!  
**

* * *

Chapter 9: Draw Back

Hopelessness was surrounding the high king, fellow Narnians falling onto the gray cobblestone dead, either with arrows or axes or swords or spears. He looked around and saw everyone battling the hated Telmarines with all their strength left. His sister was using her bow and arrows to kill the soldiers.

All of a sudden, hundreds of arrows came flying down from above them. Hundreds of soldiers, Narnian and Telmarine, fell down. The boy knew immediately that his army had to get out of there for them to survive.

"Draw back! Get out! Retreat!" ordered the golden haired boy. The army looked at him, and then ran for the gate. A minotaur was holding the black, metal gate with his all his strength. Fauns, cheetahs, centaurs, and other creatures ran underneath him and across the wooden drawbridge. The boy saw his dark-haired sister get on the back of the leading centaur and ride to the other side of the bridge.

The king turned around and saw the runaway Telmarine prince on a horse, with an older man riding beside him, bring a different horse for Peter to ride. Peter grabbed on to the top and ran along with the horse. He jumped and kicked an enemy soldier out of his way before hopping onto the horse. All around him, his once large army was dying and lying lifeless on the ground. But, he had experienced it before when he fought the Jadis the White Witch thirteen hundred years before.

"Now! Fire!" shouted a voice, which Peter knew belonged to the evil King Miraz, the one who Caspian should've killed but didn't.

The three men rode across the body covered ground and avoided many arrows, which continued to fly down. Soon, they went under the gate, but the minotaur was hit with an arrow and flew to the ground. The gate landed on top of him and prevented most of the Narnian army still in the open castle grounds from escaping. The mice though, crawled through the opening and made it safely. Peter turned around and to his horror saw Narnians pushing themselves against the gate, trying to get out. One of the female centaurs nodded her head, and the lead centaur behind the king sadly nodded back.

Peter and his horse just stood there in front of the gate, unable to move. Peter's eyes were widening at the terrible sight. Guilt was starting to flow through his body, and soon anger at Caspian replaced it. Tears where starting to prick his eyes at the dead Narnians that were starting to pile against the gate. He felt the urge to go back and open the gate, but he couldn't move. The doomed Narnians could see their High King not going to safety.

"Run for your life! Save yourself!" pleaded the doomed creatures to their king.

"Peter! The bridge!" warned Susan to her oldest brother. Peter turned around and saw the drawbridge being lifted up. He whipped the reins and sent the horse flying. It jumped across the small gap, and landed safely across to the other side. He turned to look at the left behind Narnians.

Leave us brothers! In the name of Aslan!" ordered the troops. The mention of the great lion hurt the king, since only his littlest sister was able to see him. Peter sadly turned the horse around and headed back to the tomb. A griffon came along side him, carrying his dark-haired brother. He gave him a sad look as they continued on, away from the horrific battle.

_What are we going to do now? _wondered Peter as the horse headed back to the tomb.

* * *

The Telmarine castle smelt of dead corpses as the servants and guards where cleaning and on patrol after the coronation ceremony of their new king. After the deadly battle with their supposed extinct enemies, the people quickly crowned a new king and pledged to attack what was left of the Narnian army to the death.

The now King Miraz was watching his people from the balcony of his room. He was happy that he now achieved his dream, but was getting more worried about something. Behind him, a blue portal appeared. He quickly turned around to see a girl come from the portal and land on the floor. His dark brown eyes went wide, knowing it was the girl who all the Disney villains hoped to never face.

_Uh, where am I now?_ wondered Addie as she looked at the marble floor. Her normal clothes had been replaced with a cerulean blue colored, medieval style dress. It was a free-flowing material that wasn't puffy, but loosely hugged her body. She looked up and saw an older, evil man towering over her. She immediately knew where she was.

"Oh, hi Miraz old buddy, old pal," sacredly said Addie as she got to her feet. Her converse were gone and replaced with silver, ballet flats. She half-heartily smiled at the king, but his expression got worse. "So, I guess you're already king now. I have a feeling though that it will be a short reign." She quickly realized her mistake as Miraz's expression turned furious.

"Guards!" screamed the angry king. Addie heard metal footsteps coming toward the room, and she bolted out of the room. "Gozelle! Find her!" The silent general nodded his command as he made soldiers find a teenaged girl. He was confused at why the king was so worried about a fifteen-year-old girl.

"Search everywhere!" heard Addie as she ran through the halls of the castle. The occupants were frantic over the search. _I've got to get out of here and find the Narnians_. Suddenly, she stopped in a room to hide from the oncoming guards. In front of her was a mirror, and Addie took the time to see what the necklace had changed her to.

Her cerulean blue dress was full body-length and fell to the top of her feet. The material shined all the light off it, and she could see curly-cue designs over it. The bodice of the dress had silver ribbons going down the middle, and then making a horizontal circle around her waist. The neckline was also a silver ribbon that was connected to the rest of them. A thin, see-through cape was attached with silver, leaf clasps. Her sleeves were the same dress material and were tighter around the top of her elbows with silver ribbons at the bottom, before letting out a see-through material for the rest of the sleeve. Her hair was wavy all over and showed no signs of previously being in water and a ponytail.

"Hey you!" screamed a guard, interrupting Addie. The metal soldiers were blocking her exit, and she saw a balcony on the other side of the room. She darted for the balcony, while soldiers were firing arrows at her. She ran into the railing and saw Telmarines starring at her. _Oh great, how am I gonna get out of here_. She looked all over and saw enough cracks in the wall to where she could climb up to the top of the tower above her.

So, Addie placed her left foot in the first space and grabbed holt of the space above her. The rock was cool to touch and hard on the surface. She could see guards scrambling below and next to her. An arrow barely missed her left shoulder._ Well, this is what I signed up for_. More arrows came at her and forced her to climb faster. Shouts from the people and guards surrounded her as she made her way to the top. Addie used her strength, which had magically come back after _Nemo_, and pulled herself over the edge. The tower top wasn't really tall, but still loomed over her. She knew the guards would eventually come, so she grabbed a large, thick stick that was conveniently lying next to her and blocked the door. Addie stood next to the edge and saw she was trapped.

"Somebody help me!" yelled Addie to no one in particular. She could hear the guards trying to come in. A screeched sounded, and Addie saw a red griffin fly and stop in front of her. She figured the necklace helped call the griffin. _Convenient._

"Hop on milady," instructed the dark red griffin, in a British voice. She carefully got on top of the griffin as the guards burst through the door. The griffin moved out of the way of the arrows. Addie looked down and saw King Miraz harshly starring at her.

"We will meet again!" warned the king. His new enemy looked down and saw heaps of bodies stacked against the garage dump of the castle, mostly covered in red and gold. Her eyes widened at the sight, saddened by the terrible losses the Narnians suffered. "Where do you want me to take you?" asked the griffin, having to shout over the rushing wind coming by them.

"To the Narnian army's base," answered Addie. She knew she would have to help the Narnians in any way she could, even if they didn't want it.

"Right away!" responded the griffin. It dived down away from the town and sped over the river. She could see the burdened workers taking a rest after finishing the wooden bridge to Narnia. Hundreds of soldiers were marching across the bridge. Large catapults were being pushed across the river, ready for battle.

"How long till we get there?" wondered Addie, as they started to fly over the forest. Addie secretly hoped that the trees would dance and move, but they stood still.

"It will be a while, so… WATCH OUT!" cried the griffin as a boulder barely missed the two. Addie ducked her head away from an oncoming rock as soldiers aimed their weapons at the two supposed Narnians. The mythical creature dived down and grabbed some of the soldiers with its talons. Addie bent over to look at the soldiers. Their eyes were filled with fear as their weapons dropped to the river.

"Well, nice meeting you," sarcastically greeted Addie as the griffin dropped the soldiers into the forest, landing in a smack. The griffin started to fly slower when they were out of range from the Telmarines.

Addie thought the view was breathtaking. Seas of different colored greens were all around. She saw hints of bright pink blossoms and a crystal blue river. Addie secretly wished she could've visited Cair Paravel, but knew she didn't have time for it. _I just hope the Narnians accept my help. _Addie slowly laid her head on the griffin's red feathers and drifted off into a light sleep, resting up before her Narnian journey began.

* * *

**Glad you made it, told you it was short. Hopefully the links for pictures of Addie's dress and hairstyle are up on my profile, so check it out! I promise, the next chapter will be a lot longer. Now, click the review button and tell me what you thought! See you next time! Oh yeah, the story will not be updated very quickly since I'm starting school again Monday. Ugh, and I'm at the new magnet school. Chemistry is going to be hard!  
**


	10. Things Never Happen the Same Way

**Hey again! School was been keeping me busy, so sorry for the later update. I accidentally lied at the end of the last chapter, this is not much longer, but I'm spacing this movie out. I'm sorry if I don't portray the movie characters right, but I'm doing the best I can. So, here's Peter Pevensie:**

Peter: **Finally, I'm in the story. Disneyfanatic09 doesn't own anything Disney, Walden Media, or C.S. Lewis related, just Addie and the overall plot. Enjoy!  
**

* * *

Chapter 10: Things Never Happen the Same Way

The dwarf and four siblings were fast asleep around the once flaming fire. They were sound asleep, not waking to any noise. Lucy however was tossing and turning, wishing to see the great lion.

A quiet growl sounded in the queen's ears. Lucy sprang up and looked around. Beams of sunlight were peaking through the treetops. Her siblings were still fast asleep. She could see no sign of a being anywhere. She turned her head to the direction it came from. She ran up a little green hill before walking through a flat stretch of land. Green treetops were looming around her as she searched for the source. Lucy was wishing that the trees would come alive again.

As Queen Lucy, the Valiant wondered through the woods, she saw hundreds of pink flower blossoms flying around in a magical way. The blossoms flew all around her, as if directing her somewhere. It spun in circles around the girl and stopped in front of her. It took the form of a dryad, specifically a girl. It giggled at the queen before it lost its shape and floated away in the trees. Lucy continued to walk and look around in the woods.

The petals flew back around her again, giggling, and taking back its girl shape above her. The dryad moved its petal arm and pointed behind the girl. She heard creaking noises, and turned to see the bending treetops move straight upward and creating a path toward something. Lucy walked through the new path, wondering what she would find.

"Lucy," whispered a familiar voice. She found the voice soothing and relaxing. It sounded again, and Lucy grew more excited. She hiked her rustic red dress up to climb a hill before walking again. She came from behind the rock and saw a fantastic sight. In front of her, a few feet away standing on a rock with sun beams around him, Aslan stood proud and happy to see Lucy.

"Aslan!" quietly yelled Lucy as she hurried her steps to the lion hero. She gently ran into him and starting running her hands through his golden mane. It felt so smooth and soft through her fingers. "I've missed you so much!" she mumbled into his fur. He quietly laughed at the now young queen. Lucy let go of his fur, took a step back, and examined the great lion. He seemed different to her. "You've grown."

"Every year you grow, so shall I," informed Aslan, smiling at the girl. Lucy's expression turned cheerless as she continued looking at the lion.

"Where have you been? Why haven't you come to help us?" wondered Lucy. She hoped that he would come back with her and help the Narnians reclaim Narnia from the Telmarines.

"Things never happen the same way twice, dear one," explained Aslan. Lucy's face dropped again. "But, a great help will come to you. You just need to keep an open eye. Narnia will need her, and she will help you succeed." Aslan looked behind Lucy and looked at the person watching them.

"It's time for you to wake up now, Adeline," instructed Aslan to Addie as she was thrust out of the dream.

* * *

"Milady," called out a familiar voice to Addie. She forced her eyes open, yawned, and stretched. She surprised at her dream, which had something extra from what see had seen before. _I wonder who this girl is_. The fifteen-year-old was surprised that Aslan could see her in her dream, almost like she was really there. Her eyes scanned her surroundings and became confused.

"Where are we?" wondered Addie to the griffin. She just couldn't figure out where they were, even though she had seen the movies many times.

"We have almost arrived, look in front of you," told the griffin, glad that the girl had finally woken up. Addie looked beyond the creature's head and gasped at the sight.

In front of the two was a large earth brown, stone temple. Its steps went far above the trees beside it. It was covered with dark green vines, leaves, and plants were climbing up the old walls. Addie looked at the entrance and saw creatures of all kinds standing near a miniature Stonehenge-like structure. Addie could see glimpses of a girl bending down and pouring something down another person's throat.

"Um, how are we going to make our presence known?" asked Addie nervously. Her stomach was starting to churn, and she had no idea why she was so nervous. Her insides didn't act up when she was in _Finding Nemo_. The griffin kept silent.

Lucy was glad that Trumpkin was better after she gave him some of her cordial to heal from his injuries. She was upset at the Narnian's defeat and hearing Peter and Caspian argue of whose fault it was didn't help the situation. Unlike everyone else around her, she still believed in Aslan and that he would come to save them. A sudden, hopeful feeling came over her, telling her that help was arriving. Lucy looked to the sky and was surprised to see a griffin flying toward them. "Look!" shouted Lucy, causing the rest of the Narnian army to look at what she was pointing at.

_Oh thanks a lot Lucy_, thought Addie as she heard Lucy point out her and the griffin to the whole army, and that they turned to see who it was. She could see four humans walk next to Lucy and Trumpkin, Addie figured since he was short. "Um, can you land in front of the army?"

"Yes, milady," obliged the griffin. Addie was getting more and more nervous as they got closer to the army. _What is wrong with me, I've never gotten this nervous before. _"Hide behind my head, so they can see me and not you. I'll tell you when you can appear." Addie ducked behind his head and placed hers on his soft feathers. A soft breeze blew past her as the griffin landed on the green grass.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" inquired a voice in a harsh tone, which Addie figured belonged to Peter. The griffin lightly bowed, careful to hide the new human girl.

"Sorry, your majesty, my name is Cecilian, and I'm here to bring some help to you," informed Cecilian. Addie was glad she finally knew the griffin's name. She heard someone scoff at Cecilian's explanation. _Probably Nikabrik._

"Well, take whoever it is back where they came from," started Nikabrik. Addie could hear the desperation, anger, and evil in his voice. "They would probably be stupid and helpless, and make things worse for us." Addie's jaw dropped in anger and was offended.

"I resent that!" shouted Addie as she hopped off Celician's back and stood in front of him, with her hands on her hip. She became nervous of the sight in front of her as she realized her mistake of her entrance.

Edmund, Lucy, Peter, Caspian, and Susan were standing in a line, all looking at her. Exhausted, sad, and confused looks were all over their faces. Dirt, gravel, and dust were all over Susan's, Peter's, Caspian's, and Edmund's armor. Addie was getting more nervous the more the five would look at her.

"What are you doing here Telmarine?" harshly interrogated Peter, stepping forward. Addie's nervousness was replaced with anger at the High King for accusing her of being the enemy.

"Hold on a second Peter, do I even look or sound like a Telmarine?" retorted Addie. Peter was about to respond, but Caspian interrupted him.

"No, you definitely aren't a Telmarine," spoke Caspian in a sad tone. Addie could see the distressed look on his face, and Nikabrik look at the exiled prince with an evil, hopeful look on his face.

"But who are you?" asked Edmund. Addie turned her attention to Edmund, surprised at how tall he really was in person. She could feel all the eyes on her.

"My name's Addie, Edmund," answered Addie to the boy. "I'm actually live in the United States back home. And I'm here to help you all." Addie turned to see Susan scoff at her. _Wow, so much for rolling out the welcome wagon. _"What was that for Susan?" Addie could see Susan distrust her.

"We don't need your help, so you can go back to America and leave us alone," said Susan. Addie could feel more anger flow through her body and her breathing getting heavier.

"Well, for your information, I CAN'T leave until I'm done here and finish my job," told Addie. She could see Lucy come closer to her. Addie was surprised that Lucy came up to her a bit below her shoulder, even though she was 5'6. The new girl hoped that Lucy would be nicer to her than her two oldest siblings.

"What are you here for?" questioned Lucy. She looked at Addie with curiosity, not anger or frustration. Addie didn't know if she was supposed to explain her mission to the characters of the movies she visited.

"Um, I'm here to…," stumbled Addie. Caspian and Peter were pushed aside as Trumpkin stepped in front of them and stood next to Lucy. Addie's eyes went wide at his height.

"What, never seen a dwarf before?" replied Trumpkin, wiping the sweat off his face. Addie could see the scars from his injuries as she shook her head no. Trumpkin started to examine her and stopped when his eyes fell on her necklace. "Take off your necklace."

"Huh?" responded Addie, looking at the dwarf. He repeated his order, and Addie bent her arms back and unhooked her necklace. Immediately, her new dress was replaced with her original clothes. The army again was amazed at her transformation. Addie looked at her body, and saw that her clothes showed no sign of being in the salt water ocean. Even her ponytail was back in place. She lifted her foot up and sighed in relief. "At least I didn't lose my Converse."

"What are Converse?" asked Edmund, amazed at the new girl.

"Oh, they're a brand of shoes that teenagers where back home," answered Addie as she reached inside her pant's pocket, and pulled out a pack of Stride gum. "Here, have a piece." She handed one to Lucy and Edmund as she put one in her mouth. Trumpkin took a few steps back to stand between Peter and Susan. The two youngest Pevensies walked back to him as Addie put her necklace back on. Addie saw that as soon as she clasped it back together, her Narnian dress, shoes, and hairstyle came back.

"We definitely need her," told Trumpkin to the four siblings. Peter continued looking at Addie with a distrusting expression.

"I still don't trust her," commented Peter. Addie turned her attention back to him, and gave him a determined look.

"Look Peter, I don't care if you trust me or not, but I helping Narnia, whether you like it or not!" exclaimed Addie. Susan turned to get an opinion from Caspian but couldn't find him.

"Where's Caspian?" wondered the gentle queen. Addie looked around and saw that Nikabrik was missing too. _Oh no!_

"Caspian!" shouted Addie as she ran to the stone table with the Pevensies right behind her. _Well, this is an interesting way to start off_.

* * *

**Well, there you have it! Hopefully I did a decent job. This movie is going to be more than just following the exact movie, there will be extra scenes in it, and that's probably where I'm going to have trouble keeping the characters true to who they are. If Addie seems a bit more outspoken that she should be, she has to defend herself more. Well, that's it: see you next time!**


	11. Gladly Do It Again

**Hello! Here's another chapter! This one is actually a lot longer than the last two. Hopefully, I did a good job. Thanks to the ones who reviewed the last chapter! Oh yeah, the ages of the five human characters besides Addie, whose 15, are: Peter=16, Susan=15, Edmund=14, Lucy=12, Caspian=17. I know those probably aren't the ages according to the books, it's just ages that seemed reasonable. Well, I can't think of anything else to say. Here's Trumpkin:**

Trumpkin: **My turn to do this little disclaimer. Disneyfanatic09 doesn't own anything C.S Lewis, Disney, Walden Media related. Just Addie and the overall plot to this specific story. Enjoy!

* * *

  
**

Chapter 11: Gladly Do it Again

"Kill him!" were among the many insults that the exiled prince heard. He was standing in the middle of a clearing, surrounded by Narnians, standing near him or on the nearby rocks. Anger, sadness, and murderous looks were all across their faces. He could feel the hatred all over. He stood there anxiously, waiting for them to quiet down so he could present his case.

"Telmarine! Liar! Murderer!" continued the Narnians. Trufflehunter, the badger who took care of him after he ran away from his uncle, stood near him silent as he could be. On the other hand, Nikabrik, the angry dwarf who was with the badger, was trying to convince the Narnians to kill the prince.

"All this horn proves is they've stolen yet another thing from us!" continued Nikabrik, pointing out the supposed magical Queen Susan's horn.

"I didn't steal anything," defended Caspian to the accusing dwarf. Even though Professor Cornelius didn't tell him where he found the horn, Caspian knew that he didn't steal it from anyone. Nikabrik's expression grew worse with the prince's comment.

"Didn't steal anything? Shall we list the things the Telmarines have taken?" questioned the angry dwarf to the rest of the gathered Narnians. They immediately knew what the Telmarine had stolen from them.

"Our homes! Our land! Our freedom! Our lives! You stole Narnia!" answered the angry creatures. He couldn't believe they were accusing him of all those things just because he was a Telmarine.

"You would hold me accountable for all the crimes of my people?" asked Caspian, hoping they would have mercy on him.

"Accountable, and punishable," answered Nikabrik, in a quieter, evil voice.

"That is rich coming from you, dwarf," retorted Reepicheep, the chivalrous mouse. He was kind to the hated prince, even when he wanted to kill him before. "Have you forgotten it was your people who fought alongside the White Witch?" The Narnians grumbled at the mention of the dreaded witch who caused winter for one hundred years, only to be killed by Aslan and the Kings and Queens of Old.

"And I'd gladly do it again, if it would rid us of these barbarians," grumbled the angry dwarf. The rest of them scowled at the dwarf, even the ones whose ancestors fought with the White Witch.

"Then it's lucky that it is not in your power to bring her back," started Trufflehunter, finally breaking his silence. "Or are you suggesting that we ask this boy to go against Aslan now?" His question to the dwarf silenced the army's shouts and diminished them to whispers. "Some of you may have forgotten, but we badgers remember well, that Narnia was never right, except when a Son of Adam was king." Some of the creatures started to shake their heads in agreement. Caspian could tell they were starting to consider him an ally instead of an enemy.

"He's a Telmarine! Why would we want him as our king?" yelled Nikabirk, standing firm on his belief. Caspian was getting more and more frustrated with the dwarf.

"Because I can help you," reasoned the prince. The dwarf continued disbelieving him.

"It's a trick!" continued Nikabrik. _He will never give up_, thought Caspian.

"At least hear him out!" pleaded a nearby voice. Caspian was thankful that someone was giving him a chance.

"Beyond these woods, I'm a prince. The Telmarine throne is rightfully mine! Help me claim it, and I can bring peace between us," explained Caspian. The once angry army was now looking at him in hope. One of the lead centaurs started to walk around the prince, looking out to his fellow people.

"It is true," agreed Glenstorm. "The time is ripe. I watch the skies, for it is mine to watch as it is yours to remember, badger. Tarva, the lord of victory, and Alambil, the lady of peace, have come together in the high heavens. And now here, a Son of Adam has come forth...to offer us back our freedom." Caspian was in awe of the centaur's speech. The Narnians were whispering to each other, waiting for something to happen.

"Is this possible? Do you really think there could be peace? Do you? I mean, really?" asked a squirrel, sitting on a tree about the rest.

"Two days ago, I didn't believe in the existence of talking animals...or dwarves... or centaurs," told Caspian, still in awe of the creatures around him. "Yet here you are in strength and numbers that we Telmarines could never have imagined. Whether this horn is magic or not, it brought us together. And together, we have a chance to take back what is ours," encouraged Caspian, lifting the horn in hope. The Narnians smiled with hope of victory. Glenstorm stood in front of the prince, the other centaurs standing tall and strong behind him.

"If you will lead us, then my sons and I, offer you our swords," pledged Glenstorm for the centaurs as they took out their glimmering swords and placed them in front of their faces.

"And we offer you our lives, unreservedly," added Reepicheep with the rest of the mice bowing to Caspian. The rest of the Narnians were pledging their lives to the prince, all in hopes of retaking Narnia. _This might actually work_, thought Caspian. Trufflehunter walked and stood next to the prince.

"Miraz's army will not be far behind us, sire," warned the badger.

"If we are to be ready for them, we need to hurry to find soldiers and weapons. I'm sure they will be here soon," said Caspian, ready to take back his throne. He didn't see that Nikabrik was staring furiously at him, scheming to get his plan into motion.

* * *

"Move!" shouted Addie as she ran through the Narnian army making and polishing weapons. She could hear the gasps of the mythical creatures as they parted to give her room. Addie heard the following footsteps of Peter, Susan, Edmund, Lucy, and Trumpkin. Even though she knew that Peter and Susan didn't trust her yet, they knew that she would help with whatever trouble Caspian was in.

Addie figured she shouldn't go to the Stone Table without a weapon. She looked around and saw a fawn putting a sword in its leather-like case and fixing to put it with the others in a neat pile. Addie reached out and took the sword from his hands. "Sorry, need it right now!" She apologized before taking off again toward the pictured hallway.

The rock hallway was covered with pictures of the Pevensies' first journey through Narnia. Addie was fascinated with them as she ran through the hall. She could hear the dark creatures, Nikabrik, and the White Witch calling Caspian to give the White Witch a drop of Adam's blood. Addie was amazed at the sight in front of her. She halted her steps for a second, since she was going to let the Pevensies and the dwarf catch up to her.

A wall of ice was between two blocks of rock, which were connected to two strings of flaming fire. Two, unknown creatures were covered in midnight blue, velvet cloaks that covered the lengths of their bodies. Addie could see inside the sheet of ice, the white witch, snow white pale, reaching out toward Caspian, begging to be brought back. Caspian's back was to the new girl, but she could see him slowly succumb to the requests, with the three others smiling at him. Nikabrik was menacingly smiling, knowing success was about to happen.

"Oh, nice of you to join us Adeline," greeted the white witch, alerting the others to a new person. _How could she have known that? _The four turned around, and Addie put her hand on the handle of the sword she took. The wolf let go of the prince, jumped over the broken stone table, and landed in front of Addie. Addie drew out her sword and pointed the sharp edge in front of his face. She could feel the wolf's hot breath come down the sword. _Okay, now how do I use this thing_? wondered Addie. The wolf leaped toward her again, and Addie swung the sword and cut the wolf's face. It winced at the hit and blood came down the sword.

"Come on," pleaded the witch, as the bird-like being pulled the prince even closer to her. The wolf smacked his clawed paw at her, and Addie ducked out of the way. She kicked it in the stomach, causing it to fall on the ground. Nikabrik came running toward her, his dagger out ready to kill.

"You should've gone home when you had the chance!" screamed the dwarf as he aimed for her legs. She front-flipped over him, since he was small enough for her to flip over, and landed behind him. She darted toward Caspian, but as she almost got there, the wolf came back and harshly pushed her onto the stone table. Addie's sides were hurting as they hit the sharp edges of the table. The wolf jumped behind her, and Addie swung the sword and it hit his face again. She got off the table, tried to kick away the bird, but it wouldn't move.

"Get away from him!" shouted Peter as he came into the room. The wolf left the table and went after Edmund. He swung his claws at him, but Edmund blocked him with his sword. Next to them, Trumpkin started battling Nikabrik. Trumpkin was saddened at his friend's desperate measures. Addie got back onto the table as the wolf flipped Edmund over. She cut his leg as the Just king landed. The wolf whimpered as he fell.

Addie turned and saw Lucy trying to stop Nikabrik. He kicked the dagger out of her hands, gripped her arms, and twisted them behind her back causing her to scream in pain. He threw her to the ground as he went to kill her. Near them, Peter was being turned over by the other creature. Addie ran and kicked it hard onto another rock, causing it to die. Peter and Addie looked and saw Caspian getting closer to the White Witch. She could hear Edmund killing the wolf and running in their direction. Lucy was gasping as Nikabrik was getting closer to her, the dagger ready to kill the youngest sibling. But before he could make it, he gasped as Trumpkin drove another dagger through his heart. The evil dwarf fell to the ground. The new girl ran and helped Lucy on her feet.

Caspian was almost to the witch as Peter pushed him out of the way. Caspian gasped for breath as he lay on the ground. "Get away from him!" He pointed his sword to the witch as she smiled at the new development.

"Peter, dear. I've missed you. Come. Just one drop. You know you can't do this alone," said the White Witch, hoping to entice Peter.

Addie could see that Peter was starting to slowly give in to her request. He was dropping his weapon as Addie ran toward them. She picked up her sword, pushed him out of the way, and at the same time she stabbed her sword right through the witch as another sword came from the other side. The witch was gasping as the ice was starting to crack. Soon, all the cracks were spreading as the witch's expression turned to hopelessness. Suddenly, the ice shattered, revealing that Edmund was the other one who, along with Addie, stabbed the witch. Addie turned to see the High King, the exiled Prince, the Valiant Queen, and the dwarf starring at them.

"Great thinking there, guys," sarcastically said Addie as she stared at the two boys. Addie became angry at them, and frowned at them as she walked away from the scene. She could feel the people stare at her as she walked out, passing a confused Susan.

"I know. You had it sorted," she heard Edmund say as she walked to the entrance. Addie needed some place to think as she walked past the rest of the army. She gave the sword back to the fawn and apologized before she continued walking. She found some steps and climbed the staircase to the top. The top leveled out, and Addie realized she was outside the fortress on one of the steps. She sat on the edge and let her feet dangle. A gentle breeze blew past her as she looked out at the green forest and field in front of her.

"Why am I so angry at them?" wondered Addie to herself. She remembered when she first saw the movie in theater, which she begged her mom to take her to see, she wasn't mad at Caspian and Peter for what they almost caused. _And yet, when I see it in person, I'm angry. _Addie figured that it was because the witch became so close, and Caspian and Peter gave up hope and almost sealed their doom. Addie became mad at herself for not stopping them in time. _I can't save Disney if I don't have the trust of the characters. _She figured that none of the characters would ever trust her.

"May I join you?" asked a voice from behind. Addie turned around and saw Trumpkin standing over her. Addie nodded as he sat down. "What are you doing here?"

"I just needed some place quiet to think," answered Addie, starring at her new shoes.

"No, I mean, what are you doing here in Narnia?" corrected Trumpkin. Addie looked at the dwarf with confusion written all over her face. "You didn't answer Lucy before, so tell me now." Addie looked back at the view in front of her, waiting for a few minutes to think of her answer. Trumpkin noticed how she couldn't think of what to say. "I asked you to take off you necklace for a reason. I've been told stories of a hero that would come to Narnia, along with the kings and queens of old, and help save Narnia in ways that the kings and queens couldn't. I once saw a picture of the necklace, but forgot about it until you came along. I knew immediately that you were the hero. Now, what is it that you are saving us from, that the kings and queens can't stop." Addie swallowed as she looked away from the dwarf, ready to answer.

"This world is connected to others that you don't know of," started Addie. "Each world has a villain, one that the heroes would be beat every time. These villains were tired of being beat, and they try to come up with a way to win. Each of these worlds is connected by portals that connect to the other worlds, which are movies including this one. Every thirty years, a special portal is opened that connected to my world. They want to destroy the things that created them permanently, and then come and destroy each of these movies. The most powerful beings connected to each of these movies chose someone outside this world to defeat permanently, and prevent them from being able to travel." She paused for breath and looked at Trumpkin. She was surprised that he didn't look confused.

"So, where do you come into this?" questioned a new voice. The two turned to see Edmund standing behind them.

"Have you been there the whole time?" wondered Addie, a little upset that he was eavesdropping on their conversation.

"Well, I heard voices, and came up here to see who was here," explained Edmund. "Then I heard you starting to explain, so where do you come into this?" Edmund walked and sat next to Addie, waiting for an answer. Addie breathed deep as she started again.

"Well, turns out these people chose me to save Disney. But, the villains knew that, so they sent one to come after me in my world. But, I got away and the villain left. When I got home that night, I fell asleep on my bed. When I woke up, I was in Toontown, the main part of Disney. I went to a meeting place and was told that I have to travel to different movies to stop the villains and close the portals. They gave me this necklace to travel, and so I started my journey. I went to a movie in the Pacific ocean before this and completed my job there. Then, I arrived here. I had to run away from Miraz, and ended up here to a hostile crowd. No one trusts me, so I can't help defeat them. And, I can't leave until I'm done here." Addie quickly drew in as many breaths as she could when she finished.

"Sorry we were harsh to you, especially Peter and Susan, we were just upset from the battle we just lost," apologized Edmund. Addie smiled at the boy in thanks. "Thanks for helping defeat the White Witch."

"No problem, it's my job," laughed Addie. Edmund and Trumpkin smiled at her, which she figured was the first one in a while. They heard voices above them, and looked up to see feet hanging above them. Addie knew that it was Caspian and his professor talking, and she strained to hear.

"Why did you never tell me about my father?" questioned Caspian, in an upset tone. Addie knew he was upset at just now finding out how his father really died.

"My mother was a Black Dwarf from the Northern Mountains. I risked my life all these years so that one day, you might be a better king than those before you," said the professor. Addie understood why the teacher didn't tell his pupil as the conversation continued.

"Then I have failed you," told Caspian.

"Everything I told you, everything I didn't, it was only because I believe in you. You have a chance to become the most noble contradiction in history. The Telmarine who saved Narnia," encouraged the professor as they stopped talking. Addie heard a weird noise and looked out in front of her. Addie's eyes went wide at the horrific sight. The two next to her turned to see what she was looking at.

"Caspian look in front of you!" Addie shouted to the prince and professor as she stood up. She knew she had to tell the others, and Addie ran back inside their Narnian fortress.

**(Meanwhile)**

The image of the great lion was haunting Peter as he sat in front of the stone table. He had sat there since Edmund and the new girl Addie defeated the White Witch. He was ashamed at himself for almost bringing back the evil witch. Peter was wishing that Aslan would reveal himself again. He saw out of the corner of his eye Lucy sit down next to him. He thought to himself the belief that his youngest sibling still had in the lion.

"You're lucky, you know," told Peter to his sister. She looked at her brother and was confused.

"What do you mean?" questioned Lucy. He was surprised that she didn't know what he was talking about.

"To have seen him. I wish he'd just given me some sort of proof," confessed the High King, disappointed in himself.

"Maybe we're the ones who need to prove ourselves to him," informed Lucy. She watched as her oldest brother continued starring at the carving of Aslan when a new thought came in her mind. "I trust her, you know." Peter looked at his sister, wondering what she was talking about. "Addie." Peter lowered his head at the mention of the new girl. Images of her revealing herself, her appearance transforming, her stabbing the witch, and the look that she gave him and Caspian started to run through his mind. "You need to trust her. We need her."

"How do you know?" asked Peter, facing his sister again.

"Because I had a dream, before we met Caspian, where I was talking to Aslan. He told me that a great help would come to us, and she would help Narnia succeed. And, she wouldn't have helped defeated the White Witch if she wasn't on our side," explained Lucy. Peter realized that she was right as he heard footsteps approach them. The two turned to see the very girl they were talking about standing across the table.

"Peter, Lucy. You'd better come quickly," replied Addie as she ran back down the hallway. The two siblings got up and followed her outside the fortress. They were in shock of the sight in front of them.

Hundreds and hundreds of Telmarine troops were standing in sections, covered in metal armor, ready to attack. The army never seemed to end. Among the soldiers on foot and horse, large catapults were ready to be fired. Addie drew in a deep breath, knowing a battle was ahead.

_Well, there's no way out of this now,_ Addie thought to herself as she continued looking at the endless sea of Telmarine soldiers.

* * *

**Glad you made it here! Well, there's some action battle stuff to the story. Hopefully, I did a decent job with it. I really didn't know how Addie should describe what she was there for, so I winged it. Oh yeah, just pretend that the Pevensies know what movies are. I don't really want Addie to have to explain in what they are. Well, click on the review button and review, especially if you favorited this story or alerted it since I want to know what you thought. If you do not like something and have a idea on how to make something better, say it in nice terms okay. Well, see you next time!**


	12. Won't Be Alone

**Hey! Sorry for the wait, school's been keeping me busy. Here's another chapter, and yes, it's not long, but this is what I wanted in the chapter. Yeah, I want to clear up, since the movie didn't having many different point of view scenes from the point when Addie came in as **Nemo **did, each of the scenes that are in the beginning go with what is happening in the chapter. Thanks to the ones who reviewed the last chapter! I've gotten exactly two reviews for the last 3 chapters each, and hopefully I can get more than that on this one. Can't think of anything else, here's Lucy. **

Lucy: **Thanks for letting me do this, Disneyfanatic09 doesn't own anything Disney, Walden Media, or C.S. Lewis related. She just owns Addie! Enjoy reading! Don't lose hope in Aslan!  


* * *

  
**

Chapter 12: Won't Be Alone

The Telmar council members' voices filled the hall as they were discussing the recent events. Filled chairs were a rarity now and only a few council members were left. The light black, ornate chairs were raised up from the floor, but where still lower than the throne at the window side of the room. The tall throne overlooked the rest, empty with dust growing on the seat.

"I warned this council when it put its trust in Lord Miraz, there would be consequences," reminded Lord Sopespian, standing up to address the still left members. His tan hands were running through his black curly hair. All the other council members responded with different answers.

"No," argued another older councilor. He stood as Lord Sopespian sat back down in his chair. "We can't accuse the Lord Protector without proof." Most of the other members shook their heads in doubt.

"How long are we going to hide behind that excuse? Until every chair in this chamber is empty?" rebuked another member with his gray hair stuck behind him, trying to tell the council not to trust Lord Miraz. As he finished, the large doors behind the chairs opened up. The man they were talking about walked in between the chairs.

"Lords of the council, my apologies for being late. I wasn't aware we were in session," apologized Lord Miraz as he sat down in his chair, which was closest to the throne.

"No doubt you were otherwise occupied," commented Lord Sopespian in an interesting tone to the new person.

"My lord?" questioned Lord Miraz. He knew that most of the council didn't trust him.

"Ever since the death of Caspian the ninth, you've behaved as if you were king. Now it seems that from behind his walls even Prince Caspian has gone missing," complained another council member standing and facing the hated lord. Everyone could hear the hatred in his voice.

"My deepest condolences, Lord Miraz. Imagine, losing your nephew, the rightful heir to the throne, on the very night your wife has blessed you with a son," sarcastically sympathized Lord Sopespian with a smug look on his face.

"Thank you, Lord Sopespian. Your compassion is a boon in this troubled time," madly thanked Lord Miraz.

"I trust you can tell us how such a tragedy could have occurred," wondered the other lord again. Lord Miraz looked to the door and nodded at General Gozelle. He got out of his chair, walked toward the throne, and stopped to stare at it.

"That is the most disturbing news of all. Our beloved Caspian was abducted, by Narnians," lied Lord Miraz. He wasn't about to tell the council members what really happened to the rightful heir. He turned to the others to see disbelief and some of them laughing at him.

"You go too far, Miraz. Expect us to stand by while you blame such a blatant crime on fairy tales?" told one of the other members, trying to hold in laughter. Lord Miraz nodded at General Gozelle as he walked out of the door. A few seconds later, Gozelle walked back in with some guards making a dwarf, hands bound, walking toward Lord Miraz.

"What?" questioned one of the members as the dwarf got on his knees if front of Miraz. His greasy blond hair was to the sides, and Trumpkin was staring angrily at the lord in front of him. All eyes were on the dwarf and council member in front of him.

"We forget, my lords. Narnia was once a savage land. Fierce creatures roamed free. Much of our forefathers' blood was shed to exterminate this vermin," started Lord Miraz, pointing at the dwarf. Trumpkin just continued looking at him. "Or so we thought. But while we've been bickering amongst ourselves...they've been breeding like cockroaches under a rock! Growing stronger. Watching us. Waiting to strike!" A loud _smack _was heard as Miraz struck Trumpkin with his ringed hand. The hit was hard enough to knock off Trumpkin's mouth gag.

"And you wonder why we don't like you," said Trumpkin in a sarcastic voice. Lord Miraz continued to look down on the dwarf.

"Well, I intend to strike back. Even if I have to cut down the entire forest, I assure you, I will find Prince Caspian and finish what our ancestors began," finished Lord Miraz to the council. The other members continued starring at Miraz, wondering if he would actually carry out his plan, and what his true intentions were.

* * *

"Cakes and kettledrums. That's your next big plan? Sending a little girl into the darkest parts of the forest? Alone!" yelled Trumpkin to Peter, Susan, Caspian, Edmund, Lucy, and Addie. The all of them, including some of the Narnian army, were in a smaller room to figure out their next plan. Addie had her hands on the table, watching everything going on around her. Addie could feel the stares of the creatures on her, wondering if she would say anything. Beside her, Trumpkin was furious about the idea of sending Lucy into the forest to find Aslan.

"It's our only chance," told Peter to the dwarf. _Oh yeah and now you believe in Aslan,_ thought Addie as she watched everything go on. She told herself to not speak unless she had to and was spoken to.

"And she won't be alone," added Susan. Addie saw Trumpkin walk in front of Lucy and have sadness clearly written on his face.

"Haven't enough of us died already?" pleaded Trumpkin in a quiet, soft voice.

"Nikabrik was my friend too. But he lost hope," said Trufflehunter, who was sitting next to Edmund on some steps.

"Lucy sure hasn't," interjected Addie. All eyes turned to her. Tired and worried faces were all around her. "And neither have I." She looked into Susan and Peter's eyes and saw that they were letting go of their distrust to her. Addie looked away toward Reepicheep, who was holding his sword out.

"For Aslan," declared the mouse as he lightly bowed toward them. Addie looked back to where Caspian was sitting with Professor Cornelius.

"For Aslan!" seconded a bear in a silly but trying to be serious tone, standing up straight. Addie silently giggled and smiled at his actions.

"Then I'm going with you," replied Trumpkin to Lucy. She stepped forward to the dwarf.

"No. We need you here," argued Lucy in a sweet tone. Addie could see a brave aura around the young queen, showing she was starting to grow up.

"We have to hold them off until Lucy and Susan get back," responded Peter, trying to figure out what to do.

"Miraz may be a tyrant and a murderer," began Addie. Everyone turned back to her, wondering what she was going to say. She was surprised that there wasn't an ounce of nervousness in her body. "But as king, he is subject to the traditions and expectations of his people. There is one in particular that may buy us some time," Addie finished. She turned to Caspian, hoping he knew what she meant. Caspian looked at her, understanding the tradition they needed to carry out.

"Yes, there is one," agreed Caspian as he walked toward them.

**(Later)**

"Why are you with us again, Addie?" asked Edmund while holding a white flower plant in his arms. To the left of him were also a minotaur and a giant walking with the same plants in their hands. The Just king was now dressed in his Narnian armor, with the golden lion as bright as ever. Addie was walking on the other side of him, holding a scroll in her hand. She smiled, imagining the Telmarine king's reaction.

"I'm here because he would want to see his enemy's new choice of who their fighting with," answered Addie as they continued walking to the enemies' camp. "Plus, I can't wait to see his reaction when we read the letter." Edmund laughed as they walked to the beginning of the camp.

Soldiers were parting their way, making room for the enemy to walk to the commanders. Harsh, blood hungry stares were following the four as they continued. Addie could hear the noise of weapon sharping all around her. Catapults were looming over her, mainly taunting her. She looked ahead to see a large tent set up with guards all around it. In the middle of the tent, King Miraz was sitting between the other lords of the council members. Addie could see the confidence streaming from his face.

Addie looked over to Edmund. "You ready for this?" He nodded his head with a determined look on his face. Addie lowered her head to look at the scroll, gaining more confidence. All of a sudden, she heard a soft growl in her ears. She looked around but saw no evidence of a lion anywhere. The minotaur and giant stopped in their tracks to let the two humans finish job. The two walked to the entrance of the tent. They stood firmly in front of the talking Telmarines, but they seemed to show no sign of acknowledgement. She loudly cleared her throat, alerting the men to their presence. Gozelle looked at them, ready to bring out his sword, but as his eyes landed on the peace plant, he stopped and walked to the other side of the tent.

"What do you want?" questioned King Miraz. He looked at the two with deep hatred in his eyes. Addie handed the scroll over to the king next to her.

"We have someone to tell you," answered Addie with a smug look on her face. Edmund unrolled the scroll, cleared his throat, and began to read the writing.

" 'I, Peter, by the gift of Aslan, by election and by conquest, High King of Narnia, Lord of Cair Paravel and emperor of the Lone Islands, in order to prevent the abominable effusion of blood do hereby challenge the usurper Miraz to single combat upon the field of battle. The fight shall be to the death. The reward shall be total surrender.'," finished Edmund. He looked at Addie before rolling the scroll back up. Addie saw the disbelief on the enemy's councilor's faces.

"Tell me, Prince Edmund…," said King Miraz, running his hands through his pointed, black beard.

"King," interrupted Edmund, still rolling up the scroll. _How long could that scroll possibly be?_ thought Addie. She saw King Miraz get confused at the correction.

"Pardon me?" questioned King Miraz. The other members were just staring at the scene taking place. All around them, soldiers were walking around, talking, eating, or preparing for the supposed battle.

"It's King Edmund, actually. Just "King," though. Peter's the high king," Edmund tried to explain. The Telmarines continued to stare at them with confused looks on their faces.

"I know, it's confusing," agreed Addie. King Miraz shook his head a bit before turning back his attention to the proposition.

"Why would we risk such a proposal when our armies could wipe you out by nightfall?" wondered Miraz. Addie had to blink a bit because of the shine his golden armor was letting off. She couldn't believe that he had such confidence in his army, whose commanders didn't really like him.

"Haven't you already underestimated our numbers? I mean, only a week ago Narnians were extinct," questioned Edmund. _He does have a point_, thought Addie.

"And so you will be again," told Miraz, leaning forward on the table to the two enemies.

"Well, then you should have little to fear," continued Addie, trying to get on Miraz's nerves as much as she could. He looked at her with an angry expression on his face.

"This is not a question of bravery," argued the new king, getting angrier the more he saw the smug look on his new enemies faces.

"So you're bravely refusing to fight a swordsman half your age?" asked Edmund in a mocking tone.

"I didn't say I refused," corrected Miraz.

"You shall have our support, Your Majesty. Whatever your decision," encouraged General Gozelle. Addie turned to see him leaning against a pole behind her and Edmund. She had forgotten he was even with them.

"Sire, our military advantage alone provides the perfect excuse to avoid what might otherwise be…," informed Lord Sopespian. Addie could hear a hint of mocking and hatred in the man's voice. She could see that he was planning something for the newly crowned king.

"I'm not avoiding anything!" shouted Miraz, smacking his fist against the table in front of him. Edmund jumped back a bit before balancing back.

"I was merely pointing out that my lord is well within his rights to refuse," responded Lord Sopespian, smiling wide.

"Miraz would never refuse. He would love the chance to show the people the courage of their new king," corrected Addie to the Telmarines around the king. Miraz looked at her with a contemplating look on his older face. She thought she could see doubt in his eyes.

"You," directed Miraz to Edmund. He lifted his head back up to face the enemy. "You should hope your brother's sword is sharper than his pen."

"Okay, we'll see you when the battle starts," said Edmund before starting to walk off. Addie and Edmund almost made it out of the tent before guards got in their way. They turned to younger ones back around to face their king.

"I'm not done," replied King Miraz. _What else does he want?_ "I don't want to fight your brother boy," began the king using his pointer finger before it pointed to Addie. "I want to you fight you." Addie could feel her mouth drop and Edmund look at her with a surprised look. "What, too scared to fight?"

"You agreed to fight Peter," argued Edmund. King Miraz sinisterly smiled at the two, trying to work his plan.

"It's either I fight Adeline here, or you and your entire army dead by nightfall," proposed Miraz. Addie tried to think of ways out, but none came to her mind. She could feel everyone starring at her again, waiting for her to respond. Addie knew he wanted to fight her since she was the supposed weaker target, and if she was killed, all the villains' plans would come true.

"I'll fight you," agreed Addie. Miraz smiled at her. "We will fight tomorrow in front of Aslan's How at noon," thankful that it was still morning. He nodded his head in agreement before she started to walk away. "But, if you attack before then, you will be seen as a coward to your people and the little honor you have left will go away." Addie walked faster to the edge of the camp when Edmund caught up to her.

"Did I really just do that?" questioned Addie out loud as they walked back to Aslan's How. _What have I gotten myself into?

* * *

_

**Well, there you have it! Addie know has to fight Miraz, awesome! I think the next chapter will have very few to no actual scenes from the movie, since she has to train for it. Well, click the review button and tell me what you thought. See you next time!**


	13. Good Reason to be Nervous

**Hey everybody! I'm back with this new chapter! This will have very few scenes from the movie! Thanks to the ones who reviewed the last chapter. I hope this one isn't bad. I can't think of anything to say, so here's Susan:**

Susan: **Disneyfanatic09 doesn't own anything C.S Lewis, Disney, or Walden Media related. She just owns Addie! Enjoy this chapter!

* * *

  
**

Chapter 13: Good Reason to Be Nervous

The short, long gray-bearded man walked through the halls of the Telmarine castle. The castle was full of talk of the prince's disappearance. The prince's professor chuckled a bit at the lies being spread around the halls by the prince's uncle. He was quickly walking back to his library to get back to his studies. He looked up with his horn-rimmed glasses and stopped in his tracks. His metal, black door was open, and it was not a good sign. Professor Cornelius sighed before slowly walking into his library.

"You have quite a library, doctor," told Lord Miraz, pacing across the library, reading a book. Professor Cornelius bit his tongue to refrain from speaking harsh words to the prince's uncle. He was wondering what Miraz could possibly want in his library.

"Is there anything particular you seek, my lord?" asked the professor in as a nice tone as he could. Professor Cornelius placed his books on his desk. His eyes scanned on words that were related to Narnia, the land the Telmarines hated. The protector lord walked to the other side of the desk, opposite the professor.

"I think I've already found what I'm looking for, in one of my soldiers!" quietly shouted Lord Miraz. He drove an arrow into one of the open pages on the desk. Professor Cornelius's eyes went wide at the arrow. It was long, with a brown stick; the end of it had bright red feathers sticking off the side. The other end was a sharp, small knife, sharp enough to kill anyone. The professor immediately knew it was a Narnian arrow, more than likely from Queen Susan. Miraz continued starring harshly at his nephew's tutor. "What do you know of Queen Susan's horn?"

"It was said to be magic," answered Professor Cornelius. Lord Miraz looked up at him with curiosity in his black eyes.

"Magic?" questioned Miraz, still holding the same papers in his hands.

"The Narnians believed it could summon their kings and queens of old. At least, such was the superstition," finished the professor. A new thought immediately came to the lord's mind.

"And what does Caspian know of this superstition?" continued Miraz, hoping that his runaway nephew knew nothing about it. He walked to the professor, standing tall and intimidating to the shorter man.

"My lord, you forbade me from mentioning the old tales," replied Professor Cornelius.

"So I did," agreed Miraz. The door opened, and Professor saw three soldiers come inside, one of them holding metal handcuffs. Professor Cornelius immediately knew his fate, but he was thankful that Caspian, the rightful heir to the throne, was away from the villain. He had one last thing to say to the man in front of him before he was dragged off.

"I will say this. If Caspian does know of the Deep Magic, my lord would have good reason to be nervous," warned Professor Cornelius. Miraz waved his hand, and the soldiers came up and put the handcuffs around his wrists. Then, the two soldiers on the outside started to drag the professor to the dungeon. Along the way, they passed Lord Sopespian who stood still while watching the scene in front of him with a look of horror across his face. He continued walking when the guards had disappeared into the next corridor. He watched General Glozelle walk up to him. He turned to face the general with a look of surprise and worry across his face.

"First our prince, now his tutor. If the members of Miraz's own house are not safe, are any of us?" Lord Sopespian whispered the question to the general. The general starred at the open door to the library where Lord Miraz was still sitting at the desk.

"Lord Sopespian!" yelled Miraz, calling the nearby council member. Lord Sopespian rolled his eyes as the general turned back to face him.

"Those are dangerous words, Lord Sopespian," counseled Glozelle. He knew that the councilor was right, but still had a few doubts about it.

"But these are dangerous times, general. One should choose his words as carefully as he chooses his friends," responded Lord Sopespian. He then walked to the angry lord in the library hesitantly. He sighed before walking up to the desk to find Lord Miraz looking at some book with pictures in it.

"How long until the bridge is finished?" asked Lord Miraz, hoping to hear some good news.

"Construction continues on schedule," answered Lord Sopespian, happy to give that report. He then saw Miraz's angry face look up to see the lord.

"That's not good enough. I need my army across that river now," demanded Miraz, standing up out of the chair.

"May I suggest you contribute some of your own men? I've only so many at my disposal," argued Sopespian. He was getting angry that Miraz wouldn't dare to think to give some of his own men to the bridge, but wouldn't hesitate to take some of the other council members' men.

"A fact you'd be wise to remember. Go to Beruna. Take as many troops as you need. We must get to Caspian before they do," added Miraz, putting the page he was reading on the desk.

" 'They,' my lord?" asked Lord Sopespian, wondering who in the Telmarine world Miraz could be talking about.

"It's time you learned your history," suggested Lord Miraz before exiting the library. Lord Sopespian looked down at the desk to see a painting of four kids riding horses, all with crowns on their heads. At the top of the picture, was an auburn hair girl in armor holding a sword with a glowing necklace, with a circlet placed on her head.

* * *

The small room was crammed with people, waiting to hear the news from Edmund and Addie. Edmund was at the table in the center with Lucy, Susan, Peter, Caspian, and Trumpkin around him. The long scroll was sitting in the middle of the table. Addie was leaning against the wall, still thinking about the duel ahead of her. _What am I going to do now?_

"So, when is the duel?" asked Peter to his little brother. He was getting anxious to hear when he would fight Miraz to the death.

"Tomorrow at noon, in front of the rocks," said Edmund, trying to figure out when he should tell who was really going to fight the enemy.

"So it's Peter and Miraz, right?" wondered Caspian, who was waiting to see the death of his hated uncle. Addie could see Lucy staring at her, and she knew that the youngest queen could tell something was wrong.

"Not exactly," started Edmund. Everyone turned to look at him, confusion written across their faces. "No, there will be a duel, just not with Peter." He quickly looked at Addie without the others noticing. Addie looked back down at her shoes, trying not to be obvious. She was surprised her silence didn't give it away.

"Then who is Miraz fighting?" questioned Susan. Edmund looked and tilted his head toward Addie, who was still looking down with her arms crossed across her chest. The rest of the people in the room looked at the fifteen-year-old girl. She could immediately feel the stares on her.

Someone called her name out, but Addie couldn't hear who it belonged to. But by their faces she could tell they wanted to know why Miraz was going to fight her. "What? It was either I fight him, or we all be killed by nightfall," said Addie, still holding her arms across her chest. A sympathetic look came across Trumpkin's face, as if he could see the nervousness building inside the new girl.

"But, why does he want to fight you?" asked Peter. Addie didn't answer, but just looked back down at her shoes. She had been hoping she wouldn't have to explain again why she was in Narnia. She looked up to see Glenstorm standing next to her, looking down at her as if he was studying her.

"Miraz fears her more than the rest of us," began the centaur, his hand still on the handle of his sword. "He knows that Adeline can stop his plans here and prevent him from accomplishing his larger plans." Addie looked at the rest of the people, and was glad that Edmund understood what the lead centaur was talking about.

"Larger plans?" whispered Susan, looking back at the auburn-haired girl. She still looked determined, but still scared. The six of them stared at her, waiting for an answer. Addie let out a deep sigh before explaining.

"I'm betting that Miraz is in league with the other Disney villains. All the Disney villains want to destroy Disney so they can take over this world and my world. He knows that the most powerful people in Disney chose someone to come here to defeat them, and they figured out that it was me," explained Addie. "He recognized me when I arrived in Narnia. He thinks that I'm a weaker target than you Peter and that he can defeat me quicker. And with me out of the way, all the plans can come true. I think that's the reason why he wants to fight me. I know I should, but I don't know if I can win." Everyone was looking at her with understanding in their eyes. Addie could feel herself starting to tremble and goose bumps forming on her arms.

Addie looked back down at her shoes. She was surprised at how scared she was getting. At all of her soccer games, swim, track, and cross country meets, and gymnastic competitions, she was never this scared. _I guess it's because I don't know how to use a sword, _reasoned Addie. Lucy saw her slightly tremble and walked over to her. Lucy stopped in front of her and placed her small hand on her shoulder. Addie saw the encouraging look the Valiant Queen gave her, and Addie lightly smiled.

"If you can get Peter and Susan to be quiet, you can definitely defeat Miraz in a sword match," encouraged Lucy. Addie smiled in thanks to the young queen.

"Hey!" retorted Susan and Peter. Addie looked at them, and their upset faces made Addie start to laugh. Soon enough, everyone else started laughing, even Glenstorm. Peter watched Addie and immediately noticed her bright, genuine smile. _She will defeat Miraz_, thought Peter. He made room for Addie as she and Lucy walked to the table. Addie placed her hands on the table, thinking of the one obstacle.

"The problem is, I don't know how to use a sword," stated Addie. They all looked at her, and she saw Edmund smile at her.

"We'll teach you then, since you did tell Miraz that the duel would be tomorrow," answered Edmund. Addie smiled and shrugged her shoulders in agreement. "Peter will be your sparring partner."

"I don't want to beat a girl over and over again," argued Peter. Addie's jaw dropped and she looked at the High King with another determined look on her face.

"You did **NOT** just say that!" yelled Addie as she put her hands on her hips. Peter was scared at her face for a bit. "So, is that a challenge?"

"Yes, it is," agreed Peter. "But first, we need to get you a sword." Peter walked out of the room, with Addie right behind him. _I _so_ can't wait to beat him, _thought Addie as she followed Peter. The rest of them quietly laughed at the other two's growing, competitive rivalry.

The two, followed by Glenstorm, walked through the preparing army. Group leaders were telling the plan to the rest of the army, as others were still sharping and making weapons for the battle. Peter dragged Addie to one of the fauns making swords and shields. Addie recognized him as the faun whom she stole the sword from earlier. The faun looked at her and put the sword he was working on behind his back.

"Don't worry, we are here to ask for the sword," assured Peter. The faun looked between the High King and Addie many times, before finally giving the sword to the king. Peter pulled the sword out of its covering and handed it to Addie. Addie looked at her own reflection in the shining metal. The handle had a lion's head roaring on the top. The material was hard and rough with a burgundy color. The rounded edges were a rough gold but still shined bright. Addie noticed that it fit perfectly in her hand as she wove her fingers around the handle. "How does it feel?" asked Peter, watching her examine the sword.

"Perfect, like I have so much strength and power in it," answered Addie, not taking her eyes off her sword. She heard fleeing footsteps and looked up to see Peter and Glenstorm walking away. "What, you expect me to hold the sword and automatically know how to use it?" The two stopped and stared at her. Peter started to laugh at her. "What could I've possibly done to make you laugh?"

"You're supposed to follow us," instructed Peter before turning around and walking again. Addie sighed, put the sword in its covering, and followed the centaur and human boy. They lead her into a low-ceiling room, with rocks scattered all over the room. In the middle of it, the floor dipped lowered a bit from the rest. Caspian, Susan, Edmund, Trumpkin, and Professor Cornelius were sitting along the rocks, having been waiting for the other three to return.

Addie stopped to look around her. "So, this is where you obviously train," stated Addie. Glenstorm stopped in front of her as Peter walked onto the lower floor. He stopped on the farthest side from her and pulled his sword out. She hated the over confident look on his face, and she couldn't wait to beat it, eventually. Addie pulled out her sword and stretched it. "So, how do I use this thing?" Glenstorm walked in front of her and placed her hands correctly on it before attaching a shield on her other arm. "Aren't I supposed to learn how to use the sword before I learn to fight with the shield?"

"There is little time left, so we will combine them," told Glenstorm. He gently pushed her in front of Peter. "Begin." Peter swung his sword at her, and Addie moved out of the way before being barely cut on her cape. "You need to learn by practice." Addie swung her sword at the boy, but he blocked it with his own sword before knocking it out of her hand.

Addie quickly grabbed it before he slammed his sword on the spot she was in. "Seriously, you couldn't think of a better way to teach me?" Peter ignored her question as he swung for her leg. Addie ducked with her shield, but he kicked it with his foot sending her to the floor. Addie jumped back up and swung at him. It barely brushed against him. Addie turned her attention away for a second, and fell back to the floor.

"Use it as an extension of your arm," told Trumpkin. Addie tried to make her movements with her shield and sword as if they were her fists, but Peter blocked every movement she made. He cut her cape again as she hit him with her shield.

"Come on, Addie," encouraged Lucy. "Use your talents." _How can I possibly defeat him? _ questioned Addie to herself. _All I know how to do is flip around. _She immediately knew how she could win. She slyly smiled before running toward Peter again. He swung his sword, aiming for her legs, but she grasped his shoulders and flipped over him. She lightly kicked him in the back as she landed, sending him to the ground. She looked around at the open mouths around her. Peter looked at her with a look of surprise on his face.

"How did you do that?" wondered Peter. He saw a new look of confidence on his face.

"Oh yeah, did I forget to mention that I've been involved with gymnastics since I was two, and I'm fifteen now, so you can figure out how many years I've been doing it," explained Addie. "And, I'm the top gymnast where I train." Peter got back on his feet and swung at her again. Addie back-flipped out of the way, hitting the sword again. She heard it fall to the ground. When she landed, she ran toward Peter to prevent him from reaching his sword. She used his shoulders again and jumped over him. She grabbed his sword when she landed again and hit him with her shield. He fell to the ground again as she pointing both swords at him.

"So much for beating me over and over," retorted Addie. She lowered her hand and offered it for help. He accepted it as she helped him up.

"Ha, told you!" screamed Lucy to Edmund. Peter and Addie turned to face them. "You owe me ten shillings!" Susan's mouth dropped at her sibling's bet.

"You betted on me?" questioned Addie. Edmund reached into his pocket and handed the money to his little sister.

"Don't worry I knew you would win Addie," said Lucy. Addie handed Peter back his sword as they walked toward the middle.

"Again," replied Glenstorm. The two competitors held their swords at the starting positions, staring each other down. "Begin." The two ran at each other, ready to prepare Addie for her fight.

**(Hours later)**

The flames were still burning bright as Addie looked at the picture of Aslan, sitting on the stone table. She had just finished her hours long training session, with her and Peter evenly winning the duels. Glenstorm after hours told her she was ready. Addie wiped the sweat off her forehead, fiddling with the sword in her lap. _I sure hope I can win._

"What are you doing here?" asked a new voice. Addie looked up to see Peter standing over her, sweating come down his golden blond hair. She quickly smiled as he sat down next to her.

"Just thinking," answered Addie. "Peter, do you think I'm ready?" She lowered her head and stared at the sword, in its leather like covering.

"Of course I do, you beat me so many times," told Peter. He could tell she was really tired and nervous. She kept quiet as she looked at the lion again. He felt sad at the lion again, hoping that he would see him again.

"Don't worry," comforted Addie. He turned to see her looking at him. "You will see him again." He smiled at her as they kept quiet.

"I'm sorry for being so harsh to you when you arrived," apologized Peter, putting his hands around his knee.

"No big, I completely understand," said Addie. "I probably shouldn't have been so defensive." Addie could feel her eyes trying to close, and she forced them open, knowing the duel was so close.

"Did you really go to the Pacific Ocean before arriving?" wondered Peter. Addie's interest peaked with his question.

"Yes, I swam in the Pacific Ocean, talked to a bunch of fish, and went to Sydney, Australia," informed Addie. Peter was in wonder as she described her journey through the movie called _Finding Nemo. _After she finished, the two just watched the flames burn, never ending.

"So, where are you…," started Peter. But as he turned to face her, he saw that she had fallen asleep on his shoulder. He didn't want to disturb her, so he gently laid his head on her soft hair and fell asleep.

* * *

"Destrier has always served me well. You are in good hands," encouraged Caspian as he settled Susan's foot in the stirrup a few hours later. He didn't really want to send the girl he had grown a crush on out to danger with her little sister, but it was the only way to get help.

"Or hooves," joked Lucy. Caspian stared at Susan as she continued settling herself. She quickly looked at him before turning away to hide his blush.

"Good luck," told Caspian.

"Thanks," thanked Susan, quickly looking away again. Caspian remembered something and reached into his pocket.

"Look. Maybe it is time you had this back," suggested Caspian as he started to hand back her horn, the very horn which had brought them back. Susan continued to stare at him with that same look in her eye.

"Why don't you hold on to it? You might need to call me again," said Susan as she flicked the reins. The horse set off as Caspian smiled and watched them leave.

" 'You might need to call me again?'" joked Lucy to her flirting sister as they were out of Caspian's hearing range.

"Oh, shut up," ordered Susan, ready for the battle to end and Addie to win.

* * *

"I better go get Peter and Addie," told Edmund as she walked away to find them after Susan and Lucy set off. Addie seemed to have disappeared after her practice, and the youngest Pevensie boy couldn't find her. He walked down the painted hallway, looking at the drawings as he walked. He walked to the side of the Stone Table opposite the opening. He suddenly stopped when he saw the two he was looking for fast asleep, Addie with her head on his shoulder and his head on hers. They looked so peaceful, but he had to wake them up. He quietly cleared his throat, and the two woke and stood up, not knowing the position they were previously in.

"Addie, it's time for you to get ready," ordered Edmund. The three walked to the front where Addie would get armor put on, and soon the duel to begin.

_No backing out now_, thought Addie as the Narnians put armor on her, ready for it to begin.

* * *

**Glad you made it! Hope it wasn't bad! You guys should read the story **Fairytales** in this category. It is AWESOME! It connects all the Disney princesses in some way! Go on and read it! Well, click the review button and tell me what you thought! See you next time!**


	14. Sure You Don't Need That

**Hey everybody! I'm SO sorry for taking this long updating it, school has been keeping me busy. But, I'm making up for it in this long chapter. Well, I have nothing to say, so here's Miraz:**

Miraz: **Disneyfanatic09 doesn't own anything Disney, Walden Media, or anything else related to some other company. She just owns that annoying Addie. I do triumphantly beat her, don't I?**

**Me: We'll see about that.**

Miraz: **I'll take that as a yes! Enjoy reading my victory!

* * *

  
**

Chapter 14: Sure You Don't Need That

The wind and leaves were rushing past Susan's and Lucy's faces as the horse led them deeper into the dark part of the forest. Branches and debris were flying off the ground and landing in other places as the horse rode on. Steps started sounding above the sisters. Susan looked up to see a black horse riding with a Telmarine soldier on it, following the two. She immediately knew that other soldiers were behind him.

"They've seen us!" alerted Susan to her sister. She could see Lucy tense up as they rode into a large clearing with the trees towering over them. Susan looked and saw more soldiers coming to the first one. Susan pulled back the reins, halting the horse. She hopped off and put the leather reins in Lucy's hands.

"Take the reins," ordered Susan as she grabbed her bow and arrows. Lucy looked at her sister with worry all over her face and afraid in her eyes.

"What are you doing?" asked Lucy, even though she knew what Susan was doing. They could hear the oncoming soldiers getting closer. Susan adjusted the straps for Lucy's feet.

"I'm sorry, Lucy. But it looks as if you'll be going alone after all," apologized Susan as she sent the horse off. As Lucy almost left the clearing, she stopped and turned to Susan. Susan nodded as Lucy saw some Telmarine soldiers come into view. The older girl nodded her head as the horse took off with Lucy on it.

Susan turned back around and started walking to the other edge of the clearing. She pulled out an arrow and pulled back the bow to shoot. Three soldiers were lined up, ready to attack the queen. She quickly let go of the arrow when the first soldier came into view, and he fell immediately as the arrow drove into him.

Susan quickly shot two more arrows as more soldiers came into the clearing to kill her. One of them charged at her with his sword out ready. Susan ducked as the sword went over her head and grabbed a dagger from her bag. Before she could do anything, another soldier charged into her and knocked her against a log. The three soldiers started to circle the weaponless girl.

As one of them prepared for the kill, a friendly ally came in and killed the prepared soldier. Susan looked up to see Caspian kill the final soldier. With a large smile on his face, he reached out a hand to the Gentle Queen, who was staring at him with a newfound admiration.

"Are you sure you don't need that horn?" asked Caspian, laughing at the same time. She smiled as she got up. She took his strong hand and hoped behind the Telmarine prince. Caspian looked in front of him and flicked the reins, waiting for the duel to be over.

_I hope Addie knows what she's doing, _thought Susan as they headed back, hoping the great lion would return.

* * *

Addie starred at the mirror in front of her, looking at her own reflection. The golden stitched lion was shining in the light off the dark red material. The roaring lion starred Addie in the face, and a new sense of responsibility came over her. She quickly adjusted the metal shoulder guards and the metal chain that flowed down her arms. She bent over and tied her Converse shoe laces. She laughed at how they decided the armor she would wear.

_*Earlier*_

"_My lady will love the dress she will battle in," told one of the female centaurs as she led Addie and Peter to one of the smaller rooms. She waved her hand and a dress appeared next to her. It was just like Susan's armored dress, with a chain metal top and leather covering starting at the chest. The skirt was brown leather material, and Addie noticed it was clinging to the ankles. _

"_What do you think?" asked Peter behind her. Addie starred at the dress and imagined herself battling Miraz in it. _

"_Is there any way I can use the armor you and Edmund use?" wondered Addie. It wasn't that she didn't like the dress; she figured she could probably fight easier with the kings armor. _

"_No milady, it is tradition for girls of Narnia to wear dresses for the armor," corrected Glenstorm. Addie laughed and sighed, causing the ones in the room to stare at her in confusion._

"_What's so funny?" questioned Edmund, getting more and more stressed from the upcoming battle._

"_I'm not a girl of Narnia, so I should be allowed to wear normal armor," reasoned Addie. Edmund shrugged his shoulders, seeing the sense in her statement. Peter was biting his tongue, refraining from telling her that she was becoming a girl of Narnia the more she was here._

"_And plus, it would be so much easier for me to flip around in pants instead of a dress, which Miraz could easily pin down," Addie continued, hoping she was making sense. The lady centaur called one of the fawns to bring the kings' armor. Addie blinked for a bit at the light the shoulder guards were giving off._

"_This armor is designed for you," informed the centaur as Addie walked toward the armor. She felt the smooth, soft, and protective material in her hands. It seemed custom made for her. Addie looked down and saw black, jean-like pants that wouldn't stick to her ankles, but wouldn't hinder her._

"_You should've just shown this to me in the first place," told Addie, smiling at the centaur. The centaur led Addie into another room to change. Peter and Edmund stood there waiting for her to return. _

"_She's nervous," spoke Edmund, looking at his older brother. "But she definitely won't admit it."_

"_You're right about that," agreed Peter, holding Addie's sword. Suddenly, the female centaur walked back in the room with Addie. The boys could see a strong, independent girl, ready for battle. The armor fit her perfectly and mirrored her every move. A new level of confidence was streaming from her._

"_You're wrong Addie," argued Professor Cornelius as he walked up to the girl. He placed a hand on her shoulder. "You've already become a girl of Narnia." Addie looked up and smiled at him. She looked down and saw that her black Converse shoes were there instead of the flats. _

"_Sweet!" shouted Addie, causing the others to laugh. "I get to wear my Converse!" _

_*end of flashback*_

Addie bent back up to the mirror. Her hair was still wavy but was starting to become a bit frizzy. She took her black ponytail holder and put her hair in a tight ponytail. She finished and tucked her necklace in the armor, careful not to lose it. Addie grabbed for her sword on the nearby rock, but she realized it was gone.

_Oh great, I'm going to a duel without a sword, definite defeat, _thought Addie as she heard Peter come into the room. He hid his laugh as he watched Addie franticly search for something.

"What are you doing?" asked Peter, knowing exactly what the answer was. She flung her ponytail back as she looked at him. Worry was written all over her face.

"I have NO idea where my sword is!" yelled Addie as she continued searching for her sword. She heard someone starting to laugh, and she looked up to see Peter trying to hide his laugh. "And what is so funny about losing a sword?"

"Are you talking about this sword?" laughed Peter as he pulled her sword from behind his back. Addie glared at him and hit his shoulder. He scowled in pain as he briefly held his shoulder. "What was that for? I was trying to make you less nervous and make you laugh."

"Well, Mr. High King, if you're going to try and make me laugh before I duel to the death, chose something better," answered Addie as she snatched her sword from him. She hitched it to her belt as she sat down on a rock. Addie looked at Peter and noticed he was in the same armor top she was, his sword in his hand. "Do you think there's going to be a battle?" He sat back down next to her, looking at the floor.

"I have a feeling the duel will not be the end," told Peter. He looked back to the girl next to him and saw her head was down looking at her shoes. "Where are you going after this?" She looked back up and him, then to her sword.

"I don't know Peter, I just know it's not my decision, my necklace chooses for me," said Addie. "All I know is when the blue portal appears, it's time for me to go." Addie swallowed hard, knowing it was time for her to get out. "Well, might as well go now." She stood up and readjusted everything. The two walked out of the room as Edmund joined them. As they walked to the weapons making room, Narnians of all kinds were lined up, leading Addie to the entrance. She continued walking, focusing more and more on the battle.

As the three walked out of Aslan's How, cheers surrounded them. Addie glanced up to see the rest of the Narnians cheering her on, archers at the top. She viewed forward and in the rock structure, King Miraz sat in a chair in gold color armor with a look of overconfidence on his face. Lord Sopespian and General Glozelle were standing on opposite sides of the king, all staring at the girl. The three stopped at the beginning on the rocks. Edmund placed a hand on her shoulder.

"You can do it, Addie," encouraged Edmund, trying to hand her a helmet. She waved the helmet away.

"It will restrict my vision, I need to see from all sides for gymnastics," informed Addie. She grabbed the shield in front of her and adjusted it on her arm. It was weightless to her and didn't weigh down on her arm. She looked down at her sword in its case again, before glancing at the enemy. She looked behind him at the hundreds of Telmarine soldiers, armed and ready, with the cavalry in the front and catapults in the back.

"Peter," started Addie as she faced him, "have the Narnians ready for battle a moments' notice. I really don't trust the Telmarines to keep their word." He nodded his head at one of the Narnians. He turned back to her and gently hugged her. Addie briefly hugged back before breaking away. She swallowed and sighed before turning back to Miraz. He starred at her coldly from his chair.

"If it should appear to be going poorly," instructed Miraz to General Glozelle. He looked up at the general with a look that told Glozelle exactly what he was supposed to do.

"Understood, your Majesty," obliged Glozelle as he looked at the girl Miraz would duel. She looked innocent and friendly but capable of defeating Miraz. He knew in his heart that he couldn't kill such an innocent, young girl.

"I hope you won't be too disappointed when I survive," sarcastically joked Miraz to Lord Sopespian standing next to him. Addie saw hatred streaming from the councilmen's face, and that he was refraining from doing something to the king. Miraz stood from his chair as Addie walked to the closest side to her. She sent hateful glares to the king as he did the same to her. "There is still time to surrender."

"Well, go on, I'm waiting," told Addie, hoping he would take the offer.

"You can still join me and the other villains, all you have to do is put down your sword and surrender yourself, and spare all the blood that will be split," offered Miraz. He saw no sign that she would dare join him as she stayed silent and took out her sword. "How many more must die for the throne?"

"Just you," answered Addie with a sly smile forming on her face. They continued slowly walking. She stopped in her tracks. "Just make a move already, you're not getting anywhere just staring at me." Miraz pulled his mask down and ran toward the girl. _Here goes nothing, _thought Addie as she ran toward the king.

He swung his large sword at her, but Addie back-flipped out of the way, kicking the sword in his hand. She landed as she aimed her shield for his face. He quickly blocked it as he swung again. It barely brushed her armor as she ducked from the hit. She ran her sword against his leg, but he moved in time to avoid an injury. Addie lifted her sword in time to avoid a head cut.

Addie grasped his shoulders and flipped over him, also kicking him in the back. He aimed for her back but she blocked with her lion shield. He jabbed for her side, but she swerved to the left and ran her sword against the armor. He moaned as he briefly moved away. Addie tried to stab her sword through his uncovered shoulder, but Miraz rammed his shield into her face. Addie screamed in pain but flipped away from a more dangerous hit. Miraz ran back toward her but she blocked the man with her sword. He moved back an inch as Addie swung again. Miraz blocked what he thought was a shoulder hit, but Addie moved her sword and cut his knee.

Miraz groaned in pain as he tried to cover it up. He looked back up to the fifteen-year-old girl and saw determination all over her face. And, that a purple bruise was starting to form below her right eye. He glanced back at General Glozelle, crossbow in hand, and turned back to Addie. He drew his sword back as Addie ran toward him. Addie started to flip over it, but Miraz ram his sword against her leg. Addie fell on her back in pain as he towered over her. She jumped back up, ignoring the growing pain of her bruise and back. She swayed her sword at him as he blocked it and aimed for her side again. Addie drew the shield in front of her face as he kicked her behind her knee.

Addie fell hard to the stone ground, her left shield arm stretched out, and palm up. Before she could make a move, Miraz stomped on top of the shield. Addie screamed louder in excruciating pain as she heard her left shoulder pop out of place. She saw through the corner of her eye Peter and Edmund stare in shock and worry. Addie looked at the king towering over her, and tried to swing her sword at him. He again blocked it and tried to kill Addie, but she rolled out of the way. He struck again, but Addie dead-legged him, something she learned from her cousin, and Miraz fell to the ground. Addie stood back on her feet, trying to ignore all the pain as Miraz backed against some of the rocks.

Suddenly, Addie heard a horse neighing. She looked up to see Caspian riding from the forest, with Susan sitting behind him. They starred at her with worry all over their faces as they neared Edmund and Peter. In the corner of her eye, she saw Miraz standing up. She groaned in severe pain, unable to ignore it any longer.

"Does my lady need a respite?" questioned Miraz, hoping the girl would say yes. Addie pushed back the tears that were starting to form from the pain.

"Five minutes?" added Addie, still holding the sword in an attack position.

"Three!" demanded Miraz as he started to walk back to his chair. Glozelle put down his crossbow, ready to help the king. Addie, as quietly as she could, groaned as she carefully walked back to the four. She looked up to see Trumpkin, standing with the archers on the perch, stare at her in worry. Peter walked quickly to help the slightly limping girl. He could see her trying to hold back the tears.

Addie walked back to see Caspian, Edmund, and Susan standing in front of her. She saw Peter's face look at them with worry all over. "Lucy?"

"She got through, with a little help," informed Susan. She looked back at Caspian, telling Peter who made assisted Lucy.

"Thanks," thanked Peter, letting go of his distrust of Caspian.

"Well, you were busy," added Caspian as he watched Addie groan in pain again. He helped Edmund set Addie up straight, careful not to hit her shoulder.

"Don't worry; Lucy will find him," assured Addie. She turned back to Miraz, who was limping from his cut knee.

"I assume you won't let things get that close again!" ordered Miraz as he clenched his teeth and threw down his helmet at Glozelle's feet. He sat down in the chair as Glozelle bent down to tend to Miraz's knee. Addie turned back to the four and looked at Susan.

"You better get up there, Susan," told Addie, pointing to the archers on the How. "The Telmarines will not keep their word, no matter who wins or loses." Susan looked at her before embracing her in a hug. Addie tried to hide the moan from the pain when Susan accidently grasped her shoulder.

"Sorry," apologized Susan, stepping back. Addie looked in her eyes to see genuine worry for her.

"It's all right," Addie tried to assure but quickly wiped away a tear that had escaped.

"Be careful," warned Susan to Addie. Addie nodded her head in agreement. "We really appreciate this." Addie turned and saw Edmund glancing between her and the Narnian army behind them.

"Keep smiling," told Edmund to Addie. Addie looked at the army and saw they were becoming frantic with worry. Addie lifted up her good arm with her sword and fake smiled at them. Immediately, the Narnians started cheering, trying to encourage her as Susan left to join the archers. She hoped they didn't hear her screams. _I'm so glad mom doesn't know what I'm doing, _thought Addie as she continued smiling.

"How does she look to you?" wondered Miraz to Lord Sopespian above him. The councilmen looked up to examine the girl.

"Young," answered Lord Sopespian.

"But His Majesty's doing extremely well, for his age," added Glozelle as he tightened the wrap around the king's cut. He purposely tightened it too hard and caused Miraz to groan in pain. Across from them, Peter and Edmund helped sit Addie down on a rock. She continued to groan, trying to not to sound weak. Caspian pulled her shield off her arm, causing another cry in pain.

"I think it's dislocated," told Addie as Peter and Edmund looked over her shoulder. "My gymnastics coach is gonna flip if I go back home like this." Addie moaned at the growing pain again, ashamed at her weak cries.

"You know you're not weak if you're in pain," corrected Peter, figuring out what she was thinking. He placed his hands on each side of her shoulder and pulled it back. Addie yelled as it popped back into place, happy the pain was decreasing.

"Thanks," thanked Addie as the pain started to go away, expect for the bruise. _Well, at least it shows I'm not a weakling,_ thought Addie to herself. She quickly wiped the sweat off her forehead as she stood back up, refusing the helmet again. Miraz saw her refuse it again and shooed away his. Addie took hold of her sword and shield again as she glared at Miraz and walked to the center, causing many Narnian cheers behind her.

Not wanting to suspend it any longer, Addie dashed for Miraz and swung her sword. He blocked it with his own as he aimed again. Addie kept on swinging at him. She quickly glanced away, and Miraz took the chance to hit her with his shield. He pushed her back as she swung again. A monster look came on his face as he jammed his shield onto her bruised face again. Addie moaned in pain but continued swinging. He knocked her against the rock, causing her to fall.

He backed away a few inches before coming back at her. Right before he struck her, Addie tangled his legs, knocked him down, and got back up. Miraz rolled a bit before standing on his feet again. He swung his sword at her, but Addie grabbed his arm and made his sword fall away from him. Her shield dropped to the ground and she continued hitting his shield, hoping to weaken him. She aimed for his side again, but he grabbed her arm and knocked the sword away. He punched her face and hit her right shoulder with his shield. As he aimed his shield for her even more bruised face, she grabbed the shield and started turning it like a steering wheel. She turned around, bringing the shield with her and turning Miraz. She bent his arm backward behind his back as he groaned in pain.

He jabbed his elbow into her original bruise and caused Addie to back up. He threw her against a rock and grabbed his sword. Addie moved out of the way before he struck her. Addie blocked the next hit with her armor covered arms and hit the sword away. Before Miraz could make another move, Addie jabbed her fist into his cut knee. He screamed in pain from the hit.

"Respite! Respite," pleaded Miraz as he fell to the ground. She clenched her teeth as she started to tower over him, her fist ready to attack. She started to hesitate attacking him.

"Now's not the time for chivalry, Addie!" yelled Edmund. Peter stood next to him, worried about what she would do next. Addie couldn't hear what was going on around her. All she could hear was the sound of her fast-beating heart and her breathing. She realized she wasn't the one who needed to do it. She looked back up at the three while lowering her fist, and they saw a set, determined face on her. She dropped her fist as she started to walk away from Miraz. She heard a sword being picked up, and Miraz standing up.

"Look out!" warned Peter as Addie turned around to see Miraz, with her sword in his hand, ready to kill her. She missed the first attacks and grabbed the sword. She flipped around and stabbed the sword into the king's side. He gasped at the attack as he fell to the ground. Addie stood in front of him, the sword in her hand ready to kill. She soon lowered the sword to her side. Everyone around stared in anticipation of the next move.

"What's the matter, girl? Too cowardly to take a life?" questioned Miraz, wandering what she was going to do. "You're too cowardly to be the hero of Disney."

"You're disgusting and dishonorable life, no matter what anyone says," started Addie, intensely starring at the king, "is not mine to take. And it's not cowardly or weak if you're doing what's right." Addie turned around and looked at Caspian. She walked up to him and handed Miraz's sword to him. He gladly accepted it. "Do what's right, Caspian." Peter helped lean Addie against the rock so she wouldn't fall. He quickly walked up to his injured uncle with hatred in his eyes.

Caspian lifted up the sword to his uncle's throat, ready for the kill. The light started reflecting off the titled sword. "Perhaps I was wrong. Maybe you do have the makings of a Telmarine king after all," informed Miraz, hoping to distract his nephew. Caspian stretched back his arm, screamed, and lugged the sword. Addie saw Miraz lower his head, close his eyes and open in surprise to see the sword wobbling in front of him. He looked up to see an unwavering look on his nephew's face.

"Not one like you. Keep your life. But I am giving the Narnians back their kingdom," commanded Caspian. He turned back around and looked at Addie. She smiled at him, proud of his choice. She looked behind him to see Lord Sopespian walk forward to help the limping Miraz.

"My king," called Lord Sopespian. Hatred was pouring off of Miraz's face.

"I'll deal with you when this is over," notified Miraz. Addie saw Lord Sopespian reach into his pocket and pull out one of Susan's arrow. He then stabbed Miraz in the side, causing the end of the terrible king.

"It is over," told Lord Sopespian. Addie alerted Edmund, Peter, and Caspian, and they watched in horror as Miraz fall to his death. "Treachery! They shot him! They murdered our king!" The Telmarine soldiers were angered at the lie told before them. Addie turned back around to face the army.

"Caspian, go back and get them ready," ordered Addie. Caspian started to run back inside the How. She turned back to see Glozelle and Sopespian ride back on their horses to the cavalry.

"Narnians be ready!" shouted Addie to the army behind her. Weapons being pulled out of their casings was all Addie could her.

"Addie! Peter!" shouted Caspian. They turned to see him pointing at something. They both turned back around to see a Telmarine running toward them. Addie ran toward him as he swung his sword. She cut his side as he fell to the ground, and she cut his neck to seal his death. She starred in horror at the sight of her first kill. She stood there dazed, hurt at what she had and was fixing to do.

"Go!" shouted Peter to the bear right behind them as they ran beside Addie. Edmund shook Addie and knocked her out of her trance.

"To arms, Telmar! To arms!" commanded General Glozelle as all the Telmarine troops cheered and raised their weapons. Addie could see one of them waving a black flag around, and some others unleashing the catapults. Boulders started being hurled back at the Narnians. Addie leaned against a nearby rock to regain her balance as the impact of the rocks shook the Narnians.

"Loose! Cavalry! Attack!" shouted Glozelle as the Telmarine horsemen started riding to them at Aslan's How. Hundreds of horsemen headed toward them as many boulders shook the ground. Addie stared head on the, ready to battle.

"Archers to the ready!" ordered Susan as the archers around her pulled out some of their bows. The opposing army, lined in rows, charged even faster toward them. Peter turned around and motioned Caspian and Glenstorm to go back. The two rode past the outside Narnians and back into the How to the rest of the army. Other Narnians were standing with their weapons out, ready to battle.

"Narnians!" called Caspian as he stopped in front of them. "Charge!" All of the Narnians rode behind Caspian into the underground space behind the entrance. They rode past many rock columns that stood ready to fall. Addie could feel the vibrations of the underground Narnian army and the Telmarine soldiers riding toward them. Below them, a horn sounded in their ears.

"One, two," Peter started to count down.

"Three, four," continued Caspian, feeling the impact of the boulders.

"Five, six," counted Addie, keeping her balance and focus on the enemy soldiers.

"Take your aim!" encouraged Susan to the archers.

"Stay with them!" added Trumpkin, ready to let go of the bow.

"Eight, nine," finished Peter.

"Get ready!" commanded Addie to the Narnians.

"Now!" instructed Caspian. Soon, the underground Narnians started to break and smash the rock columns, causing them to crumble. As the Telmarine cavalry got closer, the ground below them started to lower. Soon, horses were falling into the ground and soldiers were flying off their horses. Many tried to jump the distance between them Addie, Peter, and Edmund, but none made it.

"Now!" shouted Susan as they unleashed their arrows. Hundreds of arrows flew forward in the air, and at the same time landed in many of the enemy soldiers. Many of them dropped dead, but many more continued on. Edmund quickly hopped on a nearby horse, heading into the battle. Addie looked at Peter, then back at the Telmarines before running to the enemy, sword and shield ready to attack.

"Charge!" ordered Peter, charging after Addie, with the rest of the Narnians running behind him. Addie looked behind the fallen cavalry and saw holes open up in the ground. Popping out like daisies, the underground Narnian army came behind them to join the others.

"Gotcha!" yelled a Telmarine to Addie as he swung his sword at her, thinking she was off-guard. Addie was aware and flipped over him, stabbing her sword through him as she continued through the battlefield. More and more soldiers came, and Addie flipped, kicked, back-flipped, and swung at them all. She looked over to see Reepicheep standing in front of a soldier who was trying to climb out.

"You're a mouse," marveled the soldier, wide-eyed at the sight in front of him.

"You people have no imagination," complained the mouse as he drove his sword through the soldier's face. Addie immediately felt a kick in her back, sending her to the ground. Her sword fell out of her hands as she turned to see a Telmarine with a spear in his hand ready to kill her.

"Addie!" called out a voice as an arrow struck his neck. Addie looked up to see Edmund and Caspian next to her. Edmund helped Addie back on her feet as Caspian handed back her sword.

"Thanks!" acknowledged Addie before running off back into the battle. After defeating a few more soldiers, she turned back to the enemy. The rest of the large Telmarine army was marching toward them, swords, spears, bows, and shields ready. The catapults were flinging nonstop, sending even more boulders at the Narnians. Caspian raised his sword and lowered his arm to the enemy.

Addie looked above and saw griffins, with archer dwarves in their talons, flying toward the enemy. As they got closer to the larger army, the dwarves fired their arrows. Boulders were now flying toward the griffins. Suddenly, large crossbows started flying toward the griffins. Addie saw at least one griffin get hit and fall. She watched as Peter looked back and forth between the Telmarines and Susan.

"Lucy?" said Peter, getting more worried about his sister. He looked back at the oncoming army before yelling at the army to go back to the How.

"Cut off their escape!" Addie heard Lord Sopespian yell to the army. They started cranking more boulders and arrows at them. Many of them started landing on the How itself.

"Brace yourselves!" ordered Susan to the archers. But soon enough, the entrance collapsed before any of them could get inside. Addie watched as Susan started to fall off the How as Trumpkin grasped her wrist to save her. _I've got to stop those catapults somehow._ She looked between the How and the catapults before making a decision. She turned around and ran back to the oncoming Telmarines.

"Addie! What are you thinking?" questioned Peter as he watched her run to the enemy, exposing herself to the boulders and arrows.

"Cecilian!" screamed Addie, hoping he would come. She heard a familiar screech and looked up to see him flying toward her. She ran in the same direction as he swooped down to reach her. She grasped a Telmarine's shoulders and landed on Cecilian's back. Addie grasped the feathers as tightly as she could as he swerved out of the crossbows.

"What do you what me to do milady?" asked Cecilian as they got closer.

"Fly toward the catapults and break the chains," instructed Addie as they got closer. They reached the first catapult as Addie drew her sword and broke one of the chains and ropes. The catapult fell to the ground as they flew to the next one. They repeated the process until the last one was left. Suddenly, an arrow barely missed Addie's shoulder. It did reach the side of her face and caused a new cut. She screamed in pain again.

"Milady!" shouted Cecilian as he turned around. "I'm taking you back!" He flew as fast as he could back to the Narnians. Addie tried to wipe off the blood that was starting to fall down her face.

"Crush them all," she heard Lord Sopespian tell his troops as they flew back to the How. He landed behind Edmund, Peter, Susan, and Caspian who were standing at the collapsed entrance. They rushed to her and gasped at the cut and blood that was now falling down.

"Addie! Your face!" Edmund expressed his worry. Addie looked back at them, starring at the Telmarine army starting to surround them.

"What are you staring at me for? We've got an army to defeat!" criticized Addie as she walked past them to the Narnian army that was now lined up. The four followed her, with their weapons out. They looked at each other, knowing what to do. Peter nudged Addie in her good shoulder, telling her to give the order. Addie just wiped the blood off, slyly smiled, and ran toward the Telmarines, with everyone following her lead.

_Don't worry, Lucy will pull through,_ Addie reassured herself as she continued fighting the Telmarines, waiting for hope to come.

* * *

**Glad you made it here! Yes, I've left it in the middle of the battle, but when I was typing it, it was getting to the fourteenth page. There are two more chapters left in **Prince Caspian.** Almost done with another movie. That's all I can think of, so click on the review button and review away (but no flaming). See you next time!**


	15. Slept Long Enough

**Hey everybody again! This is actually the second to last chapter. I wanted a separate one to end the battle. I'm getting sad that this movie is almost over. : (. I forgot to that in the last one that this story now has over 3000 hits! Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, favorited, alerted, and read this story! Well, that's all I've got, so here's Edmund:**

Edmund: **The author Disneyfanatic09 does not own anything Disney, Walden Media, or any other company related thing in the chapter. She does own Addie and the overall plot to the story. Enjoy this one!

* * *

  
**

Chapter 15: Slept Long Enough

Lucy flicked the reins as hard as she could, urging the horse to move faster. A sense of urgency was starting rushing over her. She continued riding through the trail, hoping for Aslan to be nearby. She heard a shout behind her and saw another Telmarine soldier, crossbow out, ready to aim at her. Lucy patted the horse, hoping it would go faster. She heard a low growl and looked at the other side. She briefly saw a large, golden lion running as fast as he could in front of her.

As the trail headed uphill, the lion stopped and caused the horse to halt in front of it. It roared loudly, causing the horse to lift its front legs up and fling Lucy back as she screamed. She stood up straight and starred at the lion in hope. She knew immediately who it was as it roared again, jumped over the gap, and landed on the soldier. Lucy climbed up the hill as quickly as she could to see Aslan standing over the now dead soldier. She starred at it for a bit, hesitating, but after it moved its head toward her, she knew immediately it was the real thing.

"Aslan!" She ran toward the great lion and flung herself on his mane. The impact was so hard it knocked him to the ground as the two started laughing. She sat up straight to face the lion, a large smile all over her face. "I knew it was you. The whole time, I knew it. But the others didn't believe me."

"And why would that stop you from coming to me?" asked Aslan to Lucy. He was overjoyed at the belief Lucy still had in him. She sat in front of him, thinking for a little bit.

"I'm sorry. I was too scared to come alone," apologized Lucy, sincere written all over her voice. "Why wouldn't you show yourself? Why couldn't you come roaring in and save us like last time?" She remembered it was shaping up to be exactly like her dream.

"Things never happen the same way twice, dear one," informed Aslan. Lucy looked back down again.

"If I'd have come earlier, would everyone who died, could I have stopped that?" wondered Lucy, thinking of all the possibilities.

"We can never know what would have happened, Lucy," replied Aslan. Lucy's straight face turned into a frown, which Aslan immediately noticed. "But what will happen is another matter entirely." Lucy's face lit up and glowed, realizing what he was saying.

"You mean you'll help?" happily asked Lucy. Aslan smiled at her excitement.

"Of course. As will you," added the lion. Lucy looked back down when he mentioned her role.

"Oh, I wish I was braver," commented Lucy. Aslan chuckled at her comment and ignorance to what she could really accomplish.

"If you were any braver, you'd be a lioness," encouraged Aslan. Lucy smiled in thanks before thinking of someone.

"Aslan?" started Lucy. "Before, you told me of a great help that would come to aid us. Were you talking about Addie?"

"Yes, I was dear one, she has helped all of us more than she knows," responded Aslan. "She will help others in ways she could never imagine." Lucy smiled at her new friend's accomplishments, and immediately hoped she was okay, along with her siblings, Caspian, and the rest of the Narnians. "Now, I think your friends have slept long enough, don't you?"

The two stood up on the ground as Lucy climbed on the lion's soft back. As soon as she was settled, Aslan bent his head back and roared as loud as he could. Lucy felt magic fly throughout the woods, knowing something good was about to happen.

_Don't worry Narnia, help is on the way_, thought Lucy as they set off from the forest.

* * *

"Gotcha!" shouted Addie as she cut another Telmarine soldier. She wiped off the blood of her face from the cut which still kept bleeding. She figured she must've battled tons of soldiers already, with a never-ending sea of them circling the Narnians. Many on both sides were dropping dead, but the battle never seemed to end. She ducked from another soldier and stabbed him in his shoulder. She ran away from the corpse to a semi-safe spot.

Addie stood in place as she watched the battle go on. Many Narnians around her were dropping like flies. The Telmarine army was starting to close in on them, showing no sign of backing off. She watched as Peter, Susan, Edmund, Caspian, Trumpkin, and Reepicheep were battling three or four soldiers at once, giving all their strength. Even though most of the catapults were gone, Addie could still feel the vibrations from the marching Telmarines. Hopelessness was starting to overcome her as she watched everything going on around.

But all of a sudden, a wave of magic ran through her body. A low roar started sounding in her ears. A feeling of hope started to overcome the hopelessness and weariness from the battle. Addie knew immediately what happened. She looked over to Peter as he finished battling a soldier and he looked at her. He noticed the bright smile on her face.

"Lucy," whispered Addie to the wind. He was confused at her statement, and in horror watch a Telmarine soldier come up from behind her and create another cut on her face again. She screamed in pain as she fell to the floor. The Telmarine kicked her in her stomach as she grabbed her sword. She stabbed his knee as Peter ran to her. Addie tried to get up, but the soldier pulled her back down. Before he could kill her, Peter swung a nearby spear into his shoulder. As the soldier fell to the ground, Peter stood over her and helped her on her feet. He could see the blood flowing down her face.

"You need to get out of here," told Peter, hoping she would go somewhere to stop the bleeding. She looked back up at him in horror of his request.

"There is NO way I'm leaving here now," corrected Addie as she smiled, drew her sword out, and ran to rejoin the battle. Ignoring the blood, she attacked with a new energy and hope. Addie ran quickly to help Edmund. They stood back to back as they battled the soldiers, and soon the soldiers in the circle were gone. She gave him a high-five as she jogged over to Trumpkin. Addie stabbed one of the soldiers as Trumpkin cut another's leg. Addie stopped and saw the Telmarines were now trapping the now fewer Narnians in a shrinking circle. Hope was fading from their faces fast.

"Narnians! Don't give up! Fight while we still have hope!" encouraged Addie as she yelled at the loudest she could. She ran over the Caspian to help him. But when both of their backs were turned, two soldiers kicked them into the fallen ground. They both landed hard on the brown dirt. Caspian gasped again at her face.

"Addie, your face is even worse," commented Caspian.

"Never mind about my face," ordered Addie as she wiped more blood off. The two tried to find their weapons and heard a shout in front of them. General Glozelle had just killed a Narnian with a long, sharp spear and turned to kill the two. When Glozelle saw who he was fixing to kill, he stopped in his tracks. Addie could see the hesitant look on his face. She knew instantly that he didn't have the heart to kill her or the rightful heir to the throne. As he started lowering his spear, large, strong tree roots grabbed him around his waist and threw him against the ground. Addie's jaw dropped at the sight, in excitement for Lucy's victory. She flipped back on her feet and helped Caspian up.

"Lucy," whispered Peter as he watched more and more gigantic trees battle the Telmarines, eliminating many of the enemy. Soon enough, the enemy screamed in terror and fear and ran away from the battleground. Peter ran to the edge and helped Addie and Caspian back up. The three had large smiles on their faces as they walked to be with the rest of the Narnians. Addie watched Lord Sopespian stare at the scene before him in horror. All around her, Narnians were cheering at the now possible victory. A new sense of accomplishment filled Addie's body, and a large, beaming smile grew on her face.

The last catapult was still firing boulders at them, and even hit one of the trees, knocking it down. The nearby tree stopped in its tracks and plunged its roots into the ground, sending it to the not fighting Telmarines. The roots soon engulfed the remaining catapult and broke it into pieces. Addie then turned to look at Edmund, Trumpkin, Peter, Susan, and Caspian who were standing in a line next to her. She sent a look to Peter, telling him what he should do. He nodded his head in agreement.

"For Aslan!" cheered Peter as he ran toward the retreating Telmarines. Everyone else soon joined him in the charge, with Addie passing Peter and killing many of the soldiers. The Narnians ran around the hole and closer to the Telmarines. Addie never stopped running as she continued attacking the soldiers. She neared Lord Sopespian close enough to hear one of the soldiers on a horse talk to him.

"We can defeat them if we draw them to the river. We must regroup," suggested the masked soldier. Addie grabbed one of the crossbows and fired at the same soldier. He fell down as Lord Sopespian threw his hand up.

"To Beruna! To the bridge!" ordered the council member. A Telmarine sounded a loud horn as the rest of the soldiers turned around to head back to the river. Addie took the crossbow again and shot one of the horsemen. The man fell to the ground as Addie jumped on the horse, leading the Narnians to the river.

As they neared the river, swarms of Telmarines grouped together to cross their constructed, wooden bridge. Suddenly, they stopped at the beginning of the bridge. They were puzzled at the sight in front of them as Addie came behind the soldiers. She smiled as she saw Lucy walking toward them on the other side of the bridge. She heard the Narnians halt behind her, wondering what was going on.

"Addie, what's happening?" questioned Peter behind her.

"It's Lucy, she's on the other side," answered Addie. She heard Peter starting to run toward his sister, but Addie drew her sword out in front of him. "No Peter, just watch." She turned to see Peter looking at her with an 'I hope you know what you're doing' look on it. The Telmarine soldiers in front of them turned around to face the Narnians. Addie turned her attention back to Lucy. Addie smiled again as Lucy drew out her dagger, with a knowing look on her pale face. Lord Sopespian turned back around to survey the situation before turning back to Lucy. Addie beamed as she saw the great lion himself walk up next to Lucy. Aslan glanced at Lucy before looking back at the Telmarines and quietly growling. Addie watched as ripples started flowing through the river. Suddenly, an oddly colored portal appeared near the edge of the bridge. Addie's eyes went wide, knowing it was the portal to her world.

"Charge!" sounded Lord Sopespian as he smiled, knowing about the portal. Telmarines cheered as they started running. Addie flicked the reins of the horse, pushing through the soldiers. As she neared Lord Sopespian, she carefully let go of the reins and slowly stood on the saddle, relying on her years of training with balance as she squatted. The Pevensies, Caspian, and Trumpkin gasped in horror as they watched Addie fling herself over Lord Sopespian and his horse. She grunted as she landed hard in front of the running Telmarines. The enemy stopped in their tracks as Addie drew out her sword and put her shield on her arm, blocking the portal. Lord Sopespian started laughing as he charged toward her, leaving the others behind.

"We have to help her!" yelled Susan as they tried to reach Addie, but the Telmarines blocked their path.

"We can't reach her!" told Edmund as they watched Addie block a hit from Sopespian.

She struck her sword against his armor, causing him to fall of his horse. She ran in front of him, shooing the horse away. As Lord Sopespian got on his feet, Addie noticed a villainous look on his face as he swung at her. She blocked with her shield as other Telmarine soldiers joined the fight. They circled around her, but Addie pushed many into the river and killed many of them. In the corner of her eye, she saw a soldier try to run and kill Aslan and Lucy. But her attention was diverted as Lord Sopespian ran his sword against her armored shoulder. She drove her shield into his face and stabbed another soldier as she heard Aslan roar as loud as he could. The wind rushed past them, as Lord Sopespian stopped to stare at the lion.

Another soldier threw himself at the fifteen-year-old, but she drove her sword through him. Suddenly, she felt water starting to rush past her. She turned around to see the river in waves rushing toward them. Addie heard many of the soldiers in the river talk in confusion. She looked in front of her and saw that Lord Sopespian was trying to lead his troops back to the Narnian side of the bridge. Addie grabbed the councilmen's shoulders and cut off his path. He glared at her as he heard something. They both turned to see the portal disappearing. When it flashed away, Sopespian turned to Addie intending on killing her.

He threw himself at her, and she quickly blocked the attack. She grazed her sword across his weak knee and caused him to scream. The water was now roaring in their ears and towering over them, creating a large shadow in the shape of an older man. Addie surveyed when Sopespian was distracted that the water man flung his water arms underneath the bridge. Addie threw her sword at the councilman, trying to distract him. She suddenly heard a loud, creaking noise, and the two stopped battling long enough to see that the bridge was being lifted off the ground by the water spirit.

Addie balanced herself as the bridge was being lifted high of the ground, dropping many Telmarine soldiers with it. The Pevensies and Caspian observed the lift happening, with worry increasing for Addie. The auburn haired girl swung her sword as Sopespian starred at the water. He blocked the attack with his shield and rammed his shield into her face again. She made herself keep quiet as she attacked again. She back flipped out of the sword's path and landed on the bridge which was now falling apart. She tried to hit his side, but the older man's sword ran over her face again. Addie rubbed the blood off again as she fell back on her legs. The bridge was starting to collapse as Sopespian towered over her, sword in his hand.

To her luck, water fell all over Sopespian, and he turned to the water man. Addie turned to see the water man looking at her. She slowly backed away to the edge and got back on her aching feet. The water man winked at her as she ran toward the edge. She leaped off the side as the water man threw himself on the bridge. The bridge was completely destroyed as the water man returned to the calm river.

Peter watched in suspense as he saw Addie throw herself off the bridge. He quickly followed her path and knew she would more than likely severely hurt herself. He ran as fast as he could to her landing. Addie closed her eyes so she wouldn't see her painful landing. She quickly stopped landing. She was puzzled to find herself in someone's arms. Addie opened her eyes to find herself in the hold of Peter. He left her down easily. Addie beamed as she threw her arms around him in thanks.

"Thank you so much," gratefully said Addie, wiping the blood off her face. He narrowed his eyes at her and pointed at her.

"Don't do that again," warned Peter, happy she didn't get anything more than a few cuts.

Addie sighed, put her hands on her hips, and clicked her tongue. "I can't promise for sure Peter." Addie lightly smiled as they joined the others. Susan quickly embraced her when they walked up. She let go, and Addie saw that she was mad at her.

"What do you think you were doing? Did you actually have a plan in mind?" interrogated Susan, also placing her hands on her hips. Addie smiled at her as she rubbed the blood off and started rubbing her neck.

"Definitely no, that my friend was me totally winging it," answered Addie. "And it will probably NOT be the last." They started laughing as they watched the surrendering Telmarines walk up on the bank. Narnians were standing up on the rocks, watching the enemy making sure they didn't attack.

"Assemble on that bank! You will not be harmed! Surrender your weapons! Take off the armor," were among the orders given to the Telmarines. Weapons were clanging against the sandy rocks as they were dropped. Addie walked at the end of the line as Edmund, Caspian, Peter, Susan, and she crossed the now calm river to the front of Aslan. Addie stopped in her tracks as they continued on.

_It's not my world, so I'll just stay right here,_ thought Addie as she watched the Kings and Queens of Old and the Telmarine prince bow down on one knee to the great lion. Aslan smiled at the sight. Addie hoped that he wouldn't acknowledge her. She wiped more blood off as she continued watching the scene, as if she was at the movies again.

"Rise, kings and queens of Narnia," told Aslan. Edmund, Peter, and Susan all stood up to face the lion, but Caspian stayed down with his head hung low. "All of you." Caspian glanced up in surprise, thinking he wasn't capable.

"I do not think I am ready," voiced Caspian.

"It's for that very reason I know you are," responded Aslan. Caspian's eyes went wide at the lion's assessment. Addie smiled, proud of Caspian as he stood back up to take his place with the other kings and queens.

Suddenly, Addie heard solemn bagpipes play as she moved out of the way to let warrior mice carry the injured Reepicheep in a carrier. They continued playing until they arrived in front of Aslan. Lucy immediately took out her cordial, opened the mouse's mouth, and poured a drop down his mouth. Soon after, Addie smiled again as Reepicheep coughed while leaning up. He stood back on his feet to thank the young queen.

"Thank you, Your Majesty. Thank you," thanked Reepicheep as Lucy laughed at his kindness. Reepicheep looked around and was speechless as his vision fell on the great lion. It took him a second or two to recover. "Hail, Aslan! It is a great honor to be in," started Reepicheep as he fell a bit forward and bent his head down. He then noticed his tail was missing. He briefly jumped out in amazement. "I'm completely out of countenance. I must crave your indulgence for appearing in this unseemly fashion. Perhaps a drop more?" He pleaded with Lucy as she shook her head.

"I don't think it does that," replied Lucy. Reepicheep lowered his head in shame.

"You could have a go," pleaded the mouse. Addie covered her mouth to hide her laugh. She heard Aslan laugh at the mouse's action.

"It becomes you well, small one," Aslan tried to encourage the mouse, who was circling, trying to find a replacement for his tail. Addie sighed in happiness, listening to Aslan's soothing voice.

"All the same, great king, I regret that I must withdraw, for a tail is the honor and glory of a mouse," continued Reepicheep, covering with his tail where used to be.

"Perhaps you think too much of your honor, friend," contradicted Aslan.

"Well, it's not just the honor. It's also great for balance. And climbing. And grabbing things," argued the mouse. Addie turned away to laugh at his reasoning.

"May it please Your High Majesty, we will not bear the shame of wearing an honor denied to our chief," declared the rest of the mice as they held their tails in one hand and their swords in the other, ready to cut them off.

"Not for the sake of your dignity, but for the love of your people," told Aslan. Addie saw that as soon as he finished speaking, a tail grew back for Reepicheep. He looked at it with joy all over his face. He turned around to show everyone.

"Look! Thank you, my liege. I will treasure it always. From this day forward it will serve as a great reminder of my huge humility," declared Reepicheep in excitement.

"Now, where is this dear little friend you've told me so much about?" wondered Aslan to Lucy. She pointed to Trumpkin who was nearby, directing where the weapons would go. Trumpkin looked at the lion and hesitantly walked toward him. He then bent on one of his knees in respect. Aslan then roared at the dwarf, making sure Trumpkin knew he truly existed.

"Do you see him now?" joked Lucy as Trumpkin looked awkwardly at them. Addie sighed, deciding she should go help with the weapons gathering. She turned around and started walking away, hoping the others wouldn't notice she was gone.

"Adeline!" called Aslan to the girl, which made he stop in her tracks. The rest of them turned to face her. "Come here." He watched her shrug her shoulders and rub the back of her neck as she turned around and started walking toward him. He noticed blood still streaking down her face. She stopped walking, rocked back and forth on the heels of her feet, and looked everywhere but at the lion. Addie noticed Lucy's eyes go wide as she examined her face.

"Addie, what happened to your face?" wondered Lucy, noticing the many cuts and bruises on the fifteen-year-old's face.

"I got cut and hit a few times," answered Addie, looking at the ground.

"Where do you think you were going?" questioned Aslan to her.

"Uh, I didn't want to interfere in a land I'm not a part of," voiced Addie, unsure of what to really say.

"You are a part of Narnia. You have done Narnia a great service," proclaimed Aslan. Addie finally looked at him with a look of disbelief on her face. She waved her hands around in protest.

"No, no, no," began Addie, "I've done nothing. It was all of them." She pointed to Trumpkin, Reepicheep, the mice, Susan, Caspian, Edmund, Lucy, and Peter. "I didn't do anything." Aslan started laughing at her statement.

"No, Adeline, you've done more than you realized, and will continue to do more than you would ever imagine as you go on your journey," corrected Aslan. She looked at the lion straight in his deep, sweet eyes, seeing that he was telling the truth. "Come closer and kneel." Addie slowly walked toward the lion, bent down, stuck her sword in the sand, and bent her head down. "I now proclaim you, Adeline May Garrison, Light of the Evening Star, Protector of Narnia." She looked back up at him, her jaw dropped in disbelief. The rest of them smiled in happiness, knowing she deserved it.

"I don't deserve it," Addie tried to argue. The lion laughed as he walked closer to her and placed a gentle paw on her shoulder.

"You bravely fought the Telmarines until the end and were willing to put yourself in harm's way to stop them; I think you deserve it," concluded Aslan. Addie sighed, finally giving in. Aslan breathed deeply and caused the bleeding and bruising to cease on her face. Addie felt around her face, happy that all of the recent cuts and bruises were gone.

"Rise, Protector of Narnia," commanded Aslan. Addie placed her sword back in its case as she rose back on her feet and turned to face the others. They were glad that all of the bleeding and bruising were gone, and most of the cuts had disappeared.

"Where did those three cuts on your left cheek come from?" wondered Susan. Addie started blushing and laughing at the question.

"You don't want to know," said Addie, holding her sword in her hand. She looked at Peter, and she knew he was thanking her for all she had done.

"Come on everyone," instructed Aslan as everyone turned to face him. "Let's go home." The six humans walked in line next to him, with Trumpkin and Reepicheep behind them. And everyone, Telmarine and Narnian, knew that they had made a difference.

_Wow, I wonder what else is in store for me,_ thought Addie as they continued walking back to the Telmarine castle, thinking about her new title as Adeline May Garrison, Light of the Evening Star, Protector of Narnia.

* * *

**Hey again! I hope the ending of this chapter wasn't really cheesy, sorry if it was! Also sorry if I misspelled anything, sometimes my spell check misses things. Well, one more chapter left in Narnia :(. Well, click on the review button and tell me what you thought! Adios! **


	16. I Can Return You To

**Hey everybody! Sorry for the later update, I've been working on my English Vietnam scrapbook project and I turned it in today! I'm SO glad I'm done with it. Well, once you get down to the end, Narnia is over, I love this movie and I'm sad to see it end. But, I'm excited to get on to other movies! Well, I'd like to thank the ones who reviewed the last chapter, now this story has over 4000 hits! Keep'um coming! Well, I'd also like to thank** Barbiegirl 22** for giving me the idea of mentioning the portal in the last chapter maybe being a ride home for Addie. I hope I did it justice! Well, enough of me talking, here's Aslan:**

Aslan: **Well, glad you readers made it to the last chapter in Narnia. It's been a wonderful journey. Now, disneyfanatic09 does not own anything Walden Media, Disney, or any one company related thing. All she owns is Adeline and the overall plot to the story! Enjoy reading the last chapter in Narnia!

* * *

  
**

Chapter 16: I Can Return You To

The air was chill and the wind rushed through the dark castle, blowing the witch's cape past her. The green skinned witch sat in her chair, talking to her second-in-commands. The tall, skinny man ran his hands over his snake staff. The queen next to him was organizing the potions and ingredients in the dungeon room, trying to find a beautifying potion.

"Maleficent, do you have any beautifying potions in this castle?" questioned the wicked queen. Maleficent sighed in frustration at the queen's request. _The only thing that woman cares about is her looks, _thought the witch. Jafar sighed and walked over to the queen.

"Don't worry my queen, everything will be fine," said Jafar as he lifted up his snake staff to hypnotize her. The Wicked Queen sighed in annoyance and folded her arms across her chest.

"Really Jafar, you really overuse that trick, and plus it doesn't work on my beautiful face," corrected the Wicked Queen. Jafar huffed in anger as he put down his staff and walked back to the other side of Maleficent.

"Any news from Miraz?" Jafar wondered to Maleficent. She continued starring at the onyx ring on her long finger, ignoring the Agrabah vizier. Suddenly, her raven Diablo screeched as he landed on the stone window's opening.

"Come to me, my pet," called Maleficent to her raven. Diablo swooped down and purposely knocked the Wicked Queen's crown, the vizier's turban off, and Iago, his talking parrot, off his shoulder. It snickered at the two as it landed on the sickly green ball that sat on the top of the witch's long, black staff.

"Maleficent, you really need to learn how to control that stupid bird of yours," scolded Iago in his famous scratchy voice as he hovered back up to Jafar's shoulder. Maleficent continued to pat her pet with a sinister smile on her face. Jafar just glared at the witch, upset that he couldn't cast a spell on her or else the human girl Addie would've been gone by now. The two other magical beings walked to other sides of the room, trying to ignore Maleficent's goons partying and making a bonfire outside the tower. Suddenly, the wooden door was broken down and Shan Yu, Gaston, and Clayton came barging in. Maleficent quickly stood up in irritation, pointed her staff in their direction, and swung the door back in its place.

"What is so important that you decided to break down my door and storm into my tower?" demanded Maleficent. The three, new villains were a little taken back at the power her voice commanded. Gaston, with a smug look on his face, not-so-subtly flexed his muscles as he stepped in front of the other two to talk to the witch, vizier, and queen, all whom had magic powers.

"We came to inform you that Miraz is now dead," told Gaston. He watched as Jafar just shrug his shoulders and continued looking through Maleficent's spell books, unshaken by the news of an ally's death. Maleficent sat back down uninterested.

"Come back when you have more important things to tell me," ordered Maleficent. She waved her hand toward the door, but the three men looked at each other before Shan Yu stood in front of them.

"A portal appeared in Narnia," added Shan Yu. The three magical beings turned to them in shock, amazed at what they heard. Maleficent mainly glided over the distance and stood in front of them.

"Did anyone take advantage of the opportunity?" continued Maleficent, hoping to hear splendid news.

"No," answered Shan Yu, carefully holding the handle of his sword. Maleficent's black eyes become filled with anger.

"WHAT!" screamed the witch as she threw her arms down, causing fierce lightning strikes outside the tower. The three normal villains covered their eyes to keep from getting blinded. Jafar and the Wicked Queen felt a bit sorry for the other three, getting to face the wrath of Maleficent. "You insolent fools! Why did no one use the portal?" Gaston and Shan Yu gulped and turned to Clayton, signaling that it was his turn to speak.

"Um, Miraz's fellow members were going to go through the portal, but they were battling someone long enough in front of the portal and it vanished away," explained Clayton. He reached behind his back and positioned his metal gun protectively in front of him. The witch started rising them, her staff held above her head.

"Who distracted them?" demanded Maleficent. The Wicked Queen and Jafar walked over to the witch and pulled her down.

"Calm down, Maleficent, it was probably someone unimportant," the queen tried to assure. She turned back around to face Clayton. "Who distracted the Telmarines?" Clayton swallowed hard before answering.

"Adeline," nervously answered Clayton. The Wicked Queen's expression turned into rage at the answer. She threw her hands and cape up in disgust.

"They let her beat them!" shouted the Wicked Queen. Jafar had to hide his chuckles from the lady's response. "That girl! She will pay for it!" Maleficent smiled wickedly at her companion.

"So much for taking your own advice, Grimhilde," teased Maleficent as she started rubbing her hand over the green, crystal ball. The Wicked Queen turned to the sorceress with an angry look on her face.

"I told you to NEVER use that name, I go by the Wicked Queen now," ordered the queen as she stormed off back to her chair. Maleficent just disturbingly smiled as she went back to her seat to think of a plan.

"Miraz was useless anyway, but now that Adeline girl knows what the portal looks like," Maleficent thought out loud. "Well, it's unimportant. Clayton, Shan Yu, and Gaston, tell all the others that next time a portal appears, don't waste the opportunity, even if they have to abandon the others." The three men nodded before they quickly walked out the door. Jafar just continued reading a book and heard glass smash. He looked up to see Grimhilde standing over a now broken potion, fury written all over her face. Her eyes were now an icy black color.

"If I ever get my hands on that girl," started the Wicked Queen but she sat back down to calm herself. Maleficent turned back to Diablo and ran her fingers through his fingers.

"All in due time, Grimhilde," assured Maleficent. The Wicked Queen grimaced at the mention of her name but hoped the witch's words would come true.

* * *

The buildings were covered with flowers, vines, and wreaths as castle workers cleaned up the petals from the coronation parade that had taken place the day before. Music could still be heard throughout the halls of the castle. Paintings of the old tyrant, king Miraz had been quickly taken down in order to erase the memories of actions he had caused.

In the now brighter rooms, Addie was leaning against the balcony that was included in the room they had given her. Caspian pleaded with her to have a personal lady-in-waiting, but Addie argued enough to get him to stop. She was sitting there bored out of her mind, waiting for something to happen. Peter and Susan had walked away to talk with Aslan, Caspian was gathering the Telmarine people, and Lucy and Edmund were busy exploring the castle.

"I'm in Narnia and I have NOTHING to do," complained Addie to herself as she watched the people gather below her. Addie walked back into the room and picked up her sword. Other the time she had owned it, she had grown attached to it. She had a few quick duels after they arrived and one had almost cost her a coronation parade. She smiled and laughed, remembering the funny memory.

_*a day before*_

"_Head up, Addie!" instructed Caspian as he jabbed her shield with his sword. He couldn't believe that Addie had talked him into practicing with her, knowing that he should've been getting ready for the coronation parade. _

"_I'm gettin' there!" Addie yelled back as she cartwheeled out of the strike. She had borrowed from of the stable boys' clothes so she wouldn't have to practice in a dress. When she stopped, Addie aimed her sword for his armored side and hit it so hard he fell to the ground. He raised himself up, and Addie brushed the grass of her shield and sword._

"_Wow, you are definitely improving at sword-fighting," complimented Caspian. Addie smiled in thanks as she put her sword back in its casing. She placed her shield nearby her. _

"_Well, practice makes perfect," responded Addie as sat on the nearby tree stump. Caspian looked up at the castle before turning back to her._

"_We probably should be getting ready," suggested Caspian. Addie looked at him confused at his statement._

"_What could we be possibly need to get ready for?" wondered Addie as she tightened the belt where her sword was hanging. She was thankful a fawn had made her a belt to hold her sword that was meant for clothes that weren't armor._

"_Addie! Caspian! What do you think you're doing?" yelled a new voice. Addie clenched her teeth together as the two turned to see the new people. Susan had her arms cross her chest in a lovely velvet red and gold dress with golden color diamonds on the chest. An angry look was written across her face. Peter was right behind her with his new Narnian clothes on. He shook his head, not surprised where he found Addie. Addie watched as Edmund and Lucy were trying to hold in their laughs. Edmund was also wearing new clothes while Lucy had on a flower pink, princess looking dress that flattered her growing figure. Addie saw how their new outfits made them look more mature than their ages. She also noticed their shining crowns sitting straight on their foreheads. She sighed, knowing exactly what Caspian was talking about._

"_Um, practicing," sacredly answered Addie, lowering the hat the stable boy had given her to keep control of her hair and pulled it over her eyes. She looked down at the cobblestone when she heard heels walking to her._

"_Do you know what's fixing to happen?" questioned Susan as she stopped in front of Addie, who was still holding the hat over her eyes. Susan pulled it back up so Addie would look her in the eyes. _

"_Um, I'm about to beat Caspian in a sword fight," replied Addie in a nervous tone. In the corner of her eyes, Addie watched as Caspian tried to back away from Susan. But the Gentle Queen turned around to look at him, and he immediately stopped in his tracks. Susan started stomping her shoe against the cobblestone._

"_No, the coronation parade is about to begin," corrected Susan. Addie opened her mouth to an 'o' as she started rubbing her the back of her neck again. Lucy let out a quick giggle before trying to regain her composure again. "Were you ever going to get ready?"_

"_I was thinking I was going to skip it," informed Addie. She immediately regretted saying that._

"_You can't skip Addie!" pleaded Lucy. Addie sighed, knowing she was fighting a losing battle. The youngest queen walked up to Addie and handed her a new dress. "Go put this on!" Addie grabbed the dress and turned around to go change in an empty room. Susan immediately turned on Caspian._

"_You actually agreed to practice with her," said Susan as a Telmarine servant handed Caspian his new crown. The jewels glistened across the crown as he placed it on his head. He stuttered at bit before answering that Addie wanted someone to practice with, and that he was the first she saw. _

"_I guess I forgot to remind her that the parade was soon," added Caspian, nervous at the Queen's reaction. Susan sighed in expectancy, knowing that Addie would be the one to try to skip a parade. _

"_Well Susan, at least you picked out a simple dress for me to wear," thanked Addie as she joined the group. The bodice of the dress was a rougher, earth brown color that went around her like a sleeveless t-shirt. Line designs in lighter brown ribbons went around her waist and underneath her chest like an empire waistband. The sleeves and skirt were layers and layers of thin, cream white material that fitted her arms, but flowed freely for the skirt. She briefly ran her fingers through her hair to get the debris that got in her hair from the practice. _

"_Well Addie, you need one more thing," instructed Susan as she took out a crown-like circlet. Addie smiled as she examined it when she grabbed hold of it. The metal was weightless and twisted into interconnecting waves and line designs. It was simple, yet elegant at the same time to Addie. Lucy gently helped Addie place it in her hair. _

"_There! Now you have something else to wear," responded Lucy. Addie could see the excitement beaming from Lucy's face as she led her to the stables. Addie laughed at her quickness as she turned to Peter. _

"_Is she like this every day?" asked Addie with a large smile on her face. Peter started laughing as the two watched Lucy rush to her horse and hop on the saddle. _

"_Only when she's excited," replied Peter before turning back to Addie and putting a stern look on his face. "Now Addie, no jumping in front of the horses this time, okay?" _

"_Whatever you say, Mr. High King," agreed Addie as she slyly smiled and walked away. "I'm not sure which one I'm more scared of: the horses not stopping when I land or Susan when she watches it." The two started laughing as Addie got on the horse, ready to begin the parade._

_*end of flashback*_

"Milady," called Reepicheep as he knocked Addie out of her daydream. She set her sword down and walked to the mouse at the door. He was jumping as high as he could since he had gotten his tail back. Addie laughed as he watched him jumped from the top of the dresser to her bed. "I've come here with a message from the great lion." Addie immediately straightened up and walked over to him.

"What's the message?" asked Addie to the mouse. He looked back up at her ready to answer.

"Aslan would like you to meet him on the practice courtyard," informed Reepicheep. Addie thanked him as he rushed out of the room. She wondered what Aslan wanted to meet her for and grabbed her sword to put it back in the belt. She walked as quickly as she could out of her room in the long halls. She got so lost in her train of thought that she bumped hard into someone on some stairs.

"Oh, sorry Addie, I didn't see you there," apologized Caspian as he helped her back up. She brushed off the dirt of her dress and straightened her hair.

"It's okay, Caspian, I wasn't paying attention," corrected Addie. She noticed that they were outside in the practice courtyard. She suddenly heard Aslan's voice and turned around. Caspian and Addie saw Aslan walking underneath the stairs, with Susan and Peter on both sides of the lion. Sad expressions were all over their faces, and Addie knew that Aslan had given them the news.

"Because you have snuck in... I'm sorry, but their future in that world shall be good," explained Aslan to the two oldest Pevensies. They nodded their heads in understanding. Addie looked at Caspian and saw that he didn't hear what the lion had told the two.

"Your Majesty?" called Caspian. The other three looked up to see the two others watching them. She could see the unhappy looks in their eyes. Addie could see Aslan watch her, waiting for her to say something. Addie just kept quiet. "We are ready. Everyone has assembled."

"Good Caspian," thanked Aslan. "Take Peter, Susan, Edmund, Lucy, and Trumpkin over there. I need to speak with Adeline." Aslan swallowed hard, wondering what needed to be said. Peter and Susan left Aslan's side and walked toward Caspian. Peter stopped next to her and she gently placed her hand on his shoulder, showing her understanding. He glanced up at her in thanks, and lightly smiled before continuing with his sister and Caspian. "Come with me Addie." Addie quickly walked next to him to keep up with his pace. "I guess you are wondering why I wanted to meet with me." Addie just nodded her as she watched her feet move in the same pattern as Aslan.

"Have you enjoyed your stay in Narnia?" started Aslan.

"Oh yes, very much, I will miss it a lot," answered Addie, trying not to think about it. "I keep wondering what world I will go to next." The pair stopped at a nearby balcony overlooking the sharp drop next to them. Addie placed her arms on the railing to get a better view of it.

"Well, Narnia will miss you," assured Aslan. Addie smiled at the lion as she continued looking out at the mountainside. Right below them was a ravine, with mighty white-blue waters rushing down the river. As she stood there thinking, the image and memory of the first solider she killed started flooding her mind. Sadness, anger, and disbelief flowed through her body. Aslan watched her as her face started to drop and sadness overtake her face. He could tell she was very deep in thought and knew what she was thinking about. "You did what you had to do to save Narnia, Adeline. And battling Telmarine soldiers was part of it. You have nothing to be guilty of, dear one."

"I just can't believe I took someone's life, I killed someone!" expressed Addie, still looking at the mountainside. "I'm not meant to go around movies and take peoples' lives. I can't do stuff like that!"

"You are not someone who will freely take another's life, Adeline, but you will if your job tells you," replied Aslan. "I have a feeling you will try to avoid that at all costs." Her shoulders relaxed, but he could tell something else was bothering her. "What else is on your mind?" Silence and tension filled the air as Addie tried to think of how to speak her thoughts and questions.

"Aslan, would I have gone home if I jumped through the portal before Lord Sopespian?" wondered Addie as she turned to look at him, curiosity written all over her face.

"We may never know, Addie," answered the lion. "You made your choice not to jump through the portal and instead you stopped the Telmarines from going to your world. What's done is done. You miss your family don't you?" Addie lightly smiled, thinking of her parents and sister.

"I do," responded Addie, her smile growing. "But I know that I can't go home yet, I have a job to get done. Emily would LOVE this though!" She started laughing, imaging her little sister screaming if she met Nemo and Dory back in _Finding Nemo. _"I still have a job to do. I wonder what things are in store for me."

"You are going to accomplish and go through many things," informed Aslan. "You have what it takes to defeat them, and have many more talents than you know of." The lion's smile brought confidence to the fifteen-year-old. The lion then whistled and a Telmarine servant brought a wooden box to the two and set it before Addie's feet. She wondered what was inside the new box. "We must head on to the gathering. But before we do, I need you to change into this dress." Aslan pushed the top off the box, and Addie gasped at the item inside.

Inside was another new dress. The bodice was velvet, cherry red with flower designs over it. The shirt turned into a V-neck that went to the belt in the middle of the dress. Inside the neckline were golden and dark red jeweled shapes. A medium, red belt separated the top and the skirt of the dress. The skirt was the same red color, but down the middle in the front the skirt opened up to reveal a cream white thick material. Large, golden thread outlined the bottom and opening of the skirt. The sleeves were also a cream, white material that went from her shoulders to the top of her wrist. Three, gold belts were over the arms, holding another red material part that was on the top of the sleeve. _This is one of the prettiest dresses I have ever seen_, thought Addie as she thanked Aslan and went inside to change.

**(meanwhile)**

"Where could Addie and Aslan possibly be?" questioned Edmund to his siblings and Caspian. The five of them were standing on a raised platform, with a large, twisted tree behind them. Hundreds and hundreds of Telmarine men, women, and children were gathered in the city to hear the news of their new king and his Narnian allies. They were waiting for the Great King of Narnia to return with the Protector. Peter was getting worried, wondering what Aslan had to say to her. His eyes started scanning the audience for a bit of auburn hair, but none came up. He became sadden, knowing his time in Narnia was starting to run out and that Addie would most likely be leaving soon.

"I wonder what he had to talk to her about," Susan thought out loud, adjusting her white sleeves.

"Found them!" shouted Lucy, pointing to Aslan and Addie as the two were walking forward. The five marveled at the Protector's new dress, since it flattered her athletic figure perfectly. Lucy ran a bit and grabbed Addie by her wrist. Lucy led the girl up the steps to the stone platform and stopped Addie right between her and Peter. "Where did you get that dress?"

"Turns out, Aslan gave it for me to wear right now," answered Addie, moving her longer bangs behind her ears. Peter leaned closer to her to whisper so she could hear.

"Where did you and Aslan go?" wondered Peter. Addie turned around to face the High King.

"Oh Aslan needed to talk to me and we ended up at a balcony that went over the cliff," told Addie, using her hands to explain. She was about to say something else, but Aslan walked to the center with Caspian and the new king began talking.

"Narnia belongs to the Narnians, just as it does to man," began Caspian. Addie could see the change in him from a runaway prince to a respected Narnian and Telmarine King. She watched how the people gave him all their attention and respect. "Any Telmarines who want to stay and live in peace are welcome to. But for any of you who wish, Aslan will return you to the home of our forefathers." The Telmarines were gasping at the offer Caspian had given them.

"It's been generations since we left Telmar," argued one of the Telmarines. Addie could see, feel, and hear the hesitancy in the people's voice. She knew she would be the exact same if she was asked to up and leave her home.

"We're not referring to Telmar," corrected Caspian. The Telmarines started wondering what their new king was referring to. Caspian moved out of the way for Aslan to speak to the people.

"Your ancestors were seafaring brigands. Pirates run aground on an island. There they found a cave, a rare chasm that brought them here from their world. The same world as our kings and queens. It is to that island I can return you," explained Aslan as he turned around to face the tree. He blew on the bark and soon it started creaking and untwisting. Quickly, the tree stopped twisting and created a wide enough walkway. Inside the walkway, white mist was swirling around as if it was a portal. "It is a good place for any who wish to make a new start. But before I ask anyone to volunteer," he slowly turned around and faced Addie, "we need to send Adeline off."

_What!_ thought Addie as she felt her eyes go wide and her jaw drop in surprise. She knew that eventually she would have to leave; Addie just thought she would get to spend more time in Narnia. A bright blue light started shining in the bottom of her vision, and she looked down. Her necklace was glowing again. Suddenly, a wind rushed past her as she watched another blue portal appear in front of her, and she became sad again. "I guess it means it's time for me to leave." She walked a bit forward and turned around to face the Pevensies, Caspian, Trumpkin, Reepicheep, and Aslan. Upset looks were all over. Addie started laughing, and the humans looked at her with confused looks.

"Don't get sad, it makes me wanna cry, and I definitely don't want to do that," laughed Addie. Lucy ran up to her and rammed into her to give her a hug. Addie gently hugged her back as she would her own sister. Lucy moved back at bit, and Addie bent down to her height and saw sadness filling her eyes.

"Will I ever see you again?" asked Lucy. Addie looked down contemplating her question. As she thought of an answer, a small smile came to her face. She looked back at the Valiant Queen with hope in her eyes.

"Don't worry Lucy, I have a feeling that I will see all of you again," told Addie. Her answer put a smile on the youngest queen's face. Lucy walked back as Edmund and Reepicheep came up to her.

"It's been a pleasure fighting alongside you, milady," said Reepicheep, bowing to show her some respect.

"Reepicheep, how many times have I told you my name is Addie, not milady," altered Addie. "It makes me feel old. Now Edmund," Addie started, turning her attention back to the Just King, "it's been fun beating you in the duels." Edmund soon got an offended look on his face.

"Hey, I beat you a few times," replied Edmund, causing Addie to laugh again. "Well, a few times."

"Keep on working on that, my friend, and make sure you and Peter DON'T get into any fights like last time," urged Addie, pointing between the two brothers. Edmund gave her a quick hug before getting back in line, and Caspian walked up to the girl.

"When you told me to do the right thing after you battled Miraz, do I it?" questioned Caspian. Addie nodded her head, signaling that he did. He smiled before she gave him a hug.

"Now, tell her how you feel before the chance flies by," instructed Addie, looking between him and Susan. He started faintly blushing as Susan came up to her. The two girls quickly embraced, silently apologizing for the way they acted toward each other when Addie arrived. "Take care of yourself Susan, you'll do just fine." Susan smiled and wiped a quick tear from her eyes.

"I'll miss you," added Susan. Addie said the same thing as Trumpkin came from behind her. He just stood there, rocking back and forth on his heels.

"Well, goodbye my dear little friend," smiled Addie. Trumpkin looked back up at her and smiled at his nickname. He held his hand out and shook Addie's soft, smooth hand before letting Peter take his place. Addie stood there awkward, unsure of what to say to the person she became closest to.

"So, I guess this is goodbye," started Addie, unsure of what to say. The pair avoided each other's eyes. Addie then hugged Peter and he quickly hugged back.

"Keep yourself safe Addie," whispered Peter in her ear. They hugged each other for a bit longer, then quickly let go. Addie started to rub the back of her neck as Peter took her hand, leaned forward, and kissed her cheek. It stunned her, and it took her a few seconds to regain her composure. "It won't be the same here without you." She sweetly smiled, still unsure of what to say.

"Bye Peter," is all she could say before she turned around to face Aslan for the last time. "Thank you, Aslan, for all you have done."

"No, thank you, Adeline," corrected Aslan. "You will see things you've never imagined on your quest. And you can't do this by yourself. You will need to count on the characters themselves. And, you will have someone who will travel with you to every place now. Peter will join you." Addie felt her jaw drop again as she turned around to face the oldest Pevensie. A sly smile covered his face, showing that he knew the whole time.

"You idiot!" screamed Addie as she slapped his shoulder again and smiled. "You knew about it and didn't even tell me!" Addie placed her hands on her hips as Peter tried to think of an answer.

"Well, I wanted it to be a surprise," told Peter. "Susan, Edmund, and Lucy will stay here will we travel and help finish your job." Addie smiled and waved goodbye to the other Pevensies as her and Peter walked in front of Aslan.

"You ready?" asked Aslan. The two looked at each other, and then nodded their heads at the lion. "Then good luck." Addie sighed as she led Peter forward into the portal, off to another movie.

_Well, now that Peter's with me, I wonder what worlds I will see now,_ thought Addie as her and Peter were transported to another movie.

* * *

**Well, Narnia's over :(. I hope I did an okay job on the ending. I know I didn't get far enough to include the kiss, but it's not necessary to the story. BUT, Peter is now joining Addie, that will be interesting! Well, I will start writing the next movie as soon as I can. Here's a hint: it's a princess movie. Oh yeah, the pictures of Addie's coronation parade dress and circlet, and her farewell dress are on my profile. And, I opened a new poll to ask who should be the voice of Addie's singing voice, yes there will be singing in this story. So, vote on it! And, click on the review button and tell me what you thought! See you next time!**


	17. Remember What Awaits Us

**Hey everybody! I'm SO SORRY for taking almost a month to update. I was going to do another movie, but since I couldn't find any inspiration to write it, I changed it! I can't wait to write this movie. Yeah, I found a good picture of what Addie mainly looks like- so check it out after you read this chapter. And, vote on my poll! Well, I've got nothing to say, so here's Addie: **

Addie: **What's up? Onto another movie! Can't wait to see what's in store. Now, disneyfanatic09 doesn't own anything Disney related. She does unfortunately own me, and the overall plot! Enjoy!

* * *

  
**

Chapter 17: Remember What Awaits Us 

The destructive winds were rushing past the once pure white sails of the massive English ship, _The Susan Constant._ Mighty beats of thunder and flashes of white lightening were covering the English sailors while buckets of rain poured down of them. Many sailors were dashing across the large deck to secure the barrels and metal cannons. Others were on top of the wood beams, holding and tying the sails. The storm seemed to have no end in sight for the sailors. Many of their hopes of reaching the new land were starting to fade.

"Full anchor release!" ordered one of the lead sailors to the sailor in charge of the anchor. The man quickly let it drop into the deep Atlantic Ocean. It splashed as it fell and fell deeper. Soon, the ship stopped in its tracks, with the ocean waves beating against the ship. "Come on, lads, come on!" a soldier tried to encourage the men around him. Many of them held on to the images of piles of gold in their hands, like the governor promised them when they signed up for the mission.

"Give me a hand, someone!" begged a sailor as a few came to help him tie down the wobbling cannons. Even though they were tying as fast as they could, the cannons were rolling in every direction except for the correct one. "Watch out!" warned a voice as many waves of water came piling on the deck. "Faster! She's taking up more water! Look out!" directed another sailor as he tried to throw more water back into the ocean, as more was pouring onto the ship.

A young, strong, red-headed sailor was tying the cannon, but it kept sliding away. Thomas looked up to the top of the sails to find his idol, the leader of the group, John Smith. "John! Get down here! The cannons are breaking loose!" The blond, buff sailor looked to his caller and slid down to the deck to Thomas. Many other sailors were gathered around him, waiting to hear what he had to say.

"Reef the topsails!" he shouted to the ones holding the sails down. The others nodded as they adjusted the gigantic sails to keep them from flying away. "Steady on the course. It's all right, Thomas. We'll get her tied off," John tried to reassure the young, inexperienced soldier. He helped pull the cannon along to the edge.

"Say your prayers, lad!" warned another sailor to Thomas. He was starting to doubt whether they would make it to the new land. "Look out!" shouted a voice as another large wave of freezing cold water flew up on the deck. The cannon John and Thomas were holding started to come loose. "Oh no!" someone else shouted as the cannon started to roll to the other side.

John turned and saw that the cannon was fixing to knock Thomas off the ship. "Thomas, watch out!" The sailor turned around to see and feel the cannon knock into him. Thomas fell back and the weapon and sailor destroyed the railing on the deck, and unbeknownst to many of the sailors Thomas was thrown into the ocean.

"Help!" Thomas shouted as the currents of the ocean were pushing him away from _The Susan Constant._ A man in the crow's nest of the ship finally noticed him being pushed away.

"Man overboard!" alerted the sailor. Everyone on deck looked up and saw the man pointing the ocean. The sailors ran to the railing, bent over, and saw Thomas calling for help and floating away.

"Stay your course. He's lost," sadly told a sailor named Ben to the other men. The others became depressed watching the young boy, not making any attempt to help him. John Smith watched in a bit disgust at the men's non action.

"Help!" the young boy cried, desperately hoping someone who jump in and rescue him.

"Pull the pin!" John Smith instructed to a nearby sailor as he handed the rope attached to the cannon. The sailor immediately did as he said. John dashed across the deck as fast as he could. When he reached the railing, he jumped as high as he could over the rail and into the cold ocean. The sailors left on board watched in amazement.

"Smith! Smith! Are you crazy?" Ben shouted to the famed sailor, rubbing his large hands through his auburn red beard. John just ignored him as he swam toward Thomas as fast as he could, the currents not holding him back a smudge. After a minute or two, John found Thomas semi-unconscious and floating on the water.

"Hang on, Thomas. I've got you," Smith encouraged the young lad. Thomas started coughing wildly, letting more salt water into his body. Smith began swimming with all of his might back to the ship. The sailors were scrambling on deck, trying to find something to bring the two back on the ship. One found a rope, and the others grabbed on as tight as they could as another threw it into the direction of Smith and Thomas. John grabbed as tightly as he could as the sailors pulled the two against the currents. As they were pulling, the violent storm started calming and disappearing. Within a knick of time, the two sailors were pulled over the railing, and they landed on the wood deck.

"There, me lucky lad," told Ben as he helped Thomas back on his feet. He was coughing up all the salt water left in his body, glad to be back on the ship. He was thankful for the blanket/towel Ben wrapped around his soldiers. John next to him was shaking the water out of his hair, as if it was just a quick swim in a peaceful river.

"Well, that was refreshing," John Smith commented as he stood back up, ignoring all the congratulation pats on the back.

"Well done, Smith," congratulated Lon, the big black-haired Scottish sailor. Smith turned to the other sailors, all watching him.

"Of course. You'd all do the same for me," sarcastically retorted Smith, catching the sailors off guard. They started rubbing the backs of their necks, saying they would just to make sure they didn't anger Smith. He laughed at the sailors' antics. He walked over to Thomas to make sure he didn't fall over again. Loud footsteps were being heard on the deck, walking over to the group.

"Trouble on deck?" asked a deep, commanding, new voice. All the sailors became silent at the arrival of the leader of the expedition. Thomas lifted his head in surprise.

"Governor Ratcliffe!" cried Thomas, a hint of embarrassment covered his voice. He was a bit frightened of the governor, and he hoped he wouldn't make a fool of himself in front of the large, tall, attention-demanding governor and his dog.

"Thomas fell overboard, sir," informed Smith, putting a protective arm around the young lad.

"Thank heavens he's been successfully retrieved. Well done, Smith," congratulated Ratcliffe, glad that the mission to the new world wasn't in jeopardy. John thanked him as the governor prepared to give a speech to the lower class sailors.

"Don't lose heart, men. It won't be long before we reach the New World, and remember what awaits us there: freedom," began Governor Ratcliffe, hoping to lift their spirits. His gray-furred dog Percy barked loudly after Ratcliffe, providing emphasis for his words. "Prosperity, the adventure of our lives." Percy barked twice to aid his master. "You are the finest crew England has to offer and nothing, not wind nor shall rain nor a thousand bloodthirsty savages shall stand in our way. Carry on men!" encouraged the governor, causing the sailors to cheer and return to the work they were doing. The storm had now ceased and it was now drizzling rain. The governor turned to walk back to his cabin, with his gangly assistant Wiggins holding Percy and an umbrella over his head.

"A stirring oration sir. I'm sure the men were most exhilarated," praised Wiggins, not minding the rain covering him. He couldn't wait to arrive at the new land, adventure waiting around every corner.

"Let us hope so. I'll need those witless peasants to dig up my gold, won't I?" commented Ratcliffe, glad he got easy men to do all the work for him. Especially to kill the filthy savages of the new world.

* * *

The water was calm and peaceful around the large, willow tree. The leaves were flowing with the gentle wind, home to many small, woodland creatures. Suddenly, a large rushing wind came through the river as a large, blue portal appeared next to the tree roots. The animals started moving away as two humans flew out of the portal and landed in the water. The auburn-haired girl quickly hopped back on her feet while the blonde-haired boy to a bit of time.

"Well, that could've gone better," Addie commented, scanning their new location. She looked down at the water to see her reflection, along with her new outfit. One look at it and she knew what movie her and Peter had arrived in. Gone was the red dress and replaced with a tan, fur like dress that settled in the middle of her knees. Along the chest, a white little fringe-like part was flapping on top the dress. On top of her waist, a brown belt separated the shirt and the skirt. The skirt ended in an upside-down triangle. The sleeves wrapped around her shoulders and ended in the middle of her shoulder-blades. Her hair was now straight with a few little flips, and Addie was happy she was barefoot in the water.

"Couldn't you have picked a better place to drop us off?" complained Peter as he got back on his feet. He was now in dark blue pants and a gray-blue shirt and sleeves. Leather-like boots were now on his feet, and Addie could tell he felt a bit awkward from being used to wearing Narnian clothes. Addie placed her hands on her hips to answer.

"Now Peter, as I've already said I have no choice in it," answered Addie, "just be happy we only landed in water."

"Do you know where we even are?" asked Peter, leaning against a tree root. Addie smiled as they heard someone climbing down from the tree.

"Who goes there?" questioned the new person. The two turned around, and Addie had to cover her mouth to hide her squeal of excitement.

Before them stood Pocahontas, the princess of the Powhatan Indian Tribe. She was wearing the same thing as Addie, expect with one sleeve gone and a beautiful blue necklace. Her long, coal black hair was flowing in the wind. Addie felt a bit nervous under the stare of Pocahontas's deep, brown eyes. The Disney princess seemed nice but was defending herself. Addie took a step forward to introduce themselves.

"We mean no harm," Addie started. "I'm Addie, and this is Peter," pointing between herself and the boy next to her. Pocahontas sighed as she walked closer to them. "We just arrived and are here to help."

"Aren't we supposed to fight the villains," started Peter to Addie before she jabbed him in the stomach to make sure he wouldn't give away where they were from.

"Here to help what?" wondered Pocahontas, sitting on the root next to the two newcomers.

"Help you figure out your destiny," Addie quickly thought up. Pocahontas smiled at her answer and rushed toward them, grasping Addie's small wrist.

"Come with me to meet Grandmother Willow," suggested Pocahontas as she dragged Addie up the tree. Peter watched the two, sighed, and began climbing up the tree. Addie was getting excited as she always wanted to meet Grandmother Willow. She quickly climbed up and settled on the root seats next to Pocahontas. Peter sat down next to her, wondering what was going to happen. "Grandmother Willow, I've brought friends."

Instantly, the bland tree roots were replaced with an older looking face, holes opening up to have the mouth, eyes, ears, and nose. When Grandmother Willow's eyes glanced upon Addie and Peter, she sweetly smiled. "Oh my, what a lovely couple."

"Oh no!" objected the two, waving their hands around in objection to the remark. "We're just friends." Grandmother Willow just smirked at them before continuing.

"Fine then, what are your names?" asked the tree spirit. The fifteen-year-old was glad the spirit didn't ask how they had arrived in that spot.

"This is Addie, and this is Peter," answered Pocahontas, pointing out who was who. "They've just arrived and said they can help me figure out my destiny." Addie could hear the excitement and anticipation in her voice. Pocahontas turned to face the two. A black and white raccoon popped from behind Pocahontas and sat in Addie's lap, and a green and white bird started flying around Peter.

"Hey there Meeko," greeted Addie as she gave him a high five. Peter started swatting at the bird. "Peter, quit trying to hit Flit." Peter sighed, not wanting to cause a scene. Flit fluttered to Pocahontas and tweeted something in her ears.

"Flick says thank you," informed Pocahontas. Meeko started begging for food and caused Addie to smile at him. Meeko sighed, knowing he wasn't going to get any food out of the two. Pocahontas's expression turned serious and sad. "My father wants me to marry Kocoum."

"But he's so serious," Addie complained to the Indian. Pocahontas was glad she found someone else who understood. Peter was confused on who the girls were talking about, but he figured Addie probably had the situation handled.

"I know. My father thinks it's the right path for me. But lately I've been having this dream and I think it's," began Pocahontas, not wanting to marry the boring warrior. Grandmother Willow's interest peaked with the mentioning of a dream.

"Oh, a dream! Let's hear all about it!" told Grandmother Willow as Pocahontas sat to where she could face the three people. The nearby animals, watching the scene in front of them, started chattered and making loud noises. "Quiet! Quiet!" shouted the tree spirit, silencing all the animals. A frog croaked, but when it saw Grandmother Willow's stern look it hopped into the water. Addie quietly giggled at the frog. "Now, child, you were saying."

"Well, I'm running through the woods and then right there in front of me is an arrow. As I look at it, it starts to spin," began Pocahontas, hoping to find some answer to her dream.

"A spinning arrow? How unusual," commented Grandmother Willow. Peter was still in awe of the tree could transform into a face and could talk to him.

"Yes! It spins faster and faster and faster until suddenly it stops," ended Pocahontas.

"Hmm. Well, seems to me this spinning arrow is pointing you down your path," concluded Grandmother Willow. _Now only if her father could answer that,_ thought Addie, listening to the spirit. Pocahontas was confused at her answer.

"But Grandmother Willow, what is my path? How am I ever going to find it?" questioned the Indian Princess.

Grandmother Willow chuckled at the girl's response, being sent back into a flashback. "Your mother asked me the very same question," told the spirit.

"She did? What did you tell her?" wondered Pocahontas. Addie and Peter stood to watch all the animals, and since their legs were starting to cramp.

"I told her to listen. All around you are spirits, child. They live in the earth, the water, the sky. If you listen, they will guide you. Addie, Peter, listen to the spirits around you," ordered Grandmother Willow. The Disney Princess stood with the other two as they closed their eyes. Addie cleared her mind to see if she could hear anything.

"_Ay ay ay na ay ay na," _ sounded the wind spirits around them. Peter was in shock that he could hear the sounds in the wind around them. Addie was excited, wondering if they would tell her something that would help on their journey.

"I hear the wind," answered Addie to Grandmother Willow, still keeping her eyes shut.

"Yes, what is it telling you?" continued Grandmother Willow.

"I don't understand," Peter confessed, confused at what was going on. Addie could feel leaves, dust, and soft debris flying around the three of them.

"_Que que na-to-ra, you will understand, listen with your heart, you will understand, let it break upon you, like a wave upon the sand," _sang Grandmother Willow. Addie could hear more voices starting to sound in the willow around her.

"It's saying something's coming!" shouted Pocahontas, Addie and Peter at the same time, opening their eyes. They turned their heads toward the top of the tree.

"Strange clouds?" wondered Pocahontas as she started to climb to the top of the tree. Peter was amazed at how fast Addie followed and was out of sight. He started climbing and felt something crawl up his back. He looked up to see Meeko waving at him as he joined Pocahontas and Addie.

"_Listen with your heart, you will understand," _Grandmother Willow continued singing. Her voice was now echoing as the three reached the top and break through the leaves.

"_You will understand," _Addie heard the wind spirits echo Grandmother Willow. She raised herself on the top limb to get a better view. To Addie, it was breathtaking. She could see the tall mountains, sparkling rivers, and green grasses all around. The clouds were pure white with a sky blue as the ocean.

"What do you see?" called Grandmother Willow below the three. They turned forward and saw an unfamiliar sight to the Indian Princess. They were snow white and very puffy. Addie saw the brown beams holding the sails together.

"Clouds. Strange clouds," answered Pocahontas. Peter was surprised at what he realized they were.

"Sails," he whispered in the wind only for Addie to hear. She turned her head to him. He knew she was telling him important events were about to take place.

"The English have arrived," whispered Addie, hoping to stop the future battles. _Well, no stopping it now_, thought Addie, wondering if her and Peter could bring peace to the two different worlds.

* * *

**Glad you made it down here! Hope it was okay! Please check out and review my new, Narnian story** Things Will Never Be the Same. **I know what you're thinking: She just did Prince Caspian why is she doing another Narnia story. Well, it doesn't take place during Caspian, and it has a new character. So, check it out and review it! Please! And vote on my poll! Finally, click on the review button and tell me what you thought, I'm almost at 60 reviews! Hopefully, I'll get there with this chapter! See you next time!**


	18. Don't Disrupt Our Mission

**Hey! I should be studying for midterms, but since we have a snow day today, I wanted to write. I'm SO sorry for being a month since I've updated, I've been inspired to write **Things Will Never Be the Same** more lately. This chapter does include a musical number, so hopefully I did okay. Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter! Well, that's all I've gotta say, so here's Grandmother Willow:**

Grandmother Willow: **Thank you child for letting me do the disclaimer. I'm delighted to do so. **(animals start cheering really loud) **Quiet! **(they go silent) **Now, Disneyfanatic09 doesn't own anything Disney or historically related, just Adeline and the overall plot! Enjoy reading!

* * *

  
**

Chapter 18: Don't Disrupt Our Mission

The New World was gorgeous in the eyes of the sailors. The trees, mountains, and water were all shades of blue, green, gray, and white. The ship was slowly being pulled onto dry land, something the sailors had not seen for months. Governor Ratcliffe was leaning against the window in his large quarters and marveled at the sight. His assistant Wiggins was happily giving Ratcliffe's dog Percy a bath.

"Look at it, Wiggins. An entire New World chock full of gold, just waiting for me," exclaimed Governor Ratcliffe, excitement filling his voice. The more he thought of the piles of valuable gold, the more eager Ratcliffe wanted to reach the land. Wiggins was just humming along, with Percy enjoying being spoiled.

"And scores of adventures waiting for us, right, Percy? Do you think we'll meet some savages?" Wiggins wondered to the dog and captain.

"If we do, we should be sure to give them a proper English greeting," Ratcliffe answered, hearing the imaginary sounds of gunshots in his head. Wiggins's interest peaked at the mention of greeting.

"Oh, gift baskets!" shouted the assistant throwing his arms up in excitement. In his hands to two gift baskets filled with fruit, wine, cups, and eating utensils. Ratcliffe sighed in disbelief and annoyance. _Only Wiggins would think of that_, thought Governor Ratcliffe.

"And he came so highly recommended," Ratcliffe complained as he walked to his desk. Wiggins continued holding the baskets in the air, oblivious to his comment. Ratcliffe sighed as he sat down at the large desk. It was covered with as many maps as it had desk space. All across the maps were pictures of places where gold had been discovered by explorers. A large heap of gold was lying above the word 'Virginia'. Ratcliffe continued starring at the map when the door to his quarters opened up. He glanced upward to see the famous Captain John Smith walking in.

"It's perfect, Governor. The water's deep enough, we can pull right up to shore," informed the captain, placing his fists on the desk. He was getting eager to explore the land. "Hey there, Percy." He rubbed the top of the dog's head, and when he finished Percy's nicely combed hair was now ruffled. All to Percy's dismay since he hated when anything besides Ratcliffe and Wiggins's comb touched his head and hair.

"Very well, then. Give the order," instructed the governor, not really listening to what John had to say. The sailor just ignored the governor's actions.

"Already done, sir. I've got a crew assembled and they're ready to go," John Smith added to Ratcliffe. Ratcliffe looked up in surprise. He knew Smith was eager to get to land, but there were still the natives to deal with. He had no intentions of getting his hands dirty from them.

"About the natives, I'm counting on you to make sure those filthy heathens don't disrupt our mission," Ratcliffe harshly reminded Smith.

"Well, if they're anything like the savages I've fought before, it's nothing I can't handle," John Smith replied, not afraid from the natives' presence through the water. He was anxious to get in the boat and sail to land. He was tired of the salty sea air and wanted to smell the fresh water for a change.

"Right. That'll be all, Smith, there's a good man," finished Ratcliffe. Smith smiled as he began walking out the door, but not before petting Percy on the head. The dog pouted as Smith closed the door behind. Ratcliffe sighed, thinking about what his true intentions for coming to the new world were. "The men like Smith, don't they? I've never been a popular man." His shoulders dropped as he walked back to the window.

"I like you," Wiggins tried to encourage, but the governor ignored his statements drifting back to the English court.

"And don't think I don't know what those backstabbers at court say about me," Ratcliffe hissed out. He started imagining all the balls, glitz, glamour, gossip, and rules the English court held. Wiggins turned to his employer, knowing what he was talking about.

"Oh yes, all that talk about you being a pathetic social climber who's failed at everything he's," Wiggins started expounding on Ratcliffe's comment. Ratcliffe just rolled his eyes at his assistant's insensitivity. He became frustrated at him.

"I'm very well aware that this is my last chance for glory. But mark my words, Wiggins, when King James see the gold these peasants unearth success will be mine, at last," vowed Ratcliffe. He felt in his bones that he would reclaim his glory after the adventure. Ratcliffe just hoped a certain girl wouldn't disrupt his mission and bring more talk from the villains.

* * *

The Indian village was calm and peaceful as the women worked in the fields. Most of the men were sharpening their spears and arrows, in case of a surprise attack. The village kept on with their work as they heard people approach, and as they looked up they gasped at the sight. The Princess Pocahontas was walking toward them with two pale visitors. All of them had seen the large, white clouds above the trees and wondered if the pale visitors had come from the clouds. Pocahontas stopped at the beginning of the village and glanced around the area. She noticed a larger tent filled with shadows and quickly turned around to face Addie and Peter.

"You must meet my father now," Pocahontas told them. Addie's eyes went wide, not really wanting to meet Chief Powhatan yet.

"Are you sure?" Addie stumbled to say. She knew that he hated the pale visitors, and seeing two more walking with his daughter would not make him very happy. Pocahontas just nodded her head.

"Yes, you need to meet my father since you are here to help me," the princess started explaining. She turned back around and continued walking through the village, saying hi to anyone she knew. The Native Americans continued doing their jobs, but would stop and stare at Addie and Peter. Addie felt like her feet were frozen to ground. Peter noticed Addie was breathing a little faster and stood still.

"You okay?" Peter asked to her, moving in front to face her. He could tell she was hesitant to meet Pocahontas's father. The fifteen-year-old had a scared look on her face, unsure of what to do. The High King gently grasped the Protector's hand and started leading her through the village following Pocahontas. Addie relied on Peter to take her through, knowing if she had the chance she would run away. The villagers stopped and stared at the two as they followed Pocahontas. They came to a large, gray-white colored home, with a large open space for war meetings. On the inside, Addie saw tens of male Native Americans gathered around a fire. The three companions inched their way up to the door, trying to stay hidden as they listened in.

"Did you see their skin? Pale and sickly. They have hair on their faces like dogs," one of the men complained about the new visitors. Addie figured they had already seen the English visitors, even though Addie, Peter, and Pocahontas ran back to the village as soon as they left Grandmother Willow. She was becoming increasingly worried about their reaction when they would be introduced. The other Native American men shouted in agreement to the description of the visitors.

"My brothers," Pocahontas's father Chief Powhatan, silenced the men, "we must know more about these visitors. Kekata, what do you see?" Everyone went silent as the three listeners scooted closer so they could see inside. Addie watched as a shorter, long-white haired man in light brown clothes got up and started walking toward the center with his eyes closed. He started chanting in the Native American language, and Addie gave up on interpreting. He waved his arms around and threw ashes into the fire. A loud explosion was sounding throughout the room, and large smoke clouds rose out. Kekata watched it with interest. His expression became very grave.

"These are not men like us, but strange beasts with bodies that shine like the sun and weapons that spout fire and thunder. They prowl the earth like ravenous wolves consuming everything in their path," Kekata described as the images in the smoke morphed to fit his description. Anger was starting to come from the men. _I'm not sure if this is a good idea, _Addie thought as she watched the scene before her.

"Great Powhatan. I will lead our warriors to the river and attack. We will destroy these invaders the way we destroyed the Massawomecks," Pocahontas's betrothed Kocoum stand up to offer himself to fight the English. Even though he was passionate about defeating the enemy, Addie knew that he was boring about anything else, even if he had paw prints on his buff chest. Chief Powhatan raised his arm up again to calm the warrior down.

"Kocoum, in that battle we knew how to fight our enemy, but these pale visitors are strange to us. Take some men to the river to observe them. Let us hope they do not intend to stay," Chief Powhatan expressed and ordered. The other men shouted in agreement as Chief Powhatan stood up, dismissing the meeting. The three outsiders backed away from the door, with Pocahontas pushing Peter and Addie behind a tree. Chief Powhatan's face lit up with he saw his daughter waiting for him.

"Pocahontas, what a pleasant surprise!" Chief Powhatan exclaimed, putting his arm around his daughter's shoulder. The princess smiled, anxious to show her new friends to her father. "What brings you here?" Pocahontas broke out into a large smile.

"I've brought new friends," Pocahontas explained as she turned around to face the tree. "Addie, Peter, come on out!" Addie's feet were planted in the spot she was standing in, and she couldn't bring herself to move. Peter knew she wouldn't budge, so he gently nudged her shoulder pushing her out from behind the tree. Addie looked up to see Chief Powhatan's surprised expression and lowered her head in respect. He was tall with long black hair, wise brown eyes, and muscular for an older man. His buckskin cape ruffled in the soft wind, along with his feather headdress, showing who the leader was. Addie knew in usual occasions he was kind and caring, but seeing two pale visitors with his daughter was not on his 'Things-to-Do' list.

"Pocahontas! Why did you bring the visitors here? They are not welcome here!" Chief Powhatan shouted, causing some of the Native American men to run over with spears in their hands. They started running over to Addie and Peter, but Pocahontas stretched her arms out in front of them. The men stopped, not wanting to harm the princess but still had angry looks for Peter and Addie. Peter gripped her shoulders to calm the fifteen-year-old down, since she was getting more and more nervous. Addie glanced up at the chief and saw a stern, upset expression.

"Wait!" a new voice shouted. "Put your spears down!" The men lowered their spears and started parting, letting Kekata walk toward the two new people. Pocahontas hesitantly moved away, letting him stand in front of Addie. He was examining her, figuring if she was a friend or foe. When his dark eyes landed on her 'd' necklace, he gasped in surprise and a large smile formed on his face. Kekata turned back around to Chief Powhatan. "Chief Powhatan, it is her. She has the necklace, this girl is a friend." Chief Powhatan's face softened, and he walked toward Addie. He placed his large hand on her shoulder, as if to make amends.

"Yes, she owns the necklace, the one who travels from place to place," Chief Powhatan started, facing the men around the group. "Addie is a friend. My daughter has brought a valuable ally to us." He turned back around to Addie, a sorry look on his face. "My friend, I am sorry for harshly welcoming you. A tale of a hero with a special necklace who would come and save us has been told from Chief to Chief. But, they never mentioned a companion. Who is this boy with you?" Addie nodded her head, thinking of what to say.

"Um, Peter is helping me on my journey," Addie tried to explain. Chief Powhatan smiled, and waved his hand in the air, sending the other men off. Peter took his hand off his shoulder, knowing Addie could probably handle it now.

"I am terribly sorry for being so harsh, we had just received word of unwelcomed pale visitors like you arriving on our shores," Chief Powhatan explained. "Will you help us defend our land from the visitors?" Addie was speechless for a little bit, knowing she couldn't start an unnecessary war. She had no intention of making the chief angry again.

"I will do my best, Chief Powhatan," Addie answered. He smiled at the girl, happy at the answer. "I will start by watching them arrive." Addie wanted to see them start with the digging, and that John Smith would soon start exploring. "May Pocahontas come with me?" Chief Powhatan had a hesitant, doubting look on his face. He slowly nodded his head. "Thank you. Come on Peter, Pocahonatas." Addie took off running, hoping to get there in time. The other two quickly followed, wondering how Addie knew the way around the land so quickly.

Addie ran past trees, bushes, animals, and jumped over many roots and debris as she ran to the ocean shore. Once the land started going uphill, she knew she was on the right track. Suddenly, she arrived at a cliff, overlooking the shore. Addie stopped and crouched behind the rock, not wanting to be seen. Peter and Pocahontas quickly joined her, wondering what she was looking at. She felt something on her back, and turned to see Meeko using her as a lift. She giggled as quietly as she could, then turned back to the busy shore.

"Why did you stop here?" Peter asked, looking over the cliff. He saw tons of Englishmen unloading cargo onto the land, with a large ship coming on the shore. Addie just continued staring at the scene before them and was surprised he could hear some of the men as the boat came to land.

"Wake up! Shake a leg!" a redheaded man shouted to the others behind him. They stared at the land before them with amazement on their faces.

"It's incredible," the black-haired man named Lon described the land, not knowing the perfect way to say it. The young Thomas slowly walked near the trees, happy to be off the boat.

"And it's all ours. I've never seen anything like it," Thomas continued scanning the area. Addie, Pocahontas, and Peter ducked when his eyes fell on the rock they were behind. He glanced back, sure he saw some auburn hair. He wanted to go up and look, but the others knocked him out of his train of thought.

"It can look like Ratcliffe's knickers, for all I care, just as long as we get off this stinking boat," the red-headed Ben expressed, happy to finally get off the boat. He honestly didn't care where they landed, as long as he got some gold. John Smith came walking up behind them, excitement building up.

"Come on, men, we didn't come all this way just to look at it," John Smith urged the men. They turned back around and started to unload the cargo from the ship. Addie looked over at Pocahontas and saw that her gaze was set on Smith.

"Keep it taut, lads, keep it taut! Steady, steady. Ah, that's far enough! All right now, tie her off," Ben and Lon instructed the men. The cargo landed on the sand and now had to be tied off. John Smith however was climbing up the ridge where Pocahontas, Addie, Peter, and Meeko were hiding. They inched their way back into the nearby bushes, not wanting to be seen.

"Here, John, tie up this end. John? John?" Thomas asked and called for his hero. He looked around and finally saw him in a tree high above them. "What are you doing up there?"

"Getting a better look," John answered, adjusting his peach bag. Meeko's nose was lifted into the air, smelling something delicious. He started inching out of the bush, despite Addie quietly protesting. The raccoon soon bumped into the Englishmen, alerting him to the animal's presence. "Hey! Well, you're a strange-looking fellow. You hungry?" He dug into his back and brought out some food, drawing Meeko's attention. "Here you go, it's a biscuit. It's food… Well, sort of. You like it, eh? Well, try eating it for four months straight," John Smith said to Meeko. The raccoon glanced back to the bush for a long time, worrying Addie. "You got a friend back there?" John became curious and started walking toward them. Suddenly, Flit flew out of the bush and started attacking John. Addie covered her mouth to muffle her laughs. John began swatting at the bird. "Hey, what, what, watch out! No… Get that… Look out!"

"John! You better get down here! The Governor's coming ashore!" Thomas warned to John. He quickly put his arms down and turned around. Addie sighed in relief, knowing the famous meeting scene had to happen.

"All right, all right, I'm leaving," Smith gave up, walking back down to the shore. _The Susan Constant_ had come to the shore, and the men were lined up in front the Ratcliffe. Addie was amazed how he got all the fancy-looking clothes while the sailors wore the rugged, ragged clothes. Ratcliffe pulled a British flag from behind him and dug the pole it was on into the ground.

"I hereby claim this land and all its riches in the name of His Majesty King James the first, and do so name this settlement Jamestown," Ratcliffe proclaimed. The Englishmen cheered in excitement. Addie half expected Peter to shout 'God Save the King', but he didn't do anything. The men scattered from Ratcliffe, walking closer to the forest. Addie watched as the gangly Wiggins jumped up and down in excitement.

"Bravo! Bravo! Beautifully spoken, sir! Hurry now, Percy. We must be all squeaky clean for the New World," Wiggins shouted and told Percy. The dog was glad he didn't have to touch the filthy ground of the New World. Ratcliffe haughtily walked up to John Smith, who was examining the new land ready to explore.

"Captain Smith! It appears I've selected the perfect location, eh? Not a savage in sight," told Ratcliffe, proud of himself. Addie scoffed at his pride, knowing what it would bring.

"Just because we don't see them doesn't mean they're not out there, sir," John warned to the governor. Ratcliffe's face fell, upset Smith brought his achievement down.

"Well then, perhaps you should venture forth and determine their whereabouts, hmm?" Ratcliffe suggested, not wanting to do the dirty work.

"If there are any Indians out there, I'll find them," Smith assured the governor as he walked away to travel the new land. Pocahontas slowly followed him, hiding in the shadows. Addie wanted to watch both, so she climbed a nearby tree, hiding in the leaves. Peter followed Addie wondering what was going to happen.

"Now, gentlemen, to work. You men, get the ship unloaded. You men build the fort. The rest of you, break out the shovels! It's time to start digging," Ratcliffe instructed, handing out axes, wheelbarrows, and shovels to the men. Ben and Lon became confused at his statement.

"Digging?" Ben and Lon questioned, wondering what the governor exactly meant. Ratcliffe brought out a little table with a map of the worlds on it.

"Why, of course! Let's not forget what the Spanish found when they came to the New World. Gold, mountains of it. Why, for years they've been ravaging the New World of its most precious resources but now, it's our turn," Ratcliffe told, pointing at the map with gold symbols on it. He brought out a golden sword that had colored jewels embedded in the handle. Addie knew things were about to get interesting. _Here we go, _Addie thought, waiting for her first musical number in Disney to begin. The sword started shining, causing the sailors to stare at it in honor. Ratcliffe knew he had them under his thumb as he began singing.

_The gold of Cortéz, the jewels of Pizarro_

_Will seem like mere trinkets by this time tomorrow_

_The gold we find here will dwarf them by far_

_Oh, with all ya got in ya, boys_

_Dig up Virginia, boys_

He knew he had sparked interest in the sailors at the mention of gold. Addie watched as axes and shovels were being thrown at and caught by the sailors as Ratcliffe continued singing.

_Mine, boys, mine, every mountain, and dig, boys, dig 'til ya drop_

_Grab a pick, boys, quick, boys, shove in a shovel_

_Uncover those lovely, pebbles that sparkle and shine_

_It's gold_

_And it's mine, mine, mine_

More sailors started cheering in excitement as they began running into the forest. Addie felt sorry for Thomas as Ratcliffe used him to show how to dig. Soon enough, the Englishmen started joining Ratcliffe in his singing as he continued. They started digging holes in the peaceful earth.

_Dig and dig and dig and diggety_

_Dig and dig and dig and diggety-dig…_

_Hey nonny nonny, ho nonny nonny_

_Ooh, how I love it_

_Hey nonny nonny, ho nonny nonny_

_Riches for cheap_

_Hey nonny nonny, ho nonny nonny_

Addie laughed as she saw Wiggins wheelbarrowing Ratcliffe around, and landing him on top of a dirt pile. Peter was really confused as they continued singing.

_There'll be heaps of it and I'll be on top of the heap_

_My rivals back home, it's not that I'm bitter_

_But think how they'll squirm when they see how I glitter_

_The ladies in court will be all a-twitter_

_The king will reward me He'll knight me_

_No! Lord me_

As Ratcliffe sang his imagination, Addie and Peter saw the images of the court, ladies in frilly dresses, people bowing including the king, and Ratcliffe in his shiny gold suit. His desire for gold was increasing, and had no intention on his need to keep it for himself. He even brought out a painting of King James to replace his face with his. Ratcliffe had a look of pure evil on his face, ready to do anything to get the gold.

_It's mine, mine, mine for the taking_

_It's mine, boys, mine me that gold_

_With those nuggets dug, it's glory they'll give me_

_My dear friend King Jimmy will probably build me a shrine_

_When all of the gold is mine_

_Dig and dig and dig and diggety_

_Dig and dig and dig and diggety-dig_

Addie watched in horror as they tore up the land, blowing the trees of their stumps, digging up plants, and creating new holes in the ground. Suddenly, she turned around to see John Smith on the large waterfall with Pocahontas in the shadows. He just wanted to sing his excitement out. He started to climb the wall, but the rock started crumbling, letting John Smith swing to a fallen tree easily.

_All of my life I have searched for land like this one_

_A wilder more challenging country I couldn't design_

_Hundreds of dangers await and I don't plan to miss one_

_In a land I can claim, a land I can tame_

_The greatest adventure is mine_

The Englishmen continued digging and tearing up the land. Addie felt a few tears form from the destruction, glad that she and Peter weren't in their range. John Smith continued scouring the land, waiting for adventure. Peter settled on a branch, disgusted at their treatment of nature. The governor was glad the sailors were doing their job. Everyone continued singing, echoing each other. Addie watched as they finished the song, with Ratcliffe being the loudest.

_Keep on working, lads_

_Mine_

_Don't be shirking, lads, mine, boys, mine_

_Mine me that gold_

_Dig, dig, and diggety_

_Beautiful gold_

_Dig, dig, for that gold, make this island, my land_

_Make the mounds big, boys, I'd help you to dig, boys_

_But I've got this crick in me spine_

_This land we behold, this beauty untold, a man can be bold_

_It all can be sold so go for the gold, we know which is here_

_Is_

_All the riches here_

_Mine_

_From this minute_

_Mine_

_This land and what's in it is mine_

_Dig and dig and diggety-dig_

_Hey nonny nonny, it's mine_

_Well, there goes the lesson of sharing,_ thought Addie, ashamed at the Englishmen's actions, and anger at Ratcliffe building. She climbed down the tree with Peter behind her, ready for the meeting to set things in motion.

* * *

**Glad you made it down here! Hopefully, I didn't mess up the song, it's hard to say what happens when they're singing at the same time. Well, vote on the poll, I might close it for the next chapter. **Question: Should Addie join in with Pocahontas on singing **Colors of the Wind**?** Well, that's all I have to say: except read my Narnia story and review it please! I really like writing that story, and this one too! Well, click on the review button and tell me what you thought! I'm going to try and post one or two more chapters of this story before the Narnia one. See you next time!**


	19. Got to Be Here Somewhere

**Hey everybody! I'm SO SORRY for taking over two months to write this! I'm sincerely sorry, it's just I've been so busy with school. I finally had the chance to sit down and write it this weekend. I've already planned out the rest of **Pocahontas**, so it shouldn't take as long as before. This chapter isn't my best though. Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter! Oh well, here's Governor Ratcliffe with the disclaimer:**

Governor Ratcliffe: **Finally, the great Governor Ratcliffe gets to do the honored disclaimer. Disneyfanatic09 doesn't own anything Disney or any other company related thing. She only owns that stubborn girl Adeline. If she did own **Pocahontas**, she would've gotten the gold for me right?**

**Me: Not gonna happen.**

Governor Ratcliffe**: I'll have you arrested when I get back to England with all my gold! Enjoy reading this chapter!

* * *

  
**

Chapter 19: Got to Be Here Somewhere

The nearly finished Jamestown fort's fence was shading the English sailors from the blazing down sun. Shovels, axes, canteens, and other building supplies were being tossed around to speed up construction. Sweat was pouring down the men's faces while the governor and leader of the expedition was supervising them. Some of them were angered at the sight, he was willing for the sailors to break their breaks working while he wasn't willing to lift a finger to help.

"That's it. Keep at it, men. Keep digging. It's got to be here somewhere," Ratcliffe tried to encourage the men. He was angry the sailors hadn't discovered the gold yet when it didn't take the Spanish long at all. However, he didn't notice the Native Americans watching them in the forest, trying to stay hidden to observe the Englishmen. Kocoum, hidden behind a bush, had to restrain himself from leading his men and attack.

"There's thirty more of them, down by the river," one of Kocoum's men warned him as he crawled up to the warrior. Kocoum became worried at the revelation. Their numbers seemed to grow bigger by the second.

"That makes more than a hundred," Kocoum expressed. He realized they needed more help from the other tribes to fight the new enemy. He turned back to watch the Englishmen.

"Anything yet?" Ratcliffe asked the sailors, hoping to hear a good answer. He turned to Thomas, according to him a poor excuse for a sailor of the king, looking for any news. The young boy looked up to talk to the governor, wiping the sweat off his forehead.

"Nothing but rocks and dirt, sir," Thomas answered, wondering if they would ever find what they were looking for. Ratcliffe scoffed and continued supervising the camp. Lon and Ben were becoming frustrated.

"Um, how long are we gonna keep digging like this, sir?" Lon madly complained to the governor, ready to take a break, even if it was a short one.

"Aye, we're slaving away, busting our backs, day and night," Ben began before Ratcliffe interrupted, not wanting to hear what the sailor had to say.

"For king and country, I know, I know, and I share your fatigue," Ratcliffe finished for Ben, waving his hand around. The sailors scoffed at the governor who didn't mean a word he said. He noticed Percy was getting agitated. "Wiggins! Wiggins!"

"Coming!" the assistant shouted back and was quickly in front of the governor. He tilted his head up at his assistant, who still had a large smile on his face. _How can he be smiling when the slow sailors haven't found any gold yet?_ Ratcliffe thought.

"Dispose of this," Ratcliffe instructed as he handed Percy to Wiggins. Percy was glad to get away from the dirt and heat. Wiggins gladly took hold of the dog from the governor.

"Who's a good doggy? Who's a good doggy? Fetch, boy!" Wiggins instructed to Percy as he sat him down and threw a bone. Percy turned to look at the assistant, wondering if the assistant really expected him to chase after a bone. Ratcliffe began looking through the forest, when he saw a Native American run between bushes. Soon, he saw the rest of the group, something he feared would happen.

"Savages! It's an ambush, arm yourselves!" Ratcliffe alerted the men. The once calm atmosphere turned to chaos as the sailors were gathering their guns quickly and running toward the edge of the in-progress fort. The Native Americans began gathering their bows and arrows, aiming at the sailors. Wiggins was running around, trying to find his way back to Ratcliffe's tent. "Arm yourselves! Make sure every man has a musket! Shoot!" the governor was barking to the men. As Thomas grabbed his gun and ran toward the enemy, he accidentally tripped and fell, causing his gun to fire near Ratcliffe. Their faces became red, Ratcliffe's with anger as Thomas's was with embarrassment. "Them, you idiot! Where's that blasted Smith when I need him?"

The men continued firing at each other, hoping the enemy would soon flee. In the corner of his eyes', Kocoum watched as one of his fighters was hit with the enemy's mysterious smoke shooting weapon. "Namontack!" He quickly ran to him as the injured man started groaning in pain. The fearless fighter knew he couldn't have his men fight a mysterious weapon. Kocoum picked Namontack on his back, ready to carry him in retreat. "Back to the village!" Soon, the Native Americans were running back as fast as they could through the forest back to the village. Once the Englishmen saw what was going on, they smiled and cheered loudly at their supposed victory. Ratcliffe was still on suspense, carefully eying the forest line.

"Shut up, shut up, you fools! They'll be back," the governor warned to the sailors. Many of them just rolled their eyes at his paranoid attitude. "Everyone back to camp. Get the rest of the cannons ashore and finish building the fort!" The men groaned as they grabbed their shovels and axes to start digging again. Thomas tried to slip out of Ratcliffe's gaze, but the governor soon turned around and sent glares at him. "And you! Learn to use that thing properly. A man's not a man unless he knows how to shoot."

The governor soon turned around with his cape flowing around him. Thomas lowered his head, hoping he would have a chance to show the men his worth.

* * *

The water below pouring down the falls was loud and relaxing the new English explorer as John Smith climbed over the rocks. Forest animals began to hide in their homes, unsure of what was going on. He was still in awe of the beauty of the new world's landscape as he determined to get further into the land. Everything around him amazed John Smith's explorer mind. Little did he know that behind him in the woods, three people were slowing moving along in the dark lighted places following him. The golden-haired boy still wasn't sure why the two girls were following the Englishman.

"Why can't we just go up to him and introduce ourselves?" Peter asked to the girls. Pocahontas just continued walking forward, while Addie sighed and turned around to face the High King of Narnia. She had a certain look on her face that told him he should've known the answer already as she crossed her arms.

"Really, Peter," Addie began. "You'd really suggest that Pocahontas just waltz on up to him and introduce herself when he thinks that the Native Americans are savages? Think about it." She gave him the knowing look as she turned and walked up back up to the Disney Princess. Addie quickly turned around back to the boy. "Plus, it has to be a romantic, meaningful moment. Going up to him and saying hi just totally ruins it." Peter was getting confused as before, but gave up trying.

_Girls and their romance,_ Peter thought to himself as the trio slowly followed John Smith. He soon led them to the bottom of the waterfall where the cool mist covered the trio's trail. The three climbed up to a rock overlooking the man as he bent down to get a drink. Addie leaned up against the tree to get a better look, ready for the meeting to take place. She noticed that John's shoulders were starting to stiffen up. Soon, he lifted his head upward, surveying the area. Addie motioned for Peter and Pocahontas to hide in the shadows, and John moved across the rock bridge over the water. Addie lost sight of him as she moved back to the others. Pocahontas pushed Meeko behind her as the princess quietly walked toward the water. Peter moved to follow, but Addie moved her arm in front of him preventing his path.

"What are you doing?" Peter wondered to the girl. She had a look of excitement and suspense on her face, as if she knew what was happening.

"Just watch, Peter," Addie instructed as the two turned their attention back to Pocahontas. Pocahontas began slinking carefully over the rocks as a mist began surrounding her. The princess's face was on alert, ready for anything to come out. Suddenly, John Smith with his gun loaded jumped from behind the waterfall onto the rock next to Pocahontas, aiming his gun at her. Pocahontas froze and slowly stood up, still being mostly covered by the mist. John Smith became curious as he watched the figure stand up and face him. The mist began to thin out, and he was in awe of the beautiful woman in front of him. Her chocolate brown eyes captivated him as the two just stood and watched each. Addie turned to Peter with a smile on her face.

"See, it had to happen like this," Addie commented, getting excited from the actions in front of her.

"You're just a sap for romance," Peter responded back, receiving a glare from the fifteen-year-old. _I feel sorry for whoever dates that boy, _Addie thought and joked to herself. John Smith became intrigued at the woman in front of her and slowly began stepping toward her. Suddenly, Pocahontas sprinted across the rocks back to the river. Addie then Peter took off running behind her, with John Smith surprised at the new people.

"No, wait! Please! Please! Don't run off," John called to the three others running as fast as they could away from him. The run reminded Addie of her cross country races, so it didn't affect her much. While Peter, used to riding horses, was getting tired from all the running. Soon, Addie caught up to Pocahontas at the river's edge as she almost got into the canoe. Peter caught up and started pushing the canoe into the river when John Smith came into the area. He rushed over and grabbed the canoe, starring at Pocahontas. Pocahontas starred at his rough, pale hand with worry and doubt. "It's all right, I'm not gonna hurt you. Here, let me help you out of there," John tried to coax Pocahontas. Addie quickly turned around to face the Englishman.

"You know she can't understand a word you just said, right?" Addie asked him, causing his eyes to widen at her and Peter.

"You can speak English?" John asked them, glad to find someone else who knew the language. He was surprised at their dress, knowing it wasn't the clothing the English teenagers wore back home, even though the boy's was just like his.

"Well, I'm speaking to you and you're understanding, so I would say yeah," Addie sarcastically answered, sort of regretting her sarcasm. John turned his attention away from the teenagers to the Native American princess. He stretched out his hand toward her again, with Pocahontas unsure of whether to trust it.

"Mat-ta-que na-to-rath," Pocahontas spoke to John Smith, and he continued watching her with confusion.

"Do you know what she said?" Peter whispered to Addie, hoping she could understand because of her Disney necklace.

"No idea," Addie answered, watching Pocahontas slowly reach for John Smith's hand.

"Isn't your necklace supposed to help you translate?" Peter questioned again.

"They didn't exactly tell me what my necklace could do, smarty," Addie commented back. "I know just about as much as you do." Suddenly, leaves, debris, flowers, and dust started surrounding the four, weaving around their bodies. As Pocahontas's hand grasped John's, the wind spirits began singing in Addie's ear as debris flew in circles around the joined hands.

"_Listen with your heart, you will understand, let it break upon you, like a wave upon the sand," _Grandmother Willow's voice rang through the wind, giving Pocahontas more courage to take John's hand. He slowly brought Pocahontas out of the canoe and stood her up, and John could easily sense the confidence and kindness of the native.

"Who are you?" John quietly asked her, hoping to find out her name. In all his time as an explorer, he had never met anyone like the Native or the two teenagers. Grandmother Willow's song began ringing through the air again, convincing Pocahontas that she could trust John Smith.

"Pocahontas," Pocahontas spoke, almost like a whisper, shocking John Smith.

"What? What did you say?" John asked again, not fully understanding the Native American girl. Pocahontas was growing more confident the more she stood in front of the man.

"My name is Pocahontas," Pocahontas confidently answered back. John was really glad that he finally knew her name.

"I'm John Smith," John introduced back, causing a small smile on Pocahontas's face to creep up. Addie could see the sparks and chemistry forming from the two in front of her. John then turned his attention back to Addie and Peter. "Who are you?"

"Oh, I'm Addie Garrison," Addie introduced herself and put her hand in front of her, and John shook it, glad she knew the usually greeting.

"I'm Peter Pevensie," Peter greeted pointing to himself. John nodded his head at them as the four sat against the large tree behind them. John positioned himself in front of Pocahontas as the other three put their backs against the tree. John took off his gray, metal helmet and held it up in front of Pocahontas. Pocahontas starred at the object, wondering what it was.

"It's called a helmet," John informed the Disney Princess. Pocahontas tilted her head to the side to get a better look at it.

"Helmet," she confidently repeated back, causing John to smile.

"Which is something Addie doesn't know how to use," Peter joked to Addie, receiving a hurtful slap on his shoulder and more glares. He clutched his shoulder again in brief pain. "That hurt!"

"Good, you deserved it!" Addie shouted while smiling. She turned back to the others and saw that they were deep in their conversation. Addie got back on her feet and began walking away. "Come on, Peter, let's leave them alone." The High King slowly walked toward her as they followed the river.

"So, is their meeting going to start something big?" Peter asked Addie as the two continued walking. She looked back up at him with a smile on her face.

"Definitely, and it's going to help bring the Natives and the English together," Addie answered when a sudden thought went through her head. She began wondering if Peter was feeling as if he was betraying his own people by helping her help Pocahontas. She knew that she couldn't keep Peter with her if he didn't want to. She glanced back down at her bare feet. "Peter, you know you can go to the Englishmen if you want to." He instantly became surprised at her offer, wondering what brought her to say something like that.

"What? What are you talking about, Addie?" Peter questioned the fifteen-year-old. The girl avoided eye contact, looking everywhere around them.

"You're more tied to the English than I am, and they themselves aren't the evil ones," Addie began explaining. "They're just being misled by Governor Radcliffe, and since I don't think the villains know that you're traveling with me yet you'd be safe there." She really didn't want Peter to leave but if he wanted to she couldn't stand in the way. "There'd be no hard feelings, I'd understand."

"There's no way I would do that," Peter corrected her, causing Addie to look at him with disbelief. "I want no part of their destruction, and you will need all the help you can get." Addie sweetly smiled at him before nodding her head in thanks.

"Savages?" the two heard Pocahontas angrily yelled in disgust at John. Peter and Addie quickly walked back to the others and saw John trying to cover up his words. He quickly hopped down from the tree branch he was on and walked closer to Pocahontas.

"Uh, not that you're a savage," John stumbled saying, trying to cover up. Pocahontas didn't believe it though, and Addie was trying to hold in her laughter.

"Just my people," Pocahontas furiously continued, giving John a harsh glare.

"No, listen, that's not what I meant. Let me explain," John tried to defend himself, gently grasping Pocahontas's wrist. She quickly jerked it out of his grasp.

"Let go!" the princess commanded as she tried to move away, but John even more gently grabbed her arm._ That boy just doesn't know when to quit, _Addie thought as the Englishmen persisted more and more to gain the Native's friendship.

"No, I'm not letting you leave. Look, don't do this," John pleaded with Pocahontas. She became less tensed, but still defensive on his insult. "'Savage' is just a word. You know. A term for, people who are uncivilized." Addie just shook her head at the pathetic attempt at justifying as she walked up to the two.

"So you're saying that Pocahontas isn't civilized," Addie trapped John, and he became even more unsure of what to say.

"Well, when I say uncivilized, what I mean is," John tried to start explaining again, but not before Pocahontas stopped him.

"What you mean is, not like you," Pocahontas interrupted his words as soft music began sounding around them. Peter started looking around, wondering where the music was coming from. Addie was just getting excited experiencing a song she knew by heart. Pocahontas starred at John straight in the eyes, afraid of him. As she sang, Addie handed John his gun back to him, getting him confused as he moved his helmet that he put back on.

_You think I'm an ignorant savage_

_And you've been so many places, I guess it must be so_

_But still I cannot see_

_If the savage one is me_

_How can there be so much that you don't know?_

_You don't know_

Pocahontas slowly walked away from him, causing the others to follow her through the forest. More leaves were flying around the group, circling them many times. The three joined the princess on a cliff, overlooking the beautiful land below them. Pocahontas picked up a long stick and held it up as if it were a flag pole. She then showed John the area were the English landed their ship, and the destruction they had caused. Pocahontas then walked in between a large rock and a small tree, putting her hands gently on them. When she finished, butterflies flew out from underneath them, creating a rainbow.

_You think you own whatever land you land on_

_The earth is just a dead thing you can claim_

_But I know every rock and tree and creature_

_Has a life, has a spirit, has a name_

They then walked over to a cliff up above them, and Pocahontas looked over at Addie. Addie knew the look was telling her to sing the next part, and Addie almost didn't until the words and the wind filled her. She then knew she could do it as she walked closer to John, who was holding his gun to a bear on the cliff. She took a deep breath, ready to show Disney her singing voice.

_You think the only people who are people_

_Are the people who look and think like you_

_But if you walk the footsteps of a stranger_

_You'll learn things you never knew, you never knew_

Addie gently pushed his gun down as the bear cried with worry. Addie, as she was singing, followed the bear's pawprints to a large tree with an opening. Peter still couldn't believe Addie had such a crystal, clear voice that could carry far with a lot of soul. The group walked into the opening to find the female bear with three adorable cubs. Addie gently picked the cub that came to her feet up and placed it in Peter's arms, who was unsure of what to do. The girls then walked out of the opening into the clearing as Pocahontas picked the song back up.

_Have you ever heard the wolf cry to the blue-corn moon?_

_Or asked the grinning bobcat why he grinned?_

_Can you sing with all the voices of the mountain?_

_Can you paint with all the colors of the wind?_

_Can you paint with all the colors of the wind?_

Pocahontas looked up to the suddenly starry sky to see an outline of sly smile. John and Peter were in amazement at the sights when suddenly a giant burst of wind came rushing around them. The wind began pulling the group and soon pulled them off the cliff and down the waterfall. Once they came to dry land, Pocahontas looked at Addie again to sing again. Addie began racing through the forest with the others following, with the sunbeams in front of her outlining her figure.

_Come run the hidden pine trails of the forest_

_Come taste the sun-sweet berries of the earth_

_Come roll in all the riches all around you_

_And for once, never wonder what they're worth_

As the group ran through the forest, two deer ran along beside them. John became excited as the group jumped out of the tree line and rolled down the green hillside into a field of golden sunflowers. They continued rolling as Addie and Pocahontas got up and ran toward the nearby river. Addie nudged Pocahontas, letting her continue singing.

_The rainstorm and the river are my brothers_

_The heron and the otter are my friends_

_And we are all connected to each other_

_In a circle, in a hoop that never ends_

The four broke the river's surface as Pocahontas sang to John, hoping to get the message across to him. They walked closer to a clearing with two hawks flying around them. They arrived closer to a tall sycamore tree, before releasing the hawks to the sky. Addie then knew Pocahontas wanted her to sing the next part of the song, one of the most emotional parts of it.

_How high does the sycamore grow?_

_If you cut it down, then you'll never know_

_And you'll never hear the wolf cry to the blue-corn moon_

_For whether we are white or copper-skinned_

Addie walked to the edge of the cliff, overlooking the land. Soon, leaves, dirt, and petals were flying all around them in circles. Suddenly, the sun came out from behind the clouds, releasing pink, purple, and orange streaks across John's and Peter's clothes. Soon, they were all back at the large tree against the riverbank. Pocahontas then bent down to the dirt, ready for the final part of the song.

_We need to sing with all the voices of the mountain_

_We need to paint with all the colors of the wind_

_You can own the earth and still_

_All you'll own is earth until_

_You can paint with all the colors of the wind_

Pocahontas lifted some of the loose dirt and placed it in John's hands, where it fell through his fingers. A gentle breeze was flowing past the group as Pocahontas pulled John up as she finished singing. Addie still couldn't believe she had just sung part of a classic Disney song. Unexpectedly, loud drum beats were echoing through the area, taking Pocahontas and John out of their daydream.

"What is it?" John gently asked Pocahontas, who was glancing back toward the village with a worried look over her face. She then looked at Addie, who instantly knew what they were.

"The drums. They mean trouble," Addie informed them as Meeko climbed up Addie's shoulders and sat on her.

"I shouldn't be here," Pocahontas responded as she began to move away from John, but not before he pulled her wrist.

"I want to see you again," John pleaded with her. Pocahontas was touched with his kindness and gentleness but knew she couldn't see him since it would bring them both harm.

"I can't," Pocahontas continued warning him as she broke away and began running away. Pocahontas then ran next to Addie, sad that she had to leave.

"Please, don't leave," John continued pleading, but to no avail. Pocahontas then began racing back, but taking quick glances at the Englishman.

"I'm sorry. I have to go," Pocahontas announced before taking off sprinting from the sight, with the wind and debris following behind her. John gave Addie and Peter pleading looks, begging from them to bring the princess back.

"Don't worry, you'll see her again," Addie tried to reassure as she grabbed Peter's hand and began running back. She was still sort of dazed from the singing she had just taken part in._ Robin will never believe me_, Addie thought as she ran back as fast as she could to the Native American village, with Peter behind her.

* * *

**Glad you made it here! It wasn't my best, especially the **"Colors of the Wind"** part, it was really hard to write it since in the movie it takes place in so many different places that it was hard to write how they got there. Addie's singing voice is on my renovated profile! Check out my new story: **The Disney Dream Collection**, a collection of oneshots about deleted scenes, extras, and random ideas taking place before, during, or after the Disney Dream! I'm still going to do **No Regrets, But Many Consequences**, but I'm going to change it the setting and major plotline of it since I'm just not into placing the story during **The Voyage of the Dawn Treader**. Here's a promise to the readers of **The Disney Dream**:**

I will not work on any story until I have finished the Pocahontas part of The Disney Dream!

**So, click on the review button and tell me what you thought! I'm only 32 reviews away from 100 reviews for this story, and hopefully I'll get there soon! See you next time!  
**


	20. Nothing is Simple Anymore

**Hey everybody! Let me just say I am SO for taking this long to update again, it's just I have been really busy. But, I sat down and typed this chapter for you, and it's longer than normal. Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter! Well, that's all I have to say, so here's Wiggins with the disclaimer: **

Wiggins: (comes in with a fruit basket) **Hello everybody! Disneyfanatic09 doesn't own anything Disney related or anything you recognzie, except of Addie! Enjoy the chapter, and have some fruit baskets to go!**

* * *

**Chapter 20: Nothing Is Simple Anymore**

The weather and atmosphere around the new Jamestown fort was dark, dreary, cloudy, and soggy. Rain was drizzling all over the men, making their clothes soaking wet. The English sailors were tired and worn-out as they continued digging through the New World's dirt that showed no sign of gold anywhere. The sailors' spirits were being dampen, especially Governor Ratcliffe. His tent was filled with chests stacked high that were supposed to be filled with gold, but to no avail. His assistant Wiggins was busy brushing the spoiled dog Percy and feeding him cherries at the time. Governor Ratcliffe was sulking and hovering over a map. The sounds of the construction and digging from outside was starting to drive the leader insane, thinking the sounds were taunting him from the object he lacked.

"I'm doomed! I should be wallowing in riches right now and I haven't seen so much as a speck!" Ratcliffe shouted out-loud, alerting Wiggins to the man's distress. Ratcliffe looked as if he was going to burst. "It's got to be here somewhere. Where could it be? I've mined the forests and the hills and swamps, and nothing! Why can't I find it? What am I overlooking?" He was wrapped into his maps and misery so much he jumped up an inch when Wiggins shouted. He gasped loudly when he saw Wiggins walked in with an arrow through his head. The assistant suddenly perked back up and took the arrow off his head, showing it was a head piece.

"I… I… I made it myself," Wiggins commented, showing the headpiece to Ratcliffe. The governor walked over to his assistant and took the headpiece, giving the assistant a frustrated look.

"Take that silly," Ratcliffe commented when he suddenly really looked at the headpiece. The arrow gave him a new realization. "Of course, the Indians! Wiggins, why do you think those insolent heathens attacked us?" Ratcliffe's mood was quickly lifting, unlike the weather and atmosphere outside.

"Because we invaded their land and cut down their trees and dug up their earth?" Wiggins correctly answered, but the governor ignored the comment bent on his idea.

"It's the gold!" Ratcliffe shouted to the assistant, his evil smile growing. "They have it and they don't want us to take it from them. Well, I'll just have to take it by force then, won't I?" He walked over to his dresser and pulled out his usual outfit. His new confidence and desire made him walk out of his warm tent to the digging sailors. Their expressions were angry and tired, wanting to throw down their picks and shovels. The rain continued drizzling at a light pace, but it was starting to end. Ratcliffe walked over to Lon and Ben who were busy talking instead of digging for precious gold. Ratcliffe looked all around but couldn't find his prized sailor, explorer, and fighter. "You there! Where's Captain Smith?"

"Well, he's… gone!" the red-bearded man answered to Ratcliffe, looking for the missing blonde man.

"Aye, your singing must have scared him off," the black-haired Ben commented, slapping Lon in the shoulders. Ratcliffe sighed in frustration, thinking the two sailors should have done something about it.

"Well, then go get him, for heaven's sake!" Ratcliffe ordered the men, pointing to the woods past the Jamestown fort. The two men looked at him as if he was crazy and insane, something that was close to the growing truth.

"What if we run into the Indians?" Ben questioned the leader. Ratcliffe just scoffed at the question, thinking the answer was obvious.

"That's what guns are for, now arm yourselves and get moving!" Ratcliffe ordered. Ben and Lon walked to grab their guns and angrily walked into the woods, thinking John Smith could take care of himself.

* * *

_The dark room was quiet and let off a spooky feeling as Addie continued walking into the room. The room was pitch black, no light being let off in the room, except for the little white ball of light floating in front of her. Addie felt strangely drawn to it, determined to follow the light. Something inside was telling her to turn around and run away, but she couldn't. Addie slowly walked and walked, following the light. She began hearing water droplets falling from the ceiling above her, some at a faster rate than others. Suddenly, the light stopped, and so did Addie. The light began expanding so far it was as big as Addie. It suddenly exploded, letting the room fill with light._

_Addie realized she was in the dungeon of some place, full with empty cells. The alone feeling was diminishing when an evil, cackling laugh started sounded throughout the dungeon. Addie looked all over the place and at the end of the hall Maleficent, the mistress of all evil, was standing holding her staff._

"_You'll never succeed, Adeline Garrison!" Maleficent shouted, pointing her staff at Addie. Emily appeared, smiling and skipping through the dungeon. Suddenly, a large, violent bolt of lightning came from the ball and hit Emily, killing her. Addie let out the loudest scream no anyone had ever heard as Emily fell to the floor, and the fifteen-year-old tried to reach her younger sister. Addie's feet were stuck to the floor, unable to move. Another lightning bolt came, headed for her. She let out the loudest scream, but heard no one coming. All hope had abandoned her, and the lightning was inches away._

"_Addie!" a familiar voice shouted, thrusting Addie from the dream._

"AH!" Addie screamed, sharply sitting up, her hands shaking and tears pouring down her cheeks. Her stomach and abdomen were hurting with pains from the lightning, so realistic. She had never had such a life-like dream and the pain hurt. She suddenly realized her shoulders were being held and looked forward to see Peter. He was gently holding her shoulders, concern filling his ocean blue eyes.

"Addie, what happened?" Peter asked, worry all over his voice. Addie just continued breathing hard, starring at the ground beneath her. They were near the crops, resting and waiting for Pocahontas to start collecting the corn. Addie had taken a quick little nap, now regretting it. A few more tears cascaded down her cheek as Addie brought her knees to her face and buried it in her knees. Peter placed an arm gently around her shoulders and let her lean her head into his chest. Addie's breathing slowed back to its normal rate. The pain slowly left her, but Addie felt some shock from the dream.

"I was walking in a dark hallway, following a light. I knew I shouldn't have followed it, but I did. Maleficent was at the end of the hallway and brought my little sister Emily. She killed her in front of me, and I couldn't do anything about it. More lightning was coming toward me, and I just stood there, motionless," Addie explained, some of the pain coming back. "I can still feel where it hit me, it hurts so badly." Addie could feel Peter's arm tighten around her, trying to help calm down the pain. The two just sat there, not saying a word. After a while, Addie lifted her head and starred at the corn fields in front of her. They began moving, and the two teenagers moved their heads to the movement. Suddenly, Pocahontas and her friend Nakoma came from the field, holding large baskets to hold the corn.

"Sorry we took so long, let's get started," Pocahontas encouraged, not noticing Addie's silent actions. The two older, Native American girls walked along the corn rows' edge, waiting for the teenagers to follow. Peter put his arm down, slowly got back on his feet, and turned to Addie.

"You okay?" he gently asked, lightly smiling at her. Addie genuinely smiled back at him, and he let out a hand. She quickly took it and got back on her feet. To lighten the mood, Addie began skipping along the field's edge and singing a song.

"_Zip-a-dee-doo-dah, zip-a-dee-day, my oh my what a wonderful day, plenty of sunshine headin' my way, zip-a-dee-doo-dah, zip-a-dee-day_," Addie sang, still skipping along edge. Peter started laughing at her antics, running to keep up with her. The teens caught up with Pocahontas and Nakoma who were chatting away. "So, what are we doing?"

Nakoma took a basket out of her basket and placed it in Addie's and Peter's hands. "We are collecting corn for the warriors." The two Natives began picking the corn, and Addie and Peter followed suit, with Addie quickly getting bored. She began tapping a beat with her feet on the dirt and hands on the basket. The corn seemed to be endless, and Addie wanted to drop the basket and go swimming. Suddenly, Chief Powhatan came down the path from the village and saw the four.

"Pocahontas! Addie! Peter! You should be inside the village," Chief Powhatan tried to tell the group.

"Don't worry, Chief Powhatan, we will be fine," Addie tried to reassure Pocahontas's father. He still had an unsure look on his face. Nakoma stepped up to speak to him.

"We're gathering food for when the warriors arrive," Nakoma added, showing him their baskets full of corn. The Chief sweetly smiled at the four, but still had concern and worry on his face.

"Don't go far. Now is not the time to be running off," Chief Powhatan warned the group. Addie and Peter walked away to another section of the corn to gather more. The two gathered corn in silence, the only sound being the corn breaking of the stalks. Addie was getting more and more hungry starring at the corn, and her stomach made a loud rumble. Addie tried to make noise to overshadow it, but Peter burst out laughing at her. Addie gave up trying to overshadow it and began laughing with him.

"You could just tell them you're hungry," Peter commented once he was done laughing. Addie just rolled her eyes and took more corn of the stalks. "When are Pocahontas and John Smith going to meet again?"

"Very soon actually," Addie, seeing Chief Powhatan calling her and Peter back to his daughter and her friend. The two walked back over, and the Chief had concern and instruction time written on his tanned face.

"You four shouldn't be out here alone, Addie especially if the white demons know you're here," Chief Powhatan expressed. He began turning back to the village to walk away. "I'll send for Kocoum." He turned back around and walked back to the rest of the village. Addie and Pocahontas sighed at his getting Kocoum, and Nakoma sharply placed her basket on the ground and looked toward the other three.

"All right, what is it?" Nakoma harshly asked the group in a commanding tone. Addie made sure she would keep her straight face, something she had a problem with when she was told to keep a secret.

"What could you be possibly talking about, Nakoma?" Addie calmly answered, trying to act nonchalant. She could tell Nakoma didn't believe her one second.

"You're hiding something," the Native American girl commented, her eyes narrowing on the three.

"We're not hiding anything," Pocahontas defended, looking back at the corn gathering. Peter just decided to continue gathering corn, not wanting to get in between the discussion.

"Pocahontas, Addie, Peter, you can tell me, I promise I won't tell anyone," Nakoma began, but the stalks began violently shaking back and forth. The four in the group turned to the noise to see John Smith rustling to them. Pocahontas began beaming at him while Nakoma's eyes widened and a loud gasp escaped her lips. Addie kept watch to make sure Kocoum or any other native came walking up the path.

"Pocahontas, look! It's one of them! I'm going to get," Nakoma began telling before Pocahontas quickly covered her friend's mouth, and Addie held Nakoma's shoulders to make sure she didn't run off. Pocahontas, Addie, and Peter turned their attention back to John.

"What are you doing here?" Pocahontas questioned the Englishmen. Nakoma's eyes widened again at her friend, filled with surprised and confusion.

"I had to see you again," John answered, a love-struck look on his face. Addie rolled her eyes at him with a smile on her face. Nakoma continued trying to break free, obviously wanting some answers. Close by, the five could hear Kocoum shouting Pocahontas's name and walking closer.

"You know how much danger you're in right now, smarty?" Addie asked John. Instead of normal answering, he just shrugged his shoulders at the fifteen-year-old. Pocahontas withdrew her hand from over Nakoma's mouth and began inching closer to John. Nakoma was watching her best friend walking closer to the white man, and Addie saw Nakoma watch her with an angry, confused, and upset look on her face.

"Please, don't say anything," she pleaded before turning back to John. She grabbed his wrist and pulled him into the field. Before they left, Pocahontas turned to Addie and she nodded her head, confirming to Addie where they were going. Peter figured she wanted the two to come as soon as they got away. "Quick, this way," Pocahontas told John as they disappeared into the corn field.

"But," Nakoma interrupted, but Pocahontas and John continued walking away. Nakoma sharply turned toward Addie and Peter, knowing that the two had something to do with it. "What is going on? I know you two have something to do with it."

"Sorry Nakoma, we don't want you to get involved. It's too dangerous," Addie commented, continuing to gather the corn. Nakoma could tell Addie was serious, but Nakoma's concern for Pocahontas was greater. A little bit of anger was building in Nakoma, thinking Addie got Pocahontas involved with the Englishmen who was supposed to be the enemy. Footsteps began approaching them, and the three turned to see Kocoum approaching. _Does that boy ever smile? _Addie thought, noticing how every time she had seen him he always had a serious countenance and disposition.

"Nakoma, Addie, where is Pocahontas?" Kocoum asked the two. Addie looked at Nakoma, hoping Nakoma could tell that she was begging her not to tell.

"I… I haven't seen her," Nakoma lied, convincingly pulling it off. Kocoum sighed in annoyance, but it quickly went away. Addie felt sorry for Pocahontas, considering her betrothed was standing in front of her as serious as could be.

"Pocahontas can't keep running off. It's dangerous out there. Tell her that. She listens to you," Kocoum suggested to the group as he walked away from them back to the village.

"Huh, sure she does," Nakoma sarcastically replied when Kocoum was back at the village, laughing at the irony. Nakoma turned back to Peter and Addie with a serious look on her face, almost matching Kocoum's. "Addie, Peter, I don't know what is going on. But, just promise me you two and Pocahontas will be okay, and not put yourselves in danger."

"We will try our best," Peter responded, putting his basket down and walking into the corn field, following John and Pocahontas's path. Addie put her heavy basket down, gave a quick wave to Nakoma, and caught up to Peter. As they left the corn field, the two starred at the beautiful scenery, unsure of which direction to take. The winding river in front of them gave the soothingly creek sound, but it didn't help Addie think of the way to Grandmother Willow.

"Okay, now how do we get there?" Peter asked her, starring at the river. Addie turned to him with a surprised look on her face.

"Now, why would High King Peter, the Magnificent, ask me for directions if according to him girls can't keep a map in their heads?" Addie seriously asked Peter, but he could easily tell she was laughing in her question. He instantly knew his sisters told about the 'DLF' incident. Suddenly, the wind began picking up speed and the colorful debris they had seen many times was starting to fly around the two. Music in the wind sounded in Addie's ears, turning her to the right. The debris flew faster in the same direction, showing the right path. "Come on, let's go, Peter." Addie began walking toward the debris and into the riverbank, the water soothing and cooling to her feet. The High King was a little confused at her choice of path but decided it was better not to question her.

"So, is there any gold here?" Peter wondered to Addie, thinking she might have an answer. He remembered the long, dragged history lessons about the colonization of the Americas, but couldn't remember anything about it.

"Actually no, the English sailors are searching for a lost cause," Addie explained. "Ratcliffe is just too blinded by greed and potential glory that he can't see the truth. He just wants to gain the glory and gold the Spanish found." The two continued walking in the riverbank, following the debris that just continued flowing in front. Eventually, they stopped at the riverbed where it opened into a small pond. Addie stood against the bank and the tree, wondering how she would get across.

"Now, how are we going to do this? You ready to take a little swim, Peter?" Addie asked as he caught up with her. The distance between them and Grandmother Willow's tree seemed long, and Peter really didn't want to swim the distance. Unexpectedly, a tree root barely appeared from underneath the water, but showed enough room to carefully walk on it. Addie just shrugged her shoulders, stretched her arms out, and began balancing across the root with Peter behind her. The two soon got across the root, now able to walk in the water. The two could hear Pocahontas's and John's voices above them talking.

"All this way for nothing. Those boys are in for a big surprise," John laughed, and Addie knew Pocahontas had revealed the truth to him. Addie climbed up to the large stump where Pocahontas and John were sitting. Pocahontas saw Addie's hand reach the top and pulled herself up.

"You made it," Pocahontas exclaimed, a wide smile across her face as Addie helped Peter on the stump. The two teenagers sat on the stump across from the Englishman and the Native American Princess.

"You should probably give us the directions to places since we have no idea where anything is," Addie suggested to the princess. Pocahontas nodded her head in agreement. Addie noticed the disappointed expression on John's face. "What's wrong, John? Did Pocahontas tell the truth about the gold?"

"Yep, yet the sailors are still back at the fort thinking gold is right underneath their feet," John answered, some disappointment and relief in his voice. "Ratcliffe's reaction will be priceless when I tell them the truth."

"Will they leave?" Peter asked to John, sort of wondering if any of his ancestors had come to early America looking for the gold.

"Some of them might," John answered. Pocahontas turned to him, with a sad and lonely expression on her face.

"Will you go home?" Pocahontas gravely asked John. John lay back against the stump, unsure of what to say.

"Well, it's not like I have much of a home to go back to. I've never really belonged anywhere," John replied, and Addie could tell he was going into deep thinking about his future. A small smile crept up on Pocahontas's face.

"You could belong here," Pocahontas suggested in a small, whispered voice. John looked at her with wonder and love across his face.

"_Ay ay ay na ay ay na," _the wind spirits began singing, causing John to sit up straight and look around for something.

"What was that?" John quickly asked as he continued looking around. Addie glanced up at Grandmother Willow, and the spirit's face appeared to her. Grandmother Willow quickly winked at the fifteen-year-old before disappearing. Addie looked at Pocahontas, and by her look Pocahontas knew Grandmother Willow had appeared to Addie and needed John's attention.

"Did you see something?" Pocahontas calmly asked John, who kept flipping his head around looking for the source of the sound.

"No… No, I just, uh… I… I didn't see anything," John tried to start saying. But, when he turned to the tree a face briefly appeared before disappearing. John's mind began racing, wondering what had just happened. Pocahontas gently placed her hand on his shoulder to calm him down. "Did I?"

"Look again," Pocahontas gently instructed, directing toward the tree. Addie and Peter stood up and watched as John inched closer to Grandmother Willow.

"_Let it break upon you, like a wave upon the sand," _Grandmother Willow sweetly sang as her face appeared in the tree. John's eyes began widening at the sight. "Hello, John Smith," Grandmother Willow greeted in a nice, calm voice. John's jaw dropped at the sound. He leaned his head slightly to talk to Pocahontas, Peter, and Addie.

"Um, the tree is talking to me," John announced, surprise and a little bit of worry in his voice. He just continued starring at Grandmother Willow with no intention of talking to a tree.

"Well John, don't be rude, talk back," Addie suggested to John gently nudging him in the shoulder. He turned to her with an 'are-you-kidding-me' look on his face. Grandmother Willow could see the hesitant John, not really sure if he wanted to talk to her.

"Don't be frightened, young man. My bark is worse than my bite," Grandmother Willow told, causing Addie to quietly laugh at the last part. John just continued starring at Grandmother Willow, his mouth still open in shock.

"Say something," Peter told John, trying to get him to talk.

"What do you say to a tree?" John questioned to the group. A large smile grew on Pocahontas's and Addie's faces at his reaction.

"Anything you want," Pocahontas continued, nudging him even closer to Grandmother Willow. He started stuttering, unsure of what to say.

"Come closer, John Smith," Grandmother Willow ordered, seriousness written across her face. John walked even closer and was confused that a tree was starring and studying him. "He has a good soul. And he's handsome, too." A large, confident smile grew on John's face, his shoulders' relaxing.

"Oh, I like her," John confidently said. Another large smiled formed on Pocahontas's face.

"I knew you would," Pocahontas expressed to John. A loud rustling began sounding in Addie's ears, and she turned to see Ben and Lon walking closer to them. Two, large guns were stationed in their hands, ready to fire at anything.

"Smith! Smith! Where are ya, mate?" the black-headed Ben shouted throughout the limbs, his accent carrying. Concerned expressions came across John's face, considering he didn't really think that his fellow crewmembers would try to look for him.

"We can't let them see us," John exclaimed to the other three, looking around for a hiding spot.

"Quick, over here," Grandmother Willow instructed them, pointing toward the little recess in the tree, opposite the side Ben and Lon were coming from. Peter pulled Addie into the hiding spot, and the four began silent as the two members continued coming closer.

"This place gives me the creeps. Savages could be hiding anywhere," Lon expressed, growing weary of their surroundings.

"Aye, well, if you spot one, don't ask questions. Just shoot," Ben reminded Lon as they inched their way closer to the tree. Addie could tell John and Pocahontas were becoming more nervous as the men could be heard getting closer. Suddenly, a little, quiet creaking noise, and Addie knew Grandmother Willow was lifting one the roots up. Ben and Lon stumbled over the root, falling face-first into the water below them.

"Watch your feet, you big oaf!" Ben warned to Lon, wiping some of the water of his gun.

"It wasn't me, it was the tree," Lon contradicted, pointing to the tree limb right next to him. Addie had to place a hand over her mouth to keep from laughing.

"Oh of course, the tree just felt like lifting its roots and," Ben began sarcastically talking to Lon when a vine from the tree smacked the two hard in the back. "Let's get out of here. Run!" The two men took off running in the other direction, scared as could be.

"But what about Smith?" Lon asked Ben as they continued running, wondering about their assigned mission.

"He's a big lad, he can take care of himself," Ben explained, not really caring about John at the moment. The hiding four waited until they could no longer hear the men's running footsteps before they came from the hiding spot. John smiled at Grandmother Willow.

"I'm glad you're on our side," John thanked, grateful to have help.

"There's still some snap in these old vines," Grandmother Willow expressed, happy to help. John turned to Addie, Peter, and Pocahontas with a serious look on his face.

"I better get back before they send the whole camp out after me," John told, but Addie could tell he really didn't want to leave.

"When will I see you again?" Pocahontas wondered, hoping to here soon from him. She was wishing they could openly talk to one another without having to worry about others' opinions.

"Meet me tonight, right here," John answered before jumping into the water and running back to the Jamestown fort. The three remaining sat down on the stump in front of Grandmother Willow.

"Well, I haven't had this much excitement in 200 years," Grandmother Willow expressed, laughing at her antics. Pocahontas began starring at the stump, deep in thought. Addie began wondering if there was anything she could do to stop the upcoming confrontation, if the leaders would want to listen to a fifteen-year-old's advice and opinions.

"What am I doing? I shouldn't be seeing him again. I mean, I want to see him again," Pocahontas thought out-loud, hoping to find the answer soon.

"Who wouldn't? I want to see him again," Grandmother Willow echoed Pocahontas's thoughts, causing Peter and Addie to quietly laugh.

"Don't worry Pocahontas, you are doing the right thing. You talking to him can help prevent a catastrophe. The English's leader's dreams and desires are leading to trouble, " Addie expressed to Pocahontas. The princess's expression lit up at the mention of a dream.

"My dream? Do you think he's the one the spinning arrow was pointing to?" Pocahontas wondered, looking at the three around her hoping they knew an answer. Suddenly, loud beating drums began sounding in their ears. Peter, Pocahontas, and Addie turned back to the village and soon they took off running, hoping what they heard was a lie.

The three soon arrived at the center of the village, every villager gathering around. Addie stood on top of a stump to see other Native warriors arriving in canoes from the river. Spears and arrows were held in their hands, ready to help. Addie began inching her way closer to Chief Powhatan, hoping to convince him not to fight. Peter and Pocahontas tried to follow her, but they quickly lost track of her. Addie arrived at the front of the group where Chief Powhatan was greeting another tribe's leaders, a large smile on his face as he turned to face the other villagers.

"Now that we are joined by our brothers, we will defeat this enemy," Chief Powhatan announced to the group, holding up his weapon. The villagers shouted in happiness while the warriors walked to a large tent to talk. Addie followed and walked closer to Chief Powhatan, catching up to him before he entered the tent.

"Chief Powhatan, we need to talk about this," Addie started explaining, hoping to draw the chief's attention. She hoped the legend about her would help convince the Natives not to fight.

"Not now, Addie. The council is gathering," the chief corrected, trying to get into the tent's entrance. Addie gently grasped his arm, trying to pull him away.

"There is no reason to fight them, not when there are better ways to solve this!" she explained, trying to make sure she wasn't shouting.

"Sometimes our paths are chosen for us," Chief Powhatan continued, looking at Addie with a grave expression. Anger was starting to build up in Addie, hurt that he didn't really want to listen to her.

"But talking to them would be so much better and not cost any lives," Addie tried to reason with him.

"They do not want to talk," Chief Powhatan contradicted Addie again, not really wanting to change his opinion about the supposed 'white demons.' The brief exchange between the two groups convinced him of it.

"But if one wanted to talk, wouldn't you listen to him?" Addie questioned again, not showing any signs of giving up. A sad expression filled the chief's face, wanting to help Addie see the real truth.

"Addie," he began again, Addie's anger coming to the front.

"Wouldn't you?" Addie interrupted, starring at the chief hard. He sighed and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Of course I would. But it is not that simple. Nothing is simple anymore," Chief Powhatan explained, and walked into the tent. Addie just stood there, watching the flap cover the entrance to not let her see the meeting. The flapping seemed to taunt her, as if it was telling her she would never be considered listening to. _Nothing is simple until you make it that way, _Addie thought as the flapping and cheering of the villagers ended, leaving her in silence.

* * *

**Glad you made it down here! It wasn't exactly my best, but I wanted to put another chapter up. Two more chapters left in **Pocahontas**! I'm not exactly sure when the next one will be up, since I have standardized tests and projects coming up, but when I have time I'll work on this story. Okay, I will also be dividing up my time between this story, **The Disney Dream Collection **(but not as much on that one), and **Constant as the Stars Above**, and a future **Kingdom Hearts **story called **The Bells of Notre Dame** (kinda my retelling of **The Hunchback of Notre Dame** but with **Kingdom Hearts **characters). So, you have been warned about my uploading schedule. And, go on my poll and vote on the other story I would really work on. That's all I have to say, so click on the review button and tell me what you thought. See you next time!**


	21. Do Anything to Keep It

**Hey everybody! I'm **SO SORRY **times infinity for taking almost three months to update. I've been busy and blocked on this story, but I've spent most of the day writing this chapter, and now I've finished it! Hopefully this one is okay since it's late at night. Thanks to everyone who's been waiting for me to update, reviewed, favorited, and alerted this story, it encourages me! So, here's John Smith with the disclaimer:**

John Smith: **Hey everybody! Disneyfanatic09 doesn't own anything you recognize except Addie and the overall plot! Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 21: Do Anything to Keep It**

The finished Jamestown fort was quiet and dreary, with the purple, orange, and pink streaks behind it. The English sailors walked around the fort, tired, exhausted, and thinking their dreams of piles of gold were diminishing rapidly. The young sailor Thomas was sitting against the wooden entrance, carefully holding his gun to not set it off. He kept his eyes fixed on the forest line, hoping a native wasn't planning to come and attack them. A snap sounded in his ears and adjusted his gun on his shoulders. Through the brush, Thomas saw the missing John Smith walking toward with a bright smile on his face.

"Easy, Thomas. It's me," John told the young sailor, putting his hands in front of him. Thomas took a deep sigh, relieved it was someone familiar.

"Oh, John! I could've killed you!" Thomas warned John, still tightly holding his gun.

"Not aiming like that, you couldn't. Keep both eyes open when you shoot. You'll see twice as well," John instructed Thomas, laughing at the boy's antics. In the corner of his eyes, John could see the other sailors spotting and running towards him.

"Smith! There ya are!" Ben yelled at him as he thumped his shoulder.

"We were looking all over for you," Lon continued stated. John just smirked at him, knowing how hard he really searched for him. All the men were suddenly being pushed away, making away for the English governor walking toward John with a relieved expression on his face.

"Smith! Where have you been?" Ratcliffe frantically asked, waving his hands in the air. John just rolled his eyes at him, not believing anything the 'leader' told him. He figured he probably shouldn't mention Pocahontas, Addie, and Peter to him, getting a strange feeling mentioning the three of them would cause problems.

"I was out scouting the terrain, sir," John told the governor, trying to avoid the subject. Ratcliffe's face lit up in excitement.

"Excellent. Then you must know the Indians' whereabouts. We'll need that information for the battle," Ratcliffe firmly exclaimed to the men, trying to pump them up. John's face turned to confusion at his statements, not having any idea what the deranged leader was talking about.

"What battle?" John asked him, hoping what he heard was not true.

"We will eliminate these savages once and for all," Ratcliffe emphasized to the sailor, hoping to convince John to join the cause. John's face turned from confusion to anger. The governor ignored it as he turned around to head back to his tent.

"No! You can't do that!" he shouted to the leader, causing Ratcliffe to sharply turn around with anger and appalled on his large face. The other sailors barely backed away from the scene, seeing the look on Ratcliffe's face. Ratcliffe's anger was growing, wondering why anyone would dare challenge his decisions.

"Oh? Can't I?" Ratcliffe challenged the sailor, trying to bring out the fear in John.

"Look, we don't have to fight them," John tried to convince the men, not showing any sign of backing away from his statement. All of the men were staring at him with confusion. They all began wondering what John was thinking, since he was the unspoken leader of the men.

"John, what's gotten into you?" Thomas gently asked John, hoping the Virginian air or fear of the natives hadn't messed up his brain.

"I met one of them," John impulsively announced to the group, shocked at his statement when his brain finally registered what he said. _Well, there's no taking it back now,_ John thought to himself, hearing all the gasps and shocks from everyone in the group. Some of the men were scarred, and John noticed a look of betrayal on others.

"You what?" Ben asked out loud for everyone in the group.

"A savage?" Thomas added, surprised his idol had met a so called _savage_ and did not kill it. John seemed to look offended at Thomas's name for the land's inhabitants.

"They're not savages, they can help us," John started explaining, pleading with the sailors to reconsider what they had been told. "They know the land; they know how to navigate the rivers. And, look! It's food!" He searched through his pockets and pulled out an ear of corn, moving it around so everyone could see.

"What is it?" Lon asked, looking over the supposed food, not seeing that object before.

"It's better than hardtack and gruel, that's for sure," John joked with the men, hoping to change their opinions and the want to make peace with the natives. Some of the men's faces grimaced at the mention of their daily meals ever since they left England.

"I like gruel," Wiggins told in the middle of the discussions, drawing some annoyed looks from the other men. Ratcliffe was growing angry at Smith's comments, thinking he was starting to mess with his plans and future wealth.

"They don't want to feed us, you ninnies!" Ratcliffe shouted while moving to the center of the group. "They want to kill us! All of us! They've got our gold, and they'll do anything to keep it!" He could see the men discussing amongst themselves, wondering who to believe.

"But there is no gold!" John contradicted the governor. The men's gasps refilled the air, not believing what they had heard. Many were commenting on John's revelation, saying how the promise of gold was the reason they signed up for the rigorous expedition.

"No… gold?" Ben questioned out loud, not wanting to believe what he heard. Some angry was building inside the men, thinking they had been lied too. Ratcliffe was turning furious, his face turning red. He scoffed at John's statement, hoping he couldn't convince the men to abandon his mission.

"And I suppose your little Indian friend told you this," Ratcliffe sarcastically told John, growing angry that someone was starting to jeopardize his chance of fabulous wealth.

"Yes," John defiantly answered him, standing his ground. Ratcliffe could see some of the men starting to believe John, something he knew he had to quickly change.

"Lies! Lies, all of it!" Ratcliffe shouted throughout the group, not wanting to believe John's claims. "Murderous thieves, there's no room for their kind in civilized society." John's face again turned to insulting, as if Ratcliffe had personally insulted him.

"But this is their land!" John retorted, wanting the sailors to leave the new land alone. He had sent the true beauty of the land, and his views had now changed. He kept on to the hope he had of convincing the other Englishmen of his views.

"This is my land! I make the laws here. And I say anyone so much as looks at an Indian without killing him on sight, will be tried for treason and hanged!" Ratcliffe screamed to the other sailors, hoping his last statement would convince them not to challenge the governor. Ratcliffe had a feeling someone had changed Smith's opinions. A knowing feeling grew in the pit of his stomach, as if he knew an unwanted visitor had a hand in it.

* * *

Nighttime had quickly fallen on the Powhatan village, many of stars covering the velvet sky with a large, full moon in the center. The villagers continued with their nightly activities, tension and worry filling the atmosphere of the village. The arrival of a neighboring tribe's warriors confirmed many of the adults' suspicions of an upcoming war. A column of smoke rose out of the council tent's as the meeting rose on. Nearby, two teenage girls and one teenage boy were next the bank of the flowing river. The darker skinned girl and golden-haired boy were sitting on the bank while the red-headed girl was pacing, basically stomping, back and forth, anger all over her face.

"How could he possibly think that?" Addie shouted to the others, her angry voice blaring through the area. "_Nothing is simple anymore_, I can't believe your father would say that, Pocahontas!" The fifteen-year-old continued stomping and pacing back and forth, clenching her fists together with her arms folded across her chest.

"But, he's just saying what he feels. He's trying to do what's best for his people," Peter spoke out to the pacing girl, knowing personally what it was like to have to make very tough decisions that affected the kingdom. He could see Addie restraining herself from glaring at him and continued pacing back and forth.

"I know that! It's just you can make it simple if you want to. They're just one-sided into thinking fighting is the only choice to solve it!" Addie continued shouting. Her paces were quickening as she kept darting while changing directions. The princess and High King were a little scared to approach the angry girl, afraid of her reaction if they interrupted her.

"If only John could come here and talk to my father. Maybe he could help Father change his mind," Pocahontas voiced out-loud. Addie sharply stopped in her path and her face lit up with excitement.

"That's it!" Addie exclaimed, turning toward Pocahontas and Peter.

"What are you talking about? Bringing John into the village, that could get him killed the moment he steps foot into the village," Peter told Addie. He couldn't shake off the feeling that something bad was soon going to happen, something he felt Addie knew what it was and she was trying to prevent.

"If you were with him, Pocahontas," Addie started, turning her attention to the princess, "the villagers wouldn't dare attack him. Then we could go and let him talk with your father, and hopefully convince him to not attack the Englishmen. We need to go meet him at Grandmother Willow's." Addie's ears perked up, suddenly hearing running footsteps approaching.

"Pocahontas!" Nakoma yelled to her friend, reaching the group. The three stood up and turned to Nakoma, who had a stern, serious look on her face. Addie could see Pocahontas's friend was growing really worried and feeling guilty for them.

"Nakoma! What are you doing here?" Pocahontas asked her friend, wanting to get to Grandmother Willow's as fast as she could. Pocahontas knew by Nakoma's face that her friend knew exactly who she, Peter, and Addie were fixing to meet.

"Don't go out there. I lied for you once, don't ask me to do it again," Nakoma pleaded to the group, not wanting to see them get into any danger caused by the white demons.

"We have to do this, Nakoma. If we don't people will get hurt or even die," Addie tried to convince the girl.

"He's one of them!" Nakoma continued arguing, thinking a fight would prevent many injuries or deaths. She could see that her arguments would most likely go nowhere, but Nakoma would still continue on.

"You don't know him," Pocahontas stated to her friend.

"You go out there, you'll be turning your back on your own people," Nakoma harshly stated, feeling a little regret for making her friend chose, but it was for her own good. Pocahontas was stung by her friend's comment, accusing her of not caring about her people. "And Addie, aren't you and Peter supposed to be our allies, yet you fraternize with the enemy." Addie bit her tongue to refrain from yelling at Nakoma, not wanting to start something.

"We're trying to help your people, not every single Englishmen is a threat," Peter tried to tell Nakoma, but she didn't want to listen to their reasons.

Nakoma sighed in worry at the three in front of her. "Pocahontas, please, you're my best friend, I don't want you, Peter, or Addie to get hurt," Nakoma expressed to them. Addie knew she had good intentions but were trying to stop them from saving the people.

"We won't, we know what we're doing," Pocahontas tried to reassured Nakoma, seeing that it wasn't working. Addie figured that John was probably already at Grandmother Willow.

"Pocahontas, we need to go," Addie told the princess who nodded back at her in agreement. Quickly, Addie, Peter, and Pocahontas took off running away from Nakoma and to Grandmother Willow, hearing Nakoma yelling their names behind them. Her voice soon became unheard. The three raced past the land, keeping their eyes forward. Soon, they arrived at Grandmother Willow, where John Smith was running closer from the opposite direction. The three runners bent over to catch their breaths. Addie walked over to the edge, keeping an eye out for certain people. She wanted to prevent the upcoming events, but had the nagging feeling she wasn't allowed to change anything for unwanted results.

"The earth is trembling, child. What's happened?" Grandmother Willow worriedly asked the three newcomers from the Powhatan Village.

"The warriors are here!" Pocahontas announced to the spirit, worry all over her voice.

"Pocahontas! Peter! Addie!" John yelled as he arrived at the tree, upset about something. The princess's face lit up with happiness at his arrival. She immediately rushed over to him and grabbed his hands gently in worry.

"John!" she exclaimed, looking at his face. Addie noticed John looked defeat, as if all hope was lost.

"Listen to me. My men are planning to attack your people. You've got to warn them," John pleaded with the princess, not wanting to see any harm come to her.

"It's definitely not too late to stop this. You have to come with us and talk to Chief Powhatan," Addie tried to convince John, not wanting everyone around her to lose hope.

"Addie, I know you're intentions are good, but talking isn't going to help any. I already tried talking to my men but everything about this land has them spooked," John argued with Addie. Addie sighed and rubbed the back of her neck, trying to think of a plan.

"But there has to be some way to let the natives and Englishmen see the truth," Peter thought out-loud. John was fixing to respond when a gray furred dog with a blue collar ran into the area, barking at John as he stopped next to the Englishmen. Grandmother Willow looked at the dog with confusion on her face.

"That's the strangest creature I've ever seen!" Grandmother Willow commented, gaining a small laugh from Addie before she went back to pacing. Percy caught a familiar scent and looked around to find it. When his eyes landed on Meeko, who had joined the group with Flit, Percy immediately began rapidly and loudly barking while racing toward Meeko. The two animals began running around the area, with Meeko avoiding Percy at the last seconds. Addie and Peter began laughing at the sights while Pocahontas and John were watching with worry.

"You see what I mean? Once two sides want to fight, nothing can stop them," John tried to tell the other three while Meeko and Percy were still running around. Addie, John, Peter, and Pocahontas began chasing the animals around, yelling at them to stop, with Peter and Addie trying to hold in their laughs, and the two animals ignoring the humans.

Grandmother Willow was quickly growing annoyed at their antics. "All right, that's enough!" she shouted, and Percy and Meeko immediately stopped in their tracks and became silent as a mouse. "It's enough to make your sap boil. Now then, there's something I want to show you four. Look," she directed the group toward the water beside them. Addie watched as Grandmother Willow lowered one of her vines to the water, gently touching the surface. But from the one touch, ripples began leaving the area, growing as they continued moving away.

"What about the ripples?" Peter asked Grandmother Willow, wondering what her demonstration had to do with anything.

"So small at first, then look how they grow," Grandmother Willow started explaining.

"But someone has to make the first move for it to grow," Addie added, hoping the others were getting the message. "Someone needs to put down the hostilities first if anything is going to be accomplished." She looked up from the ripples to the others, hoping they could see she was serious.

John's shoulders lowered in defeat, wishing he could believe Addie's words. "They're not going to listen to us," he expressed, wishing his words weren't true. Grandmother Willow sighed in frustration at the situation.

"Young man, sometimes the right path is not the easiest one. Don't you see, only when the fighting stops can you can be together," Grandmother Willow advised the group. Pocahontas watched John closely as he stood back up straight and took a deep breath.

"All right, let's go talk to your father," John told the group while Pocahontas flung her arms around him. Addie knew what was coming so she nudged Peter in the shoulder, telling him to turn around. She began scanning the tree lines for people, feeling a sudden gust of wind around them. Suddenly, a native war cry rang through the area, and the four turned to see Kocoum charging toward John with a killing look on his face. John pushed Pocahontas out of the way as Kocoum jumped on top of John, pushing him into the water below them. Peter stood there, unsure of what to do while Addie began quickly searching the tree lines for Thomas. A little distance away, Addie could see Thomas loading his gun ready to aim at Kocoum. Pocahontas was pleading with the men to stop fighting, but they weren't listening. Addie began racing toward Thomas, hoping she could get to him in time. _Come on, Grandmother Willow, help me out a bit here,_ Addie thought to herself as she continued running to Thomas, _just a little farther._

_Bang_! Addie stopped in her tracks and saw a look of horror and surprise on Thomas's face, looking past her. Addie's jaws dropped and her eyes widened as she turned around. To her horror, Kocoum had fallen in the water, his face set in an angry expression, not moving anything. Pocahontas was clutching the broken pieces of her mother's engagement necklace, John looked at Kocoum in shock, and Peter stood nearby, not really comprehending what had just happened. No one seemed to move or say anything, until Thomas hesitantly started walking up to the others. As he past Addie, he barely turned his head to look at her, very afraid of the upcoming reactions as he made his way closer to Kocoum.

"Thomas!" John exclaimed the young boy's name when he walked up to him, terrified at what the natives would do to him.

"Is he…?" Thomas hesitantly asked, already knowing the answer.

Pocahontas sharply turned around, anger all across her face as Addie and Peter walked up to the group. "You killed him!" she shouted at the boy, who was growing more regretful at his actions.

"I thought that," Thomas began explaining, but Pocahontas tried to attack him in anger. Peter and John had to hold her back for Thomas's safety.

"Get away from him!" Pocahontas ordered the boy, fierceness across her voice.

"Pocahontas, it won't help! He was only trying to," Addie tried to calm her friend down, but Pocahontas wasn't really listening to her. Addie's ears perked up again, suddenly starting to hear some warrior cries coming closer.

"He killed him!" Pocahontas told again, sadness now replacing anger. The warrior cries were now being heard by everyone, and Thomas began fearing for his and John's life. John immediately knew what he had to do.

"Thomas, get out of here!" John ordered the younger boy, but he seemed keen on staying.

"You need to get out of here now, Thomas!" Addie yelled at the boy. "John's begging you!" Her last statement sent Thomas running as fast as he could back to the fort. He was out of sight when the Native warriors came, in shock at the sight of the best warrior fallen dead. Anger covered all of their faces as they grabbed John and began dragging him away, gently bringing along Kocoum's body. Peter, Addie, and Pocahontas sank to their knees, unsure of what to do.

**(Later)**

The Powhatan village was wide awake in the middle of the night when the warriors arrived. Exiting his tent, Chief Powhatan stood at the entrance, wondering what was going on. The warriors rushed to him, and the chief's heart ached when they laid Kocoum's body in front of him. The whole village roared in anger and sorrow, and the chief's jaw clenched at the sight in front of him. He looked forward to see his daughter, Addie, and Peter with their heads lowered but covered with worry rushing toward the village. The chief turned his attention back to the warriors. "Who did this?" Chief Powhatan demanded to know.

"Pocahontas, Addie, and Peter were out in the woods. Kocoum went to find them and this white man attacked them," a warrior explained as the group parted, revealing some of the warriors dragging a bound John Smith to the chief. They forced him to his knees in front of the chief who was starring at him with fierce anger. Addie led Peter and Pocahontas closer to the chief, hoping to convince to not say his made up mind.

"Your weapons are strong. But now our anger is stronger. At sunrise he will be the first to die!" he ordered to John, raising his rod to the air. The village cheered in excitement and anger, thinking rightful justice was going to be served. The three finally arrived at the front and Addie quickly stepped in front of Chief Powhatan.

"Chief Powhatan! Please! You need to reconsider!" Addie began pleading with him. She could see the anger on his face, but the disappointment in his eyes scared Addie.

"I told you to stay in the village. You disobeyed me," he explained to Addie in anger, before turning to Pocahontas. "You have shamed your father by your actions!" Pocahontas tried to hide away the growing tears in her eyes as she looked up at her father.

"I was only trying to help," Pocahontas nervously tried to explain, but Chief Powhatan continued starring at the three coldly.

"Because of your foolishness, Kocoum is dead!" Chief Powhatan announced to Pocahontas and Addie. The girls lowered their heads in sadness as the chief walked away and the warriors led John to the prisoner tent. The village princess sank to her knees in grief, wiping away a few tears.

"Kocoum was just coming to protect me," Pocahontas whispered to Peter and Addie as they saw Nakoma approaching them, grief and shame all over her face.

"Pocahontas, I sent Kocoum after you. I was worried about you. I thought I was doing the right thing," Nakoma announced, getting on her knees in front of Pocahontas. Addie was surprised she didn't feel any anger toward Nakoma, realizing the girl thought she was doing good, not imagining the consequences taking place.

"All of this happened because of me, and now I'll never see John Smith again," Pocahontas expressed to the group, lowering her head even more. Nakoma sighed and took Pocahontas's hands.

"Come with me," Nakoma told them in a kind, caring voice, getting back on her feet. Addie slowly walked as Nakoma led them through the village to a tent with warriors standing on both sides on the entrance. Nakoma confidently walked up to one of the guards.

"Pocahontas wants to look into the eyes of the man who killed Kocoum," Nakoma announced to the guard, hoping she could make it up to her best friend. The warrior looked between the four people standing in front of him, unsure of the request.

"Be quick," he ordered to the chief's daughter as he lifted the tent's flap. Addie nudged Pocahontas, urging her to walk into the tent. Peter was sad to see John tied with his hands and feet behind his back to a pole, his head looking at the ground. The guard lowered the flap once Pocahontas entered the tent, not letting the other three enter. Addie, Peter, and Nakoma walked away from the guards, not wanting to be close to them. Addie glanced up at the glowing sky, wishing she had done something earlier to prevent Kocoum's death and John's capture.

"It's my fault we are fixing to go to battle," Nakoma expressed to the other two, remorse placed in her voice. Nakoma took a deep breath, ready to face the anger of Addie and Peter. "You two are probably waiting to tell me what I did was stupid."

"I have nothing to say in this situation, but Addie on the other hand," Peter told her, turning his head toward the redheaded girl who had her back toward them. The two waited in anticipation as they saw her take a deep breath and turn around toward them.

"Nakoma, you really should have trusted us before going to Kocoum, it was a rash decision," Addie began with a stern voice. "But, I probably would have done the same thing. If I thought my best friend was doing something dangerous or was more than likely going to get hurt, I would tell someone about it." Addie calmly said, surprising Nakoma and Peter who were expecting her to yell her head off at the Native American girl. _Well, I guess this girl is full of surprises,_ Peter thought to himself as the three of them walked to the tent as Pocahontas exited it.

The four began walking away from the prisoner tent, Nakoma soon heading back to her own hut. The three walked into the woods in silence, contemplating what to do next. _Let's just hope we can fix this in time,_ Addie thought to herself as the trio continued walking in the woods in silence.

* * *

**Glad you made it down here! Hopefully it was okay, I'm not too happy about the ending, but it's past 3 in the morning so I'm too tired to do anything about it right now! Well, hopefully it won't take me a while to update next since there is one chapter left in **Pocahontas**! It might not be this weekend since I'm still catching up on lost sleep from being at a weeklong camp last week, going to the Harry Potter midnight premiere Friday, and then going canoeing the next day, but I'll do my best! Well, that's all I have to say except click on the review button below and tell me what you thought. This story is less than 200 away from 10,000 hits and 23 left till it hits 100 reviews! I'm almost there, so hopefully I'll get there soon! See you next time!**


	22. Planned This Better Myself

**Hey everybody! I'm so sorry times infinity and one for taking almost three months again! I've been really busy, so I've spent basically all day writing this. I hope it's okay and you enjoy it! I'm almost at 12,000 hits, and thank you so much for reading, reviewing, alerting, and favoriting it! So, here's Pocahontas with final disclaimer to the **_Pocahontas_** part of the story:**

Pocahontas: **Thank you for letting me do this! Disneyfanatic09 does not own anything you recognize, but she does own Addie and the overall plot. Enjoy this chapter! Don't be afraid to follow your own destiny!**

* * *

**Chapter 22: Planned This Better Myself**

The Jamestown settlement was filled with an atmosphere of tension, worry, and anxiety. The threat of an attack was looming over the sailors, putting them on constant alert. Many of them really doubted the prospect of gold and were wondering if it was really worth battling the natives for it. Some of the sailors began to hear shouting and looked over to the forest to see the young sailor Thomas running. He seemed to have a frightened and alert expression on his face.

"Help! Somebody, help! Help! Help!" Thomas was shouted as he entered the fort, waving his arms and gun around. Lon came up to him and stopped him in the run.

"Easy, lad. What is it?" he asked, trying to calm him down.

"It's Smith! They got him!" Thomas announced to the group. Shock ran through the men when they heard their leader had been captured.

"Who got him?" Ben hurriedly asked the boy.

Thomas began pointing at the forest line. "The savages!" A cry went out through the men at the captors, anger building inside. "They captured him, dragged him off!"

"Where'd they take him?" Ben angrily questioned.

"They headed North!" the young sailor told.

"How many were there?" Lon continued. Unbeknownst to the group, Ratcliffe, hearing all the noise, came outside of his tent feeling hopeless and empty of gold. He was angry the men were causing a commotion, and that Thomas had not come back with his report of John.

"I don't know, at least a dozen," Thomas answered, unsure of what to do. The sailors began shouting in anger, wrath, and determination to get their unspoken leader back to safety. Ratcliffe realized what the men were talking about and an evil smirk formed on his face. He turned to Wiggins and grabbed him by the shoulders.

"It's perfect, Wiggins! I couldn't have planned this better myself. The gold is as good as mine!" Ratcliffe whispered loudly to his assistant, trying not to let the men hear his plan.

"We've got to save him! He'd do the same for any of us," Thomas convinced the men, wanting to save his hero.

"Thomas is right! We've got to do something," Ben and Lon encouraged the men as they lifted their fists in the air, adrenaline pumping through their bodies.

Ratcliffe took the opportune moment to step into the center of the group, happy he didn't have to convince the men to take up arms against the savages. "And so we shall! I told you those savages couldn't be trusted. Smith tried to befriend them, and look what they've done to him. But now I say it's time to rescue our courageous comrade. At daybreak, we attack!" The men began cheering at the announcement as drums and other instruments started sounding, another musical number started.

_What can you expect_

_From filthy little heathens_

_Here's what you get when races are diverse_

_Their skin's a hellish red_

_They're only good when dead_

_They're vermin as they said and worse_

_They're_

_Savages, savages_

Ratcliffe stood above the men as Wiggins placed his metal armor on top of him clothes. The Englishmen were becoming pumped and driven as they gathered and loaded ammo into their guns. The men placed on their metal armor and hats and began chanting along with Ratcliffe, unknowingly becoming pawns in a game.

_Barely even human_

_Savages, savages_

_Drive them to our shore_

_They're not like you and me_

_Which means they must be evil_

_We must sound the drums of war_

The drums began sounding as the men carrying them were drumming to the beat. The men started walking into the forest with the sun's streaks starting to peak over the hills and horizon. The weapons clashed against their armor, not caring if they were discreet or not, especially with the cannons. Some smoke started flying from the Jamestown fires, showing pictures and images of the upcoming battle. The sailors continued chanting and singing as they continued.

_They're savages, savages_

_Dirty shrieking devils_

_Now we sound the drums of war_

Elsewhere in the Powhatan village, the warriors and fighters were also sharpening their spears and arrows. Kekata was mixing the paint and placing animal prints on the warriors' faces. The central fire in the camp was burning brightly, sending smoke miles into the air. The gray puffy smoke was showing images of the white demons, confirming to the warriors nothing good can come from them. Chief Powhatan had enough of the demons' antics and was ready for a battle, encouraging the men by continuing the song.

_This is what we feared_

_The Paleface is a demon_

_The only thing they feel at all is greed_

Kekata continued placing animal prints on the warriors as anger grew on the fighters' faces, continuing the song. Others were painting streaks on their faces while singing. The fire was always illustrating their words with the fighters dancing around it.

_Beneath that milky hide_

_There's emptiness inside_

_I wonder if they even bleed_

The natives gathered their weapons and gathered around the prisoner tent, holding the weapons in the air. The tent opened up for two fighters to bring out John, still bound and gagged, from the shelter. The warriors lifted their weapons in the air in anger, ready to fight to rid the threat. The group began walking out of the camp, still chanting, singing, and drumming to the beat.

_They're savages, savages_

_Barely even human_

_Savages, savages_

_Killers at the core_

_They're different from us_

_Which means they can't be trusted_

_We must sound the drums of war_

_They're savages, savages_

_First we deal with this one_

_Then we sound the drums of war_

The fires from both camps started floating in the air, stretching over many miles. The two, opposing forces began walking toward each other, both with the intent of fighting to the death. Ratcliffe continued smirking, knowing his plan was perfect, and soon he would have piles of gold in his hands. The song began wrapping up, the voices ringing through the forest.

_Savages, savages_

_Let's go get a few men_

_Savages, savages_

_Now it's up to you, men_

_Savages, savages_

_Barely even human_

_Now we sound the drums of war_

The thick smoke from the fires met in the middle, showing the groups with their weapons out and ready for battle.

* * *

The sun's beams were showing purple, pink, and orange as it continued peaking through the forest. The water and vines around Grandmother Willow were calm, gently moving with the wind. Sitting on the stump in front of the spirit, Addie, Pocahontas, and Peter were in distress and had no idea what to do. Addie knew what was supposed to happen, well according to the movie, but she figured things could change instantly. The group sat in silence, unsure of what to say.

"They're going to kill him at sunrise, Grandmother Willow," Pocahontas explained, sadness and despair coating her voice.

"You have to stop them," Grandmother Willow urged the princess. But, Pocahontas just continued to hang her head down in hopelessness.

"I can't," Pocahontas corrected.

Addie began thumping her fingers against the wood, making an echo through the area. Guilt was still tugging at the back of her mind, thinking she could have saved Kocoum's life and maybe have stopped the upcoming battle. "I knew what was going to happen!" she shouted to the others, drawing some surprised faces from Pocahontas and Grandmother Willow. "I knew Kocoum was going to be there, that he and John were going to fight, and that Thomas was going to shoot him!" Addie leaned back against the tree, avoiding the look from Pocahontas.

"You knew all along?" she asked, almost in a betrayed tone.

Addie sighed before turning toward her. "Yes, I did, but I don't know if I should change anything. If I do, I could totally mess things up and change entire storylines. I have an idea of what might happen, but Peter and I being here could drastically alter it. They didn't exactly tell me about that when I talked to them."

"Who're you talking about?" Peter responded, realizing she had not told about the job she was given.

"The people who sent me on this 'quest'," Addie answered, putting quotation marks around 'quest'. She could still see Pocahontas was a little bit upset about how she could have changed things, maybe have prevented John's arrest and upcoming execution. "Look, yes I did know, and yes I could have changed it. But, it's too late to think about the _'what ifs'_, and we need to think about what we're going to do now." The princess sighed, realizing it would do no good to be angry at Addie now, and looked back at Grandmother Willow. "So, any advice?" Addie asked the spirit.

"Child, remember your dream?" Grandmother Willow asked, directing it toward Pocahontas.

Pocahontas groaned in anger and frustration. "I was wrong, Grandmother Willow. I followed the wrong path. I feel so lost," she confessed, putting her head back on her knees.

Peter felt a little nudge on his leg and looked over to see Percy, Meeko, and Flit looking at him with upset eyes. Meeko walked forward to him, holding something in his mouth. The raccoon dropped it in front of the High King, and Peter curiously picked it up. It was small, round, and flat, and he realized it was a compass. The black arrow seemed to spin around in circles in high speed, even though the wind was very soft. Something then clicked inside Peter's mind. "Pocahontas, didn't you mention something about a spinning arrow in your dream?" he asked, holding out the compass.

The Disney Princess's head shot up in wonder as she took the object. "The compass? John's compass," she repeated to herself, staring at the compass while Addie, Meeko, Peter, Percy, Flit, and Grandmother Willow were leaning in to get a look at it. Pocahontas's eyes lit up in excitement, realizing where the arrow seemed familiar from. "The spinning arrow!"

"It's the arrow from your dream!" Grandmother Willow spoke in excitement.

Pocahontas's face grew into a large smile, realizing her dream's meaning. "I was right! It was pointing to him!" she shouted in excitement. Suddenly, sunlight beams broke through the foliage of the tree, hitting the humans and animals straight in the face. Pocahontas stood up, realizing what it meant. "Sunrise!"

"We're never gonna get there in time!" Addie expressed in sadness. Grandmother Willow still kept a set expression. Peter and Addie stood up along with Pocahontas, wondering what the spirit had left to tell them.

"It's not too late, children," Grandmother Willow tried to encourage. "Let the spirits of the earth guide you! You know your path, children. Now follow it!" she yelled. The three nodded their heads, and Pocahontas took off into a sprint with the other two right behind her. Peter and Addie were a little confused when they could hear instruments sounding around them.

The sun continued to rise as the opposing forces walked closer to each other. With Ratcliffe in the front, the sailors unfortunately couldn't see the Governor's wicked smile. He was still continuing the song. "_This will be the day_," Ratcliffe sang to the men before switching back to speaking (actually yelling) voice. "Let's go, men!" his instruction gained cheers and hollers from the men as they lifted their weapons in the air.

Meanwhile, the Powhatan warriors were marching to the beat of the song, dragging John Smith against the ground in the back of the group. The sun's rays were beating down on Chief Powhatan as he led the group to the top of a hill, where he stopped at the edge of the cliff overlooking the woods underneath. "_This will be the morning,"_ Chief Powhatan sung out-loud. "Bring out the prisoner!" he shouted. The warriors let out a war cry as two men led John in front of the Chief, placing his head down on a rock.

"_We will see them dying in the dust_," the Englishmen and the Native Americans sang together, hatred clad all over their faces.

Pocahontas, Peter, and Addie were still running at full speed through the forest, their shadows falling behind them as the sun continued rising. Some hope was growing inside them, hoping the song would last long enough to let them reach John in time. "_I don't know what I can do_, _still I know I've got to try_," Pocahontas sang out-loud, not really directing it toward anyone.

"_Now we make them pay_," the opposing groups sang together as the English almost arrived at the cliff, and a native was walking forward to give the chief his club.

"_Eagle help my feet to fly_," Pocahontas continued. Addie and Peter sighed as they followed the princess, wondering what Ratcliffe's reaction would be when he saw her. The three groups of voices sang together as the battle began approaching rapidly, going back and forth in the song.

_Now without a warning_

_Mountain, help my heart be great_

_Now we leave them blood and bone and dust_

_Spirits of the earth and sky_

_It's them or us_

_Please don't let it be too late_

_They're just a bunch of filthy, stinking_

_Savages, savages_

_Demons, devils, kill them_

_Savages, savages_

_What are we waiting for?_

_Destroy their evil race_

_Until there's not a trace left_

_How loud are the drums of war_

_We will sound the drums of war_

_Savages, savages_

_Now we sound the drums of war_

_Now we see what comes_

_Of trying to be chums_

_(Now we sound the drums of)_

_Is the death of all I love_

_Carried in the drumming of_

As the song ended, the English were now at the bottom of the cliff, glaring at the Natives who were standing on the top of the cliff with their hands tightly holding their guns. John's head was laying on the rock while Chief Powhatan was holding his club above John's head, ready to strike. Pocahontas, Addie, and Peter were now breaking through the Natives, trying to get to the top.

"_War_!" the two groups sang, well really shouted. Chief Powhatan was fixing to slam his club down on John when Pocahontas flung herself in front of him, placing her body over John. Shock ran through both groups at the sight, wondering what all of it meant.

"No! If you kill him you'll have to kill me, too," Pocahontas warned her father, giving him an ultimatum. He watched his daughter with angry eyes knowing she was too stubborn to move out of the way. _Just like her mother,_ Chief Powhatan thought to himself.

"Daughter, stand back!" Chief Powhatan ordered his daughter, though he knew it would fail. Addie and Peter finally made their way to the front of the group, and Addie moved in between Chief Powhatan and Pocahontas.

"Chief Powhatan, just listen to your daughter for once!" Addie shouted at him. He was shocked at her bluntness as she continued. "She is not going to move no matter what you say! She loves him," she continued, her volume unwavering but her tone was softening but still stern. The fifteen-year-old sighed before walking to the top of the cliff, adjusting her position to face both the Native Americans and the English sailors. "Look at you guys. You're going to battle for a stupid reason, just because you look different from each other. You say your have justified reasons to fight that it's for the good of your people's safety or they're hogging all the gold, but all of you are acting stupid! Do you take the time to learn something about each other before automatically hating them? No you didn't! Just because you have different colored skin. You're letting your anger, hatred, and anxiety cloud your judgment and reasoning. You're willing battle to the death, and I thought you all were supposed to be smart."

Peter was really surprised how both groups were silent as she spoke, almost as if they were actually listening to her. He walked up next to her, looking at Chief Powhatan. "Pocahontas has chosen her path, Addie and I have chosen, what about yours, Chief Powhatan?"

Chief Powhatan was shocked at the three's wisdom, thinking about their words. He nodded his head, realizing his mistake. "My daughter, Peter, and Adeline speak with wisdom beyond their years. We've all come here with anger in our hearts, but they come with courage and understanding. From this day forward, if there is to be more killing, it will not start with me," Chief Powhatan spoke to the Natives, showing how he was ashamed at his actions. He sweetly smiled at the three teenagers, then glanced apologetically toward John. The Englishman realized he wasn't doing it for show but really meant it. "Release him," the chief instructed. The Natives gently picked John off the rock and untied the ropes, and the others lowered their weapons in a truce.

Once John was out of the ropes, he quickly and lovingly embraced Pocahontas, who gladly responded back. After they broke apart, John turned to Addie and Peter. "Thank you so much," he thanked the teenagers. The two just smiled in welcome.

Down below, the Englishmen were surprised at the red-headed girl and blonde-headed boy, considering their words. They were shocked as they were letting John out of his bounds and when he embraced the Powhatan girl. Addie walked back to the top of the cliff, having her hip out, arms crossed, and looking upset at the Englishmen. Governor Ratcliffe's jaw dropped when he realized who the girl was, hating how she was messing up his plans. He knew she was now someone to get rid of.

"I can't believe you guys really think there's actually gold here," Addie began, shouting at the top of her lungs. "You've been lied to this whole time, and you should've listened to John. Governor Ratcliffe is only using you to gain power and glory. He wasn't going to share any of the gold with you anyways."

The Englishmen were starting to grumble and talk amongst themselves, realizing her words were right. Governor Ratcliffe was growing desperate, seeing his plans falling apart. The villains were going to throw him in the prison if he let her succeed before finding the portal. He looked back at the cliff to see Chief Powhatan and Addie standing in the open, clear for a shot.

"Now's our chance, fire!" Governor Ratcliffe ordered to Thomas who standing next to him. Thomas turned to their "leader" with a look of disgust on his face.

"No!" Thomas definitely told.

Governor Ratcliffe looked at him with a look of shock on his face. "What?" he asked in an angry, surprised tone.

"They let him go!" Thomas explained, pointing to the scene above. The other Englishmen shouted in agreement.

"They don't want to fight!" Ben tried to tell their leader, but he was not going to give in.

"It's a trick, don't you see? Fire!" Ratcliffe tried one final time. He looked back at Chief Powhatan and Addie, then at his men, and realized it was pointless to try to convince them. "Fine, I'll settle this myself!" he shouted as he took Thomas's gun. He aimed it toward Chief Powhatan and Addie, and then fired. Everyone in the area looked in shock as they realized what was happening. Peter and John looked toward Governor Ratcliffe, seeing the bullets and realizing who they were aimed for.

"No!" John and Peter shouted. Peter grabbed Addie's shoulders and quickly moved her away from the shot. John jumped in front of Chief Powhatan, taking the bullets inside his chest, narrowly missing his heart. Pocahontas screamed in fright as John fell to the ground, clutching his chest. Some blood started to seep through his shirt. Addie realized what happened and tightly hugged her friend, not really comprehending that someone tried to shoot her.

"Thank you," she spoke softly where only Peter could hear her. He gently rubbed small circles on her back, figuring it was hard to deal with something trying to shoot another person.

The sailors' jaws dropped when they registered what happened, anger growing as they turned to Ratcliffe. "John! You shot him!" Thomas shouted, furious at Ratcliffe.

Ratcliffe began stuttering, knowing the men were turning against him. He was growing more afraid at what the villains would think. "He stepped right – right into it! It's his own fault!" he tried to reason with them.

"Smith was right all along! We never should have listened to you! Get the gun!" the men shouted amongst each other, circling Ratcliffe. They took Thomas's gun from Ratcliffe's hands and bound his legs and arms with the rope they brought with them.

"Traitors! Unhand me, I say, how dare you!" Ratcliffe shouted in anger as the sailors took hold of him.

"Put him in chains!" Thomas instructed the men, authority in his voice, no longer the shy sailor when he arrived.

"I'll see you all hanged for this!" the governor continued threatening, but the men were gladly ignoring him.

"And gag him as well," Thomas added, and the men gladly followed it. As they put gags around his mouth, a breeze began flying in circles around them. A blue glow began shining from underneath Ratcliffe's clothes, growing brighter as it started to come through to the surface. The men were confused and Ratcliffe's eyes widened in shock, shaking his head. The men began shouting in shock as the glow came out of the governor's shirt, showing an azure blue colored ball, streaks shining from the core. The Natives turned to the confusion, wondering what the glowing ball was. The ball began lifting into the air, heading toward Addie.

"What in the world is going on?" Addie wondered out-loud as the glowing ball continued in her direction. Another azure color came from the bottom of her vision, and she looked down to see her necklace glowing. Soon, the ball arrived at Addie and flew into her necklace. Both of the glows went away, leaving the Garrison girl in confusion. "What just happened?" She looked down to see Ratcliffe lowering his head in shame and figured he might have an answer. Addie sprinted away from the Natives and ran to the sailors, stopping in front of Ratcliffe. "Okay, explain." The men took the gag off his mouth.

"You worthless, lazy scum, untie me this instance!" Ratcliffe ordered, ignoring Addie. "I'll have King James arrest you!"

"Hey!" she shouted, drawing Ratcliffe's attention to her. "What glowing thing just came out of your clothes and went into my necklace?" Ratcliffe began saying under his breath that Maleficent was going to be so angry at him. " Shut up you freak of Disney nature!" she yelled, angry at and tired of Ratcliffe. He shut up and looked back at her. "What happened?"

"Why would I tell you, you arrogant girl?" Ratcliffe retorted back. Addie glared at him before putting the gag back on his mouth and walking back up to the natives. John had already been carried back to be bandaged up, but Chief Powhatan, Pocahontas, and Peter were still standing at the top. Shock was all over Pocahontas's face, still reeling from her father's attempted murder and John's injury.

"What did Ratcliffe say?" Peter asked her, seeing the annoyed look on her face.

"He wouldn't tell me, and I can't go back to Toontown yet to ask," she answered, putting her hands on her hip.

Chief Powhatan looked like he was thinking very hard before his eyes lit up. "Grandmother Willow might have an answer for you. I would go to her now," he suggested to her.

"I'll go with you," Pocahontas said with an emotionless tone.

"No, you don't have to," Addie contradicted. "Go to John, he needs you." Pocahontas looked up with gratefulness.

"Come on, Peter, let's go back to Grandmother Willow," Addie told before the two walked back to Grandmother Willow. They walked in silence to the location. The spirit smiled at the two teenagers when they arrived.

"The earth is calm and peaceful, you three accomplished the goal," Grandmother Willow congratulated them. Grandmother Willow's expression turned to confusion when she saw Addie's face. "What's wrong, my child?"

"The sailors tied up Ratcliffe after he shot John," Addie began.

Grandmother Willow gasped in horror. "Is he alright?"

"Yes, he is being treated right now," Peter informed. Grandmother Willow sighed in relief.

"But, a glowing ball came out of Ratcliffe and floated toward me. Then it went into my necklace," Addie explained, lifting her 'd' necklace up so Grandmother Willow could see it. "And Ratcliffe won't answer me. Do you know what happened?"

Grandmother Willow thought for a minute or two before addressing the question. "Oh yes. My dear, your necklace allows you and Peter to travel in between the worlds. Well, the villains have been granted the ability to travel too though it has its limits. Whenever a villain is defeated, you are able to take the ability from them and transfer it to your necklace, strengthening your ability. The ability takes the form of a glowing ball when it is taken away from someone," Grandmother Willow explained.

Addie and Peter were still confused after her explanation. "Wait, then how come the ability didn't come from Miraz when he was killed?" Peter asked the spirit.

"When a villain is killed, the ability dies with them. But, if a villain is defeated without being killed, it has to come out of them and be transferred to you, Addie dear," Grandmother Willow answered. "It hinders the villains' ultimate plan, but not completely stop it."

"Okay, guess that's good enough," Addie commented, rubbing the back of her neck, trying to absorb the information. Suddenly, another azure glow came from her necklace, and Addie figured it was for her portal away from the _Pocahontas _movie. She looked around, but she couldn't find it. "Wait, where's the portal?" she asked Peter and Grandmother Willow. Another wind came through the area, bringing the colorful debris with it.

"Follow the wind, my dear," Grandmother Willow instructed. "It has been great to meet you two!" Addie and Peter smiled and waved at the spirit before walking in the direction of the debris. The two walked again in silence, taking in their last few moments in the movie. They noticed how the land began inclining uphill, forming a triangle. Soon, the land stopped, and they realized they were at a tall cliff.

Addie bent down and saw the huge distance between the land and the water, and she realized it was the cliff where Pocahontas dived early in the movie. She also saw the portal on the surface of the water, and she was excited to have to jump off. Addie turned to Peter, and he wondered what her smile was coming from. "What's going on?" he asked in a nervous tone.

"We're going to have to jump to reach the portal," Addie answered. "Well, ready?"

"Wait!" another voice shouted. The two looked turned to see Pocahontas running toward them. When she arrived, Pocahontas had a saddened look on her face. "So, I guess this is goodbye?"

"Yes, I think it is, but probably not for good," Addie tried to encourage. "Disney has its way of bringing people together again." Pocahontas gave her a light smile before bringing Peter and Addie into a tight hug. The other two hugged back before backing away.

"Say bye to John, your father, Meeko, Flit, Percy, and Nakoma for us okay," Peter said, and Pocahontas gladly said yes. The High King felt another tug on his pants, and he looked down to see Flit, Percy, and Meeko at his feet with sad looks in their eyes. "I'll miss you guys," he said, rubbing the animals' foreheads.

"Be careful you two, okay?" Pocahontas reminded and the two nodded their heads.

Addie looked at Peter with an excited look in her eyes. "Ready, Peter?" He hesitantly nodded his head as they back away from the cliff's edge. Addie soon got into a running position. "Ready, set, go!" she shouted before running, and the two took off toward the edge. They jumped with all their might and turned their bodies to go into the portal headfirst. Pocahontas watched as the two fell through the portal without creating a splash. _I wonder if the rest of my journey will be as interesting as this,_ Addie thought to herself as the rest of her body went through the portal.

* * *

**Hey everybody! Glad you made it down here! Hope it was okay! Another movie is finished! During the last part of "Savages"** **when Pocahontas is in it, I had to combine it since the song goes back and forth between the singers and scenes every line. I wrote the first part of the chapter while I was on vacation with no internet or WiFi, so I couldn't remember exactly what happened, so things were probably different in some things. I really had to think about what Addie and Peter would do in the situation, so hope it turned out okay.**

**Please check out my Harry Potter stories: **Constant as the Stars Above **and** Beggin' On Your Knees**. I put a lot of hard work into them, but no one or barely anyone reviews them! So, please check it out!  
**

**Finally, click on the review button and tell me what you thought! Give any prediction of what you think might happen in this story, I want to see what you think! Also, here's a hint about what the next movie is: **the movie came out during the _Disney Renaissance Period_ (1989-1999). **If someone gets it right, they will get a preview of the next chapter after I finish writing it. I'm trying to give people reasons to review since I'm twenty away from 100. I'll try to respond to every review, and then send a separate email for those who guess right. **

** So, that's all I have to say, sorry for the long author's note. See you next time!  
**


	23. Not the Only One Being Halted

**Hey everybody! I know it's been a while since I've updated, but I've been busy with school, distracted by my new Kindle Fire, and Kingdom Hearts 2. I've also discovered the British** **show **Merlin**, but unfortunately **** I have to watch it online. Well, here's the next movie. It's probably not my best since I kinda rushed it so I could get it up. Hope you like it! Here's Addie:**

Addie:** Hey everybody! I'm so excited for this new part! Disneyfanatic09 doesn't own anything you recognize, except OCs (including me), and the overall plot. She is however very lazy.**

**Me: Hey! Not needed. Just do the disclaimer!**

Addie**: Whatever! Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 23: Not the Only One Being Halted**

The old castle torture room still had the old techniques and instruments used hanging from the walls. Layers and layers of dust had collected over the years, and the dust was hard for Doctor Facilier to clean off. His mouth was in a straight line, trying not to keep what was on his mind from escaping his tongue, since the 'leaders' of the group seemed to hear everything. Or, that's what they liked all the other villains to think. Doctor Facilier was angry he was forbidden to use magic to clean. According to Jafar, the old torture room still had lingering old magic that when mixed with Facilier's voodoo magic it could cause an explosion and an impossible mess to clean up.

"Stupid, robe wearing, parrot keeping," the Louisiana witch doctor began insulting the Agrabah sorcerer under his breath when he heard the door open.

"You might want to stop right there, Facilier, before Jafar hears you," Captain James Hook warned the witch doctor as he walked in, wiping his hook again. Clayton followed the seaman into the torture room, holding tightly to his gun.

"That vizier can keep his staff out of other people's business," Facilier responded to the pirate. "They need to quit wasting time."

"They want to make sure every little detail is taken care of before they plan an attack," Clayton reminded the other men.

Facilier dropped the dust rag and took out his tarot cards from his pockets. He blew on the cards, releasing green-pink dust. The witch doctor took some in his hand and spread it around the room. Captain Hook and Clayton were surprised when an image of a city appeared in the dust. "Well, their detailed little plans are messing with mine. My plan's almost complete," Facilier spoke before grabbing the dust, taking away the image.

"Your plan is not the only one being halted, Facilier," Captain Hook reminded. Clayton and Facilier were confused when they noticed a mood change on the pirate's face.

"Hook, what's got your sails all knotted up?" Clayton hesitantly asked him.

"There's a tale being told in the halls, involving our little problem," Hook started with a sinister smile growing on his face. "Ratcliffe's been defeated."

"Of course he has," Facilier commented. "It was only a matter of time. He needs to consider himself lucky he wasn't killed as Miraz was."

"That Adeline girl isn't apparently worth the leaders' time to handle personally yet," Clayton commented, anger coating his voice.

"Well, before he was taken by his men who turned _so-good-hearted, _Ratcliffe made a move against her," Hook continued, a snarky smile growing. "He tried to shoot her down, but her companion unfortunately moved her out of the way."

"Ratcliffe missed though, I heard the tale," Facilier added. "He supposedly was happy at her reaction to being almost killed."

"Malficient and Jafar didn't plan on the girl having a companion with her," Clayton commented. "He might also be a _hero_," Clayton finished, adding a snarl on 'hero'.

"His part in her journey could be to our advantage," Facilier said, thoughts, ideas, and plans coming to his mind.

"What have we learned from the tale, men?" Hook asked them.

"That Ratcliffe is a terrible shot," Clayton commented, still cleaning his gun.

"That is true," Hook agreed before turning back to the conversation. "But, the bullet would have gone through Adeline. The necklace doesn't make her invincible."

"And more than likely she is frightened from the attempted murder," Facilier added, a sinister smile playing on his Louisiana tan face. "so the next time we see her, aim and fire every weapon we have at her before she can do damage." Facilier shuffled his tarot cards in his hands, Hook cleaned his hook, and Clayton grew a wicked smile on his face and cocked his gun, ready to take a shot at her.

* * *

The African jungle was dense and crowded as sounds of crashing and breaking limbs collided with flapping birds' wings, waterfalls clashing with the water beneath, and the solemn breathing of the gorillas as they walked. The gorilla children were talking away, as if nothing was wrong and it was a regular migration. However, the adults knew the real reason for migrating. Even though Kerchak and Kala were trying to act normal, the rest of the group could see the pain their eyes. Many walked in silence in respect.

The young gorilla toddler Terkina was busy chatting away on her mother's back as they were walking. Her mother was surprised her daughter hadn't run out of things to say or air to breath. Terk was going on and on and on without taking a breath. Turning to lay on her back, Terk's eyes widen when she saw Kala, who had just lost her child to Sabor, was arriving at the edge of the group with a smile on her face.

"Mama, look! Look over there!" Terk yelled very loudly, pointing at Kala. All of the gorillas turned around, and gasps went through the group when they saw the gorilla. They rushed toward Kala with exclamations flying off their tongues. At the front of the migrating gorillas, the silverback, male gorilla Kerchak tilted his head toward the shouting. When he saw his wife with a small smile, anger grew in his heart and huffed as he slowly made his way up there.

"Kala! You're back! Are you all right?" Terk's mother asked Kala, trying to stay away from the sensitive subject. She was a little confused when Kala had a small smile on her face.

"I'm fine, no, really, honestly, it's just that I got a little...sidetracked," she explained looking at the object in her arm before letting everyone see what it was. The gorillas were in shock to see a white skin human baby asleep in her arms. Kala wasn't bothered by the confused, shocked, and somewhat disgusted looks on their faces.

"Well, isn't that, um, well it's so," a gorilla was trying to find words to describe it nicely.

"Yeah, it's freaky-looking, okay that's what it is," Terk plainly said, not really caring if it was offensive or not.

"Terkina!" Terk's mom shouted in correction.

"Well it is! I mean, what the heck is it, anyway?" Terk explained before turning back to Kala.

"He's a baby," Kala sweetly explained.

"Whoa! Ow! I can't-So where's his mama?" Terk nervously asked, unsure of what to think.

"Well, I'm going to be his mother now," Kala calmly announced to the group, a small smile growing on her face.

"You know he's not so bad once you get used to him," Terk continued trying to encourage before she felt Kerchak's powerful (and scary) presence. Feeling less outspoken, Terkina backed away from Kala along with the other gorillas. "Kala's gonna be it's mother now," Terk announced to Kala's husband. Kerchak's expression, not surprisingly, didn't lighten up or soften at the baby.

"Kerchak, I saved him from Sabor," Kala sympathetically told her husband, hoping to soften him up.

Kerchak sighed at his wife, then nodded his head and looked back up at her. "Kala, it won't replace the one we lost," he said, trying to hide his grief.

"I know that, but he needs me," Kala continued trying to convince, though in the back of her mind she knew it was almost impossible.

"But it, it, Kala, look at it! It's not our kind. No, you have to take it back," Kerchak began in a normal talking tone before changing to authoritative and commanding.

"Take him back? But he'll die!" Kala pleaded, surprised at Kerchak, not wanting to think about the child's potential fate if her husband had his way.

"If the jungle wants him, then," Kerchak interrupted, not really listening to her pleas.

"I want him!" Kala yelled, not backing down.

"Kala, I cannot let you put our family in danger," Kerchak replied, wanting her to see her responsibility to her family.

"Does he look dangerous to you?" Kala defiantly retaliated, gaining a roar from the silverback gorilla as he stood on his hind legs and pounded his chest. The rest of the gorillas quickly backed away from him, but still stayed close to watch the rest of the scene. Unlike the others, Kala stood her ground with her face not changing expression.

Kerchak finished roaring within a few seconds and came back on all four legs. "Was it alone?" he calmly asked Kala, almost with worry in his tone.

Kala's face turned sullen as she looking back at the almost sleeping baby in her arms. "Yes. Sabor killed his family," she sadly informed.

Kerchak sighed, knowing what Sabor was capable of accomplishing. "Are you sure?" he made sure to question his mate again.

"Yes. There are no others," Kala responded, hoping he was giving in.

The leader of the gorilla family sighed in defeat, knowing if would help remedy Kala's grief. "Then you may keep him," Kerchak told Kala, glancing at the grass below him.

Kala's face lit up with happiness, thinking of the wonderful things that could happen. "Kerchak, I know he'll be a good son," she began speaking before Kerchak interrupted her with a harsh look on his face.

"I said he could stay. That doesn't make him my son," Kerchak finished, ending the discussion before he turned back to the rest of the gorillas who were still watching. "We will nest here for the night," he informed, then walked up to find a sleeping spot. The rest of the gorillas began dispersing to their nesting spots, except for Terk who was still looking at the human baby.

"So um, whatcha gonna call it?" Terk asked, not really sure what to say.

"I'm going to call him Tarzan," Kala answered, pleased with her decision to keep the baby.

Terk contemplated on the name before speaking again. "Tarzan? Okay, he's your baby," Terk began talking again.

"All right little lady, come on, it's way past your nest time," Terk's mother informed, giving Terk the stern voice. Terk rolled her eyes at her mom as they began walking away.

"Aw, mom!" Terk complained and whined.

"No," her mom held firm.

That didn't stop Terkina though from trying to weasel her way out of nestime. "Five more minutes?" she began bargaining.

"No," her mom gave in response.

"Two more minutes?" Terk lowered her offer, trying her hardest.

"No," the mother gorilla plainly answered.

"One more minute?" Terk gave as a final offer as the two got out of Kala's hearing range. She continued staring at the human baby in her arms, determined to be the best mother she could possibly be even though it wouldn't replace her lost child.

* * *

The rain came down hard in the African jungle, pounding hard on the trees and forcing the inhabitants to take cover. The treetops were quieter now that the baboon fiasco was over. The calm was suddenly disturbed with a rushing wind suddenly came through the area. On one of the branches, a blue portal suddenly appeared. It continued swirling around before two teenagers came out of it, both landing on their knees on the tree's slippery bark.

Adeline looked down at herself to see she was wearing a knee-length, raggedy green skirt that on one side opened up at the bottom of her knees. Her shirt was a collared, banana yellow with a small v-neck and sleeves that were rolled up to her elbows. Addie's hair was up in a tight bun with the actual bun tucked into her hair, and she looked down to see she was now barefoot. Glancing at her new appearance, the fifteen-year-old knew where she was.

"Happy we didn't land in water this time, Peter?" Addie sarcastically asked her friend as the rain continued falling on them. She was puzzled to see that he was wearing his Hendon House school uniform. His v-neck, dark blue sweater vest and white Oxford shirt were messily untuck and his undershirt's sleeves were also rolled up to his elbows. His gray pants were already getting water on the ends, and his black dress shoes were getting soaked on the bottom. Peter looked up at her and rolled his eyes at her question. He shook his head to get out the water, though it was still coming in, and looked around at their surroundings.

"Ha, ha, you're so funny," Peter responded, gaining a sly smile and wave from Addie.

"I'm so excited for this new place! I can't wait to learn how to tree surf and vine swinging!" Addie exclaimed.

Peter gave her a confused look, wondering what was going through her mind half the time. "You obviously know where we are."

"You got that one right," Addie agreed as the water continued falling on the two of them, though not as hard since they were under the leaves.

"Oh, I'm in a tree with a man who talks to monkeys!" the two suddenly heard a British accented female voice exclaimed in disbelief. Addie's face suddenly lit up as she began looking around the area. She looked down at the branch beneath them to see Jane Porter, in her dirtied yellow dress with one glove off and a shoe missing. Her nice bun was out of place with the bottom layer hanging down. Across from her was the buff Tarzan, watching the English girl with curiosity in his blue-green eyes. Addie couldn't help but marvel at Tarzan's muscular figure, his shoulder-length brown hair, and at his loincloth, but quickly looked back up, drawing confusion from Peter.

"What did you see?" Peter questioned her, wondering she was starring at.

"The two main characters," Addie informed. "I've got to warn you, the main guy can't really speak English. He speaks gorilla. But the girl, her father, and the villain speak English."

"And how do you think we should tell them we're here?" Peter asked.

Addie shrugged her shoulders as she walked to the other side of the branch and sat down on the edge. "Just gonna wing it."

"That's your strategy isn't it?" Peter continued, not surprising her answer.

"Yep!" Addie confirmed as she jumped down.

"Oh, I can't do this, I can't-oh, this is good, this is very good, I-wait, one two, aah! Oh, it can't get any worse, can it?" Jane continued asking to Tarzan, though she was basically talking to deaf ears. Tarzan continued examining the new creature in front of him. Jane was amazed at the circumstances in front of her when she noticed the new girl standing behind the man. "Obviously it can," Jane commented on the girl when she made eye contact. "Who are you?" Jane asked, directing it toward the fifteen-year-old.

"Oh, I'm Addie," she introduced "And Peter is somewhere around here." She looked around for a little bit to find him until he dropped behind her. "I guess Tarzan rescued you from the baboons.

Jane's eyes lit up with wonder and confusion. "How could you possibly know that?"

"I wouldn't ask, she's weird like that," Peter answered, gaining another slap in his shoulder. Tarzan turned around, and his jaw dropped at them.

He turned back around, glancing in between the two teenagers, the yellow covered woman, and himself. "Jane, Tarzan," he introduced, pointing to himself and Jane. Peter was amazed as Tarzan was squatting and using his hands as legs when he came up to Addie. "Jane?" he asked Addie.

"No, Addie, Peter," Addie corrected, pointing to herself and the boy behind her. Unexpectedly, Tarzan took Addie's hand and put it flat against his. The others watched as Tarzan was amazed at his action. "Okay, this is weird."

"Definitely," Peter agreed, wondering what in the world the man was doing.

Suddenly, a loud gunshot echoed throughout the jungle. Addie suddenly tensed up, her shoulders slightly rising. Jane was slightly confused at the girl's reaction, but knew where the shot was coming from. "Clayton!" she shouted.

"Clayton!" Tarzan excitedly repeated. Jane was amazed at how quickly Tarzan was picking up on her movements and words.

Peter noticed how quiet the redhead girl suddenly got when she heard the gunshot. "You okay?" he whispered to her.

"Yeah, perfectly fine," Addie quickly answered, taking a deep gulp. The Pevensie boy didn't believe her but figured she didn't want to talk about it.

"Extraordinary!" Jane commented as Tarzan gestured to a nearby vine to Peter and Addie, and the two hesitantly grabbed it.

"Um, please don't tell me he expects us to know how to swing on vines," Peter commented to Addie as Tarzan walked back up to Jane.

"I guess he does," Addie said. "It can't be that hard.

"Um, please, can you take me to my camp?" Jane asked. Tarzan nodded his head as he picked her up. "Yes, Clayton, wonderful!" Tarzan carried her over to the vine that Peter and Addie were holding. "Um, we, can't we waaaaaaalk?" Jane asked then shouted as Tarzan jumped off of the branch, swinging the vine with the teenagers holding on.

The wind rushed past the four humans swinging on the vine. Peter was shouting in shock, Jane in a frightened tone, but Addie was shouting in excitement. The adrenaline rush filled her body as the apeman grabbed another vine, quickly gesturing Addie and Peter to grab after him. The two were scared but quickly grabbed on as he directed the group to the camp.

"THIS IS INSANE!" Peter shouted to Addie as she laughed at his reaction, but he soon began shouting in cheers. She was just glad it could get her mind off the gunshot. _Please tell me Clayton's gun doesn't work, _Addie thought to herself as the wind went by, filled with teenaged cheers and panic screams.

* * *

**Glad you guys made it down here! Hope it was decent! Thanks to those who reviewed the last chapter! This story has over 13,000 hits! Yay! **

**I'm 12 away from 100 reviews, and I hope to get it soon. Whoever is the 100th reviewer, I will let them ask five questions on ANYTHING about **_The Disney Dream_**, even if it's a spoiler. So, review away! **

**I'll try my best to get the other parts of the movie soon, but I'm also working on six oneshots, more chapters for **_Constant As the Stars Above_** (please go read and review), trying to get ideas for **_The Bells of Notre Dame**, **_**and developing a new story, so bear with me. Also, check out the poll on my profile please! Okay, school will start again for me on the 4th, and since I'm a junior I'll be VERY busy this semester, so updates may not come as fast as you like. But, I'll try my best.**

**Just click on the review button and tell me what you thought! See you next time on whatever I update!  
**


End file.
